StarFox: Nothing Passed Tomorrow
by Kit-Karamak
Summary: Published 2005 and old as heck! Fara is abducted by the twisted psychology master, the Telepathic Iliria. Fara is turned against Fox, making the two lovers become enemies until Fox is captured, too. C1 now includes link to prequel story, Illiria's Curse. R&R Will post original soon
1. Chapter 1

Nothing Passed Tomorrow

Written by K.Weaver 2003 (although I'm still working on it)

This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not written with permission of the StarFox License by Nintendo. All related characters belong to Nintendo Of America, Copywrite 1993, 1997, 2002. This story is fictional, period.

Please do not sell, or alter this story. Because this story is a FanFiction, feel free to contact me about it, or to use reference to it in your writings. I'll be honored, don't worry. I don't request permission when using my stories as any sort of basis for someone else's work. I don't mind.

However some of these characters do belong to J.G. also known under the pen name "Vixy Reynard" These characters require her permission for use, as they are copywritten. Iliria, Anne Hare, Natha & Zyro Ethington all belong to J.G. If you require her permission and need help locating her, I'll be happy to point you in the right direction if you ask.

Here's a quick lead in, because this is an unofficial SEQUEL to "ILLIRIA'S CURSE" written by 'Vixy Reynard'. Hopefully it's a worthy sequel.

* * *

You can find Vixy's original story at **http** (Colon, fwd.slash, fwd.slash) **starfieldDOTtopcitiesDOTcom/Fic/JuliaGlassman/illiriascurseDOThtm** … take out the spaces and change the DOT to a period. The story is orgasmic, if you ask me, lol. It was written in/about 1996. If you require the story, please let me know. It's always easier to read that before you read this, if you like.

* * *

In the first book, Iliria and Andross conspired to get Fox to work for them. Andross didn't understand how it would be possible, but allowed Iliria to work her magic regardless. She used mind control after capturing Fox, by delving into his mental state, portraying herself as close friends with his family. Once he was under Iliria's command, she dispatched him as a fighter pilot, flying against Falco at one point. The man, with whom Fox had been jailed with, Steren, was killed by Fox, once he was under her control. Fox was placed into a pit, which was cone-shaped, half-eaten by insects, for punishments, if he became confused or unruly. 

Iliria had put herself deep into his psyche, mind-screwing him. Once Falco, Fara and the rest of StarFox began an attack on Iliria and Andross's ship to free Fox, they helped to break her mental control over him. Fox personally approached Andross and told the ape that he, too, was falling under her control and she was banished from the area, taken away from her army over Narconi 4. The Irerians were a slave race of twisted hares, opposite of the Pandorian Hares, of which Peppy was part.

In the end, Iliria had tumbled into the shaft she used to punish Fox. Vixy's story ended here, leaving Iliria to rot. My story begins ONE YEAR LATER.

You can contact me at RockstarTravisty AT aol DOT com. Or you can IM me there, as well. Here we go.

This story was written for KeiFox, who begged to see Iliria come back for round two, and really cause Fox some nightmares. And away we go.

* * *

Nothing Passed Tomorrow:

C -1- "Finally, peace is in reach for Narconi."

Leading up to the Venom War, just a year before The StarFox Team flew against Venom on a fateful mission.

Corneria... Fourth planet from the sun; It was a large, well populated ball of blue swirled with layers of whites and grays. Covered by rich green landscapes, mountains and waterfalls, Corneria was home to one of the largest cities in the Lylat System. The Capital City.

Protected by a thick belt of asteroids, commonly known as 'Meteo', Corneria was home to 1/3rd of the Lylat Population. It was home to the Interplanetary Defense Council and boasted a well polished Military. A network of Satellites kept Corneria in constant contact with Papetoon, Katina, Fortuna, Zoness and Aquias.

Probes sitting in a dry dock above the planet's azure heavenly body, were well labeled for each planet they would head to, once completed. One was labeled "Titania". Another was labeled "Macbeth", followed by "Sauria" and finally "Venom". These were the planets that revolved around SOL, the central star, of which Lylat was based over.

Titania's orbital track was the closest to SOL, causing the desert to be nothing more than a rocky desert with very, very little life. The second was Papetoon, which supported more life than Titania, but was still an orange ball of rocks and desert sands. The upper hemisphere supported a thin forested area, as well as the south pole. This created an ecosystem advanced enough to support civilization. Katina was the third planet, which wasn't as lavish as Corneria, but had a Metropolis sized Capital to boast, which was more than the snowy mountains and rocky terrain of Fortuna which was the Fifth planet, MacBeth a lifeless rock behind it.

Lylat had adapted two strange vertical orbital patterns, circling Sol perpendicular from the first six planets. Venom and Krazooa went one way, close enough to support lavish life, although Venom was a polluted wasteland now, and Zoness and Aquias. Both of the latter planets followed behind Venom and Krazooa holding nothing but infinite gallons of ocean water. Filled with Ocean-Life that created Oxygen, and Ocean animals that breathed it, Aquies and Zoness were considered vacation spots to many beach-going Lylat Citizens. Zoness, however, was now reminiscent of Venom, a polluted wasteland.

Falco Lombardi stood tall. This six foot, six inch hulking falcon stooped to step into the dank area of an underground dwelling. The den was fairly chilly from disuse, the floor and old tables layered in dust. The blue feathered avian removed a pair of mirrored sunshades from his golden beak, revealing two fiery circles of red feathers that surrounded his eyes.

The sunshades were quickly forgotten, tossed carelessly onto a dusty table, as Lombardi passed it, heading to a narrow hallway of which four separate rooms spouted. The third room on the right was taller than all the rest, allowing Falco to stand up fully, within it's walls. A bed was in the corner, covered in plastic, coated over with thick dust. On the walls, pictures of a teenaged being hung proudly, blue feathers, with red feathered layers, circling his eyes. To the right a simple desk, perhaps birch.

A feathered fingertip ran smoothly across one of the picture frames, collecting dust, leaving a track of cleanliness in it's wake. Falco rubbed his index and thumb together, shaking his head slowly before exiting the room, and heading to the one across the hall.

This room's ceiling wasn't exactly as high. There was a hammock on one side, and a recliner in the middle of the room. Against the back wall, which was built around a large sprouting tree root, there were a number of small shelves nailed to the massive roots that the wall was apparently tunneled around. Old dusty pictures of a red fox in a silver jacket, wearing aviator glasses far too large for his nose. Pictures of that same red vulpine character next to the same teenage falcon in the picture from the last room, next to a middle aged hare and a tubby looking frog. Adjacent to the last picture, the next one had a picture of middle aged foxes, a male and female. The Vixen looked rather good for her age, dressed in a translucent red gown.

Falco turned away from the pictures spotting a closet built into the wall, partially overtaken by the tree root. Opening the closet, there was a blanket-like tunic, a pair of overalls, a vest and shirt, and a stunning translucent red gown. The gown was wrapped in protective plastic, well preserved and in mint condition.

Shutting the closet door behind himself, he walked back into the hallway, ducking through the doorways as he passed through the den to the back, which opened up into a large room. Several speeder bikes were lined up in a row at the far end, next to a metallic roll-up door which lead outside.

Approaching the bikes, Falco knelt down to sniff at a tin red canister on the right of the speeder bike row. His beak twisted into a moue of disgust, shaking his head softly.

"That is some seriously stale smelling gas," He mused to himself. "How did we ever survive back then," He whispered softly, to the walls which added this story to others they stored of StarFox's youth, archived into their very wooden fibers, for all time.

It was just then, that a piercing sound filled the room. A noisy tone to crush the silence that had been caked into the atmosphere. A contrasting noise against the dusty, archaic environment. Falco reached to his belt, lifting the fold-up communicator into his left winged hand, flipping the top open with his feathery thumb.

"Yeah?"

"Hey," Came a soothingly silky female voice. It was the whiskey-smooth feline tones of Katt Monroe. "I'm on my way out to the ole' Oak dwelling. You there yet?"

"Yep. Just pokin' around, reliving some old memories. The door'll be open, C'mon in when you get here," Falco replied, shutting the communicator and pushing it back into a plastic clip built into his belt. The silence returned; the atmosphere resuming it's previously quiet ways. The avian continued to mill around for a bit longer until footsteps began to emanate from the hallway. His head lifted, glancing back over his left shoulder, at the oncoming visage of a pink furred feline, flat in facial structure, and well built. Lean legs and an hour glass figure accompanied the fullness of her rather voluptuous form, a departure from the many lanky, lithe women that populated Papetoon.

Katherine Monroe was no exception for beauty. Her soft blue eyes and white whiskered cheeks contrasted from the vibrant shade of pink that her fur was colored. A black vest overtop of a white tank top worked well with the denim shorts she wore. Falco smirked like a well fed devil upon seeing her. He turned to face her fully, opening his feather arms, wrapping those fluffy, soft wings around her body, embracing her with a coy grin plastered on his beak.

"My my, what a reception," Giggled the feline female, slipping her own furry arms about his waist, placing a soft kiss on the side of his golden beak.

"Yeah, yeah," Falco said softly, "You're just as happy, if not more, about seeing me," He added.

Katt smiled and rubbed off a pink shade of lipstick from the avian's beak, using her padded thumb, then without warning, slapped him upon the backside hard. A clap of sound echoed off the bay walls, reverberating off the metallic door beyond them.

"Ow, jeeze laweeze, what was that for?" Falco quipped.

"I felt like it," She replied, patting the side of his beak with the palm of her paw. She'd have pinched his cheeks if he had any. With that, Katt gave Falco's arm a tug, leading him out of the bay, into the hallway, and outside.

The Papetoon sunlight was bright and hot, causing a light wisp of heat waves to rise off of the polished, chrome-like exterior of a white and red colored fighter. It was Katherine Monroe's fighter, sitting gracefully in silence adjacent to a towering old oak tree.

"Where we goin again?"

Monroe offered a pleasant smile in reply to Falco's question, offering no answer, but simply popping her cockpit open with a remote panel on her wrist. "Get in, ya doofus. I have to hurry if I'm going to meet Fara," She finally managed to say.

"Fara Phoenix?" Falco seemed perplexed.

"Who else, Sugar?" Came that whiskey toned reply, which Katt spoke in.

The scream of jet propulsion filled the sky, where two Arwing fighters zoomed by only a moment prior. Fox McCloud and Fara Phoenix, two competitive pilots and two favorite candidates to be romantically inclined by several close friends to the StarFox team, flew side by side, at an illegal speed overhead a densely populated residential sector. The sky was growing dim, and an inky tendril of night wrapped over the eastern horizon, while the creamy swirls of yellow and orange created an arm of fire on the western skyline.

"You keep up pretty good, Fox," Fara said, her voice sounding grainy over the comm-board. Fox McCloud chuckled, zipping around a sky scraper to keep pace with his lady friend. She did the same, rocking her fighter around the opposite side of the sky scraper, the bottom of her Arwing sailing only a meter from the glass structure.

A crack crawled across the glass spiral, a moment after she passed it, before the youthful vixen gave a tug on her stick, pulling into a vertical climb. Because of the design of the G-Diffuser, this climb didn't force the heavy G's onto the pilot's body that normal fighters produce. The Arwing quickly shot up into the air, Fox quickly changing course to try and follow.

Fox's voice was smooth and confident in his reply, "You know Pepper's gonna be pretty upset, when he finds out we used the Arwings on a nightly cruise, without permission."

"I suppose the price to pay for having young heroes," She offered, with a touch of a giggle. It was the thought of being able to get away with things like this and blaming it on youth, that amused her so much.

"Wanna head back to the mountain range, or did you have something else in store for me?" Fox reached his left paw back to rub the backside of his head, as the light glow faded from his cockpit. His face was illuminated by the brightness of SOL, as they left the evening shrouded Corneria, heading out of Orbit, bathed in the rays of the central star's luminescence.

"No," Fara quickly replied, "I wanted to meet up with Katt, get some breakfast, I don't know. We were gonna go shopping today," She continued.

"Oh.."

"Why, Fox? What's wrong with that?"

"Oh, nothing," Fox replied offering a smile through his words, so she could at least hear he was smiling... or trying to.

"You're so cute. Yes, I'll spend time with you today," She finally added. The two Arwings continued up into the upper Atmosphere, finally clearing the planet's gravitational field.

"Do you still think about Gray Landry?" Fox's sudden question came out of nowhere, and seemed to have startled the vixen who's fighter flew at his side.

"Gray? Your cousin?"

"Yeah... Mister smooth. The guy who had an absolutely perfect face and body, then disappeared because of his arrogance, into the black hole, that guy," Fox said sourly.

"I can't believe you're being jealous of him, he's probably dead," Fara shot back, shifting her weight against the cockpit seat, sighing into the comm.

"Alright alright... do you still think about him?"

"Who?" Fara said.

"All right... that's a good enough answer for me," McCloud finally conceded. It was a bit of relief to him, and worrying about losing Fara or some whole bit wasn't going to make things easier. He really wanted to call her his own, but wasn't sure if he was going to be shot down with rejection. The two Arwing fighters continued on in silence for several moments, entering and exiting hyper space, in front of Katina.

"Fox," Fara finally said. "Is there something you been keeping locked up? Something you wanna say or ask?"

"Well... Yeah I suppose." Fox grew silent for a moment, which turned into a full minute. Finally he found his nerve and used it to push his voice back out of his throat again. "Wanna go out sometime?"

"Sure, whatcha got in mind?" Fara replied almost instantaneously.

"Nono, I don't mean like a date, I mean like official _dating_," Fox said, emphasizing the last word. There was a silence that matched his earlier quiet, and it caused him to nibble on his bottom lip.

"I'm sorry. It was so retarded of me to ask, I'm just being silly, it's cool, don't worry about-" Fox's short tangent was interrupted by a clearing of the throat on Fara's part.

"I never said no," she replied softly. The ensuing quiet left Fox sitting there with his breath held, and his heart beating madly.

"I'd be doing myself a favor to date you. So, because I need you around the way you like me, and because ... oh heck with it, Yes, I'll date you, no use getting into all the silly reasons why ; Just yes!"

Fox's breath was taken away, and it took a moment for his equilibrium to regain before he could reply, "Really? Far out!" he wasn't exactly sure how to express himself, considering all they've been through together, one would assume they should have been dating last year.

At the same time, most didn't know the therapy involved that Fox underwent to try and get a few dark skeletons out of his head, after that whole bit with the Ilerian chic. Fara just giggled at his silly reaction, bucking the fighter craft away from Fox, punching the afterburn and heading towards Katina's Capital city. Fox rolled his Arwing over, and pulled up on the stick, heading downwards, descending upon the city after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Quick Author's note: I spell checked this chapter 3 times. I re-uploaded it 3 times. Everytime, all the original spelling mistakes stayed. I kept trying to fix it, but I don't know what's going on, so this will be the ONLY chapter that should have any real spelling errors. For that, I appologize. Once this uploading tool wants to work with my properly saved document with no spelling errors, I'll re-up the chapter, properly. For now, read it for what it is, a story, not a college literary grade. Thanks!

CHAPTER

_"A Memory's New Vengence"_

x

* * *

The two arwings lifted, side by side, their nose cones tilting to a 45 degree angle to stop all forward motion, and to slowly set down upon the runway besides a shiney white and reddish-pink colored fightercraft.

"Is that who I think it is?" Fox mused, rubbing the bottom side of his muzzle.

"And of whom are you assuming to be it's owner?" Fara replied, with a giggly little grin. The Arwing jolted gently as it sat down upon the runway, the sun's gentle rays shimmering off of her polished dashboard as the canopy lifted from the cockpit.

Fox tilted his head slightly, pressing his paw against his communicator's metallic casing, "That friend of Falco.. Katt, or whatever that chic's name was," he trailed off seeing his wingmate and Katt Monroe approach from the small metallic door on the side of the flight control tower.

Just then, Katt's voice filled Fox's communicator, "Sugar, you mean ta tell me that you don't remember my full name, tiger? Or do you mean to say that Falco doesn't gloat enough about me?"

"It hasn't been since the war, last year," Fox replied with an impish grin, as he lifted his legs over the side of the fighter's hull, sliding down until he slid off the angled side of the Arwing, dropping to the ground. As Falco Lombardi approached, Fox and the old time friend quickly proceeded to administer a complex handshake to one another, leaving Fara and Katt watching, brows raised.

As the complicated synchronized gestures came to an end, Fox and Falco each pulled one another into a half hug, putting one free arm around the other, with a quick clasp on the other's back.

"Hey, McCloud," Falco said with a grin, ribbing him quickly in the gut.

"Guess who said 'yes' to a date?" Fox quickly replied, keeping his voice down. Over the roar of the airfield, Fox knew that no one else would hear what he said to Falco in a quick moment of confidence.

Falco grinned, "I bet she's standing behind you."

"Yep," Fox conceeded, looking rather pleased with himself.

"AHEM," Fara cleared her throat, approaching the two, "If I'm not interupting anything important, would you guys like to go see why we had to drag you both here?"

"Why, of course, dear," Fox said, his brows raised, with a broad smile.

"You quit that," Fara scowled playfully. That was basically what drew Katt's currious attention. She stepped besides the azure Avian, folding her arms, leaning forward with her brow lifted, as if expecting to hear what's going on.

Fara smiled almost shyly, "I'll explain later," She chuckled softly. With that, Fara placed her paws against the backs of both StarFox pilots and began to push forward, causing them to quickly fall into step, being led by Fara. Katt followed, arms folded and knowing exactly what was going to happen.

Leading the group forward, they quickly approached the small white building that was attached to the base of the control tower. Katt ran ahead to open the door, while Fara continued to lead the gentlemen inside. Fox cut a sidelong glance to Falco who could only reply with a shrug. Once inside, Katt stepped in, pulling the door shut. The lights were dim, but nothing that Fox couldn't see, with his natural vulpine night vision.

There was a table set up in the middle of the second room on the right. Several chairs were set around it, and as they group moved closer, Fox could tell there was a screen built into the center of the table. Fara stopped in the doorway, with her arms folded.

"What..?" Fox looked perplexed as did his currious wingman. Fara lifted her right paw, pointing at the table, and so Fox approached it quietly, glancing down at the moniter within.

_. . . . . "And this has been a KNN exclusive. With the dissapearence of IRIRIAN's military member "ILIRIA" the Narconi 4 Iririan regime has crumbled, and the Narconi system has contacted Corneria of the Interplanitary Defense Council to sign a treaty of peace, putting the only slightly civilized people of Narconi4 on the council. General Pepper is expected to speak and will do so within the hour. Until then our Katina News Network team is standing by for an interview with the leader of Narconi4 and..."_

Fox glanced back to Fara and Katt, who stood side by side with a grin. He glanced to Falco knowing his friend and wingmate had the same thought, and it was time to voice it.

"So," Fox started, wondering exactly how to word his question, "Well...uh, Why did you guys... bring us all the way to Katina just to see KNN?" Falco rubbed the backside of his head lightly before picking up where Fox left off.

"And what are you two girls up to?"

Fara grinned to Katt, who nodded in return.

"You realize they wouldn't have come if we told them, hon," Katt said to Fara, as if in casual conversation. Fara grinned, nodding softly, "I know, I know..."

"...What?" Fox and Falco seemed to say this word together, and regardless of the simultanious question, both of them were too busy being suspicious to really realize it.

Finally Fara took a long deep breath and side stepped from the doorway. In her wake, General Pepper stood in his full dress uniform, wearing a pair of dark aviator shades. Stepping into the room, he patted Fara on her shoulder and she leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Good luck on that speech Sir, I have full confidence in you," Fara said. He smiled softly then approached McCloud. Fox decided to salute him, regardless of his non-military status.

"Heh, at ease, McCloud. I have a surprise for you," Pepper said, then offered a respectful nod to Falco who returned the gesture evenly.

"A...what?" Fox tilted his head once more, reaching his right paw back to scratch lightly at his nape, stealing a glance at a giddy looking Fara. Katt seemed to know something as well, looking as though she was proud of herself for completing a complicated assignment...

"The director of relations from Narconi 4 wishes to speak to you, today, live. He just found out this morning that the disappearence of Illiria is due in part to your efforts last year. We filled him in on what happened and he wanted to present a token of appreciation to you on air, having heard what you went through and what you had to persevere. I know you would never have accepted a publicly televised award and so I had Fara and her friend bring both you and Lombardi, while I was able to contact Peppy through Slippy, who you know does R&D for our weapons," Pepper explained.

Fox looked increadulous. His jaw dropped wide open, and he was simply astonished that Fara and Pepper would go through such great lengths to put him on the spot like this.

"You want me to ...what?" Fox glanced to Falco who simply shrugged. Falco really wasn't bothered by publicity. He sorta relished in the attentions of the media or teenage fanbase that StarFox had amassed since their successful Venom run, two years ago. Even with their failure to obtain a victory in last year's war with the Venom-Iririan military league, between Fox missing in action and the successful wedge having been driven through Venom and the Iririanians's collaborated effort, StarFox never dwindled in it's popularity. Falco loved this. Fox, on the other hand wanted to accomplish two things, making a better world, and making a living. He was indifferent to a crowd of people cheering his name...

No strike that thought, Fox remembered the public of Papetoon, running to his side after Andross escaped in the small pod a few years back, taking refuge in the blackhole after Fox, Falco and Peppy destroyed the corebase over Papetoon's upper hemisphere. He remembered how confident he felt deep down inside after having liberated the population from fear. A light smile crept up over his muzzle, but was quickly stifled.

"Since you have me on the spot here, I can't refuse," McCloud finally conceeded.

"Oh, there was no way I would have taken a refusal," Pepper replied with a grin. Falco had to grin at that, while Fara and Katt exchanged a high 5. Obviously Pepper had put them up to this whole thing, to get it together on such short notice.

"So long as I get to address the fact that Fara and I are dating on an interplanitary televised news network? I can't refuse," Fox said with a satisfied looking grin. Fara suddenly gave pause, turning away from Katt to give Fox 'the look'.

"Ooo.. Uh, Mac, I think you should reconsider," Falco whispered into Fox's ear.

"No no," Fox said, shaking his head, "She went through alot of trouble to get me televised so I can make news. Why not announce that the StarFox Squadron 'Bachlor-leader' has his eyes on someone?"

"Really, Junior," Pepper cut in, "This is just going to be you and the team recieving a little admonishment from the Narconi leader." Fara seemed to smile at Pepper's words, as if he had just saved her bacon. Then he continued, "You can talk about Fara all you want on a talk show. I'm sure there will be plenty of offers now that it's going public that you had more to percevere under Illiria then simply being a prisoner. Maybe you can talk about how Fara came to your rescue, proving her secret love for you and..." Pepper was suddenly cut off by Fara.

"Enough," She interupted. Fox grinned slightly, knowing that Pepper was only trying to make light humor of the real situation, knowing that Fox would be asked about the horrors that sometimes still haunted his sleep, on live television. Fox appreciated Pepper's decent attempt at humor, and leaned back on the table behind him, while thinking of where to go with the conversation.

"Well," Falco finally said, coming to Fox's rescue once again. "The way I see it, StarFox is gonna get KNN some good ratings. That's fine with me," Lombradi offered, turning to see Fox's expression.

McCloud chuckled lightly, and approached Pepper, reaching to pat the hefty hound's shoulder. "Shall we?"

Pepper nodded, turning towards the doorway. Fara and Katt stepped out of the room first, keeping their eyes peeled for the Media. The two ladies kept their guard up, knowing that the Media would turn into a circus if the group was spotted on the way to the Military Assembly hall, where most of the News Cameras were already being set up, and journalists were prepairing their introduction speeches, off camera.

Once in the room, several members of the press were quick to approach Falco and Fox, another several flocking to Pepper. Fara reached her hand out, placing a paw over one of the men's microphones.

"Please...; Can't it wait until we're all settled in? Do you really want to make the General late for his speech?" She said with an authoritative tone. Already, a throng of press had been seated around the podium, waiting for everything to start.

"Mr. McCloud, what brings you here to Katina Capital City for this historic treaty signing?" One journalist asked. Fox eyed the lynx carefully before leaning forward to the offered micraphone to answer quickly.

"I'm just a guest, and I'm here to celebraite the victory of Narconi 4 over the Iririanians," Fox replied.

"Mr. McCloud!" Fox glanced up at another reporter, wielding a micraphone. "Mr. McCloud! How do you reply to the new rumors that you were forced to work for the Iririanians and what was it like?"

With that simple question, Fox went silent, having a short flashback of himself reaching a paw out. A small metallic console was sought... a small button was pressed.. and a scream was heard in the background.. In this moment, Fox looked over his shoulder and saw a man named Steren behind him, crushed and ripped into shreds by the expanding forcefield that was barring the jail cell he was standing next to. Then he heard Falco's voice, snapping him back to reality.

"Look pal, Fox was a POW, that made it back in one piece. Give the guy some credit," Lombardi said, patting the reporter on the shoulder, guiding him away from Fox, to give the vulpine a little space.

"Well what about the rumors that you flew against Fox McCloud in a dogfight and survived his brainwashed wrath?" The reporter suddenly said, directing the new question towards the Avian.

Again, Fox's eyes seemed distant. The room was replaced by the inky tendrils of vast open space. Fox's paws closed into fists and he could feel the cold metal of a flight stick in his palms. Venom letters and symbols flashed infront of him, the viewscreen's glow reflecting in his eyes. A small red box closed around the tiny object that made a loop in the distence, heading back towards him. It was an enemy... but it's voice was so familure...

_'Fox. This... this is Falco. Do you read me?'_

_'Fox- I know it's you in there. What are you doing?'_ Fox felt his fists push forward, the control stick responding fluidly. The fighter leaned forward to push the enemy's aircraft into a sharp dive, but apparently his bogey was ready and darted out of the way, causing Fox's blaster fire to miss. Next thing he knew, the bogey was coming up underneath him...

_'Oh no you don't, Fox, I taught you that trick!' _The familure voice exclaimed. It was at this point that Fox felt confusion and that ment punishment... He heard the voice again, although it was much more clear. There was no longer the crackle of radio gray-noise, but clear as if the voice was standing directly beside him.

"I could easily tell you that I out flew my wingleader. But it was my Wing Commander's iron willpower that kept him from shooting me down," Falco replied to the reporter. Fox was shaken from his reverie, glancing up at the Avian who stood taller than the rest of the group as they made their way towards the head of the room.

"So you're admitting that Fox flew against you in a Venom fighter?" The reporter asked excitedly.

"Man, don't twist my words around, I never mentioned a Venom Fighter or Fox flying against me. I just said he had iron willpower that kept him from shooting me down." Falco quickly realized that simply by trying to suggest that Fox was strong enough to keep from tearing Falco appart, the Press only pulled up the fact that he indeed flew against his fellow StarFox team member.

"Look," Falco finally said, "If it really was Fox in that Venom fighter, don't you think he would have flew home and rescued himself? I was just trying to suggest that Fox would never take me on in a dog fight. He's too loyal for that!" The Avian exclaimed.

Fox was too loyal... too loyal... McCloud's eyes fluttered shut as he was slowly guided forward towards the head of the Assembly Hall, and everything around him was dark. In the center of the room his mother stood next to Iliria, who stood, smiling.

_'But you wouldn't attack a friend would you? What would your parents think?'_ The voice belonged to Iliria, and ... Fox's leg brushed something.. and he found himself sitting suddenly, staring at Vixy... Her soft smile and her gentle visage faded and was replaced by that same soft smile, the same gentle visage... but her ears were horizontal as opposed to vertical... Fox was stairing at Fara, sitting off to the right, behind the podium.

"Pst, Fox," Fara leaned towards him, whispering quietly. "You alright? You looked like you blacked out back there. Just relax, don't be camera shy or nervous. You'll do fine!" She said, reaching forward to pat his muzzle. He smiled softly, remember what the shrink told him... That there is a difference between reality and fantasy. But that you can make Fantasy a reality by simply using mind over matter, and right now, that seemed like solid advice. Afterall, Fox was once lonely, and his Fantasy of finding someone to spend his life with was more reality now than before, with Fara accepting his proposal to courting. And he knew that one day, Fara would accept his proposal to engagement, and he would be betrothed to the one he adored.

But reality had to start with real life. And right now, he was sitting off to the right of the podium, in the far left corner of the room, next to Falco, behind Fara and Katt. That's when his head cleared up, and he realized that General Pepper was giving a speech. How long had he been day dreaming? A quick glance at his wrist-chronometer basically told him that nearly forty-five minutes had passed.

x

* * *

"The price of our freedom is at the cost of eternal vigilance. The price of this freedom is a cost that weighs upon every freedom-loving citizen of both Lylat and Narconi's system, and together, by this joining ... by the signing of this treaty, may we both compliment one another's freedom with joint vigilance." The voice was replaced by applause. The applause was replaced by darkness. . .

The image faded from the holovid's platform, a fading white dot replacing what was once the image of the Narconi speaker. Seeing Fox McCloud besides him, and mentioning a victory over the Iririan military faction made her sick... hearing him talk of freedom made her sick. Seeing Fox walking back to his chair wearing a medal presented by the leader of Narconi 4 made her sick... and seeing Fox sit back down next to that silly little fennec he was so obsessed with made her stomach churn.

Iliria picked up the small remote control in her paw, lifting it over her head in preperation to hurl the small object when suddenly she froze. Her paw lowered once more, and her finger mashed down on the power button. The image was brought back to life once more, and her maw was covered with a rather sardonic smirk. It was only a moment before the live speech was over, and the news would show recaps from the highlights of the speech. Her patience was awarded with a shot of Fox McCloud sitting down behind the podium, wearing a medal around his neck. When he sat down, he took an empty seat adjacent to the cute looking vixen, taking her paw into his own, just as the clip ended, replaced with an image of the news anchor.

Iliria closed her eyes for a moment, trying to remember where she's seen that face before. Picking up a magazine with the words WORLD written at the top, Iliria flipped to page 45. Fox McCloud was on the center of the page. She flipped through a few pages until she got to a picture of Fox with his paws outwards, as if he was explaining something. The caption underneath was quite clear...

_'Fox explains that his team, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad and Peppy Hare would never be complete without a woman who was very special to him since the Venom-Lylat War. Fara Phoenix, a military instructer had lead the team in an assult against The Venom-Iririan military League and was pivitol in his safe return. Fara Phoenix is daughter to the celebrity founder of Phoenix space freight, our very own.. Mr. Riches himself, Peter Jacob "Devon" Phoenix...'_

Iliria's lips twisted upwards into a satisfied grin. It was the girl that resembled Fox's mother. Only slightly of course, it was easy to mistake, but all simularities have to end somewhere. This Fara Phoenix was a fennec; As Iliria could remember from dwelling in Fox's dreamworld, his mother was a redfox vixen. Ah, but they looked so much alike other than the ears... Fox McCloud had reached for the girl's paw when he sat down in the news clip.

It was time for Iliria to remind people why they once feared her name. It was time to give a lesson in History... and this History's lesson would be... 'Don't forget me' and oh how Iliria was ready to jog their memory.

She needed only to learn a bit more about this Fara Phoenix character. Turning to her left, she called out for her current one, waiting for his reply. Quickly, a young gentleman stepped into the room. He bowed quietly and waited for instructions.

"Be a dear and fetch me the information on Fara Phoenix," Her voice cooed, soft as silk.

"Yes Mistress. May I ask a question of you, Mistress?"

"Yes, you may speak..."

"When will I be given the chance to kill Fox McCloud for the death of my brother?"

"Oh sweety. I promise it will be soon. Steren will finally rest peacefully knowing that you've avenged his death. I think that once Miss Phoenix sees things the way you do, she'll be more than happy to help us avenge Steren's murder at Fox's hand," Iliria replied in an almost cheerful tone.

"Thank you, Mistress," the man said, then turned to leave. The room was quiet once more. This left Iliria to rub her collarbone, where her shoulder had been sore. How could she ever forget what it felt like to have it dislocated after she wound up in that dreadful pit. Had she not known of the release hatch they used to get Fox out with, when he spent time in it, she would have starved. Since her shoulders wern't as broad as McCloud's, it took her several days to get out of that damned shaft, but she would never forget. ...Never forget the humiliation Fox McCloud delt her... And she would remind him where he belongs, when she had this Fara Phoenix in her grasp...

x

* * *

Fox stepped onto the bridge of GreatFox, glancing from left to right at the dimmly illuminated area. He settled down into his favorite chair, pulling the laptop up, that was built into the right armrest. Upon lifting the screen the computer began to bootup quickly, prompting a display of options. Fox punched a few keys and his optic mail began to come up, displaying "Six Unread Optic Letters".

No sooner had he began opening the first letter when Slippy Toad shuffled onto the deck, looking tired. A tool was wedged in his left hand as he trudged across the room, nodding quietly to Fox.

"Dear Mr. McCloud," Fox began to read outloud, "It would be to our delight if you could escourt the treaty vessel ULANBURG from Narconi 4 to Corneria. We'll pay you handsomely for your protection. If you decide to take this offer, We'll give you 25,000 credits before and after the flight." Fox glanced up from the screen and grinned at Slippy.

"Fifty Thousand credits, Slip. That'll buy a loooot of Pizza," McCloud said with a slight grin upon his muzzle.

"When d-d-do we fly this escourt bit?" Slippy asked, scratching the underside of his chin with the screwdriver in his left hand. Fox parused the letter once more, before answering.

"They apparently havn't even finished the rough draft copy of the treaty. They gotta put in all the clauses and all the legal jargan. It's not just a post-it note that says "we're friends, sign here". I'd say about 40 hours. That gives me time to spend some quality alone-time with Miss Phoenix," Fox explained with a grin. Slippy smiled then shook his head, shuffling off the bridge and out into the hallway.

"I'm out," The frog said behind him, as he passed through the double doors.

"Night!" Fox called in return, opening the next letter.

Several moments went by in silence before the double doors opened up once more. Fox didn't bother glancing up to see who it was just yet, he was still reading over the last several sentences of his second O-Mail, as the person made their way onto the bridge. Finally his eyes lifted from the screen.. and suddenly his jaw dropped wide open at who stood before him.

Iliria had her arms folded, standing before him. The small com-link that was attached to the side of her head seemed to shine as she stood just feet away from him, with a shyann strapped to her hip. It was the Pandorian music instrument of choice for Peppy, resembling a harp of sorts. Her arms unfolded, and she lifted her fist, pointing her finger directly at him. He reached for the blaster in the storage compartment build into the side of his chair, but by the time he brought the gun up, she was gone. Fox was alone in the room, the double doors slid shut.

"What the..." Fox muttered softly as he sat up, and slid to the floor, keeping his pistol trained on the doors that had just slid shut. He walked to the wall, adjacent to the doors and put his back up against the bulkhead, then spun around, into the doorway, his gun drawn, as the doors slid open.

He was staring directly into complex ruby orbs of sunswept crimson hues. Those glowing red eyes spoke volumes of the Iririan standing infront of him. He quickly brandished the Pistol and burried the muzzle into Iliria's stomach, pulling the trigger. Nothing. He rubbed his eyes with the backside of his paws, now aware of the hole in the hallway wall several feet away. The frustraited vulpine cursed softly, pushing the pistol into the waistband of his sweats, looking around the hallway furtivly. Nothing. There was no reason that the double doors should have slid open in the first place... did they? Apparently his mind wasn't through playing tricks on him.

"This is silly. If she was still alive, the Iririan forces wouldn't have lost their footing against the Narconis. She's so dead," Fox reassured himself.

"_Who's_ dead?" The soft voice filled the room, causing him to glance back into the bridge, where the sound had come from. No one was there. Fox turned back to the hallway, glancing out into it, left then right. Nobody was around.

"Aw, c'mon! She's dead, Fox!" McCloud said aloud, as he reapproached his bridge-chair. Slumping down into the cushion, he continued to try and reassure himself that everything was fine. "Andross prolly kicked her ass for trying to manipulate him. She's probably got a blaster hole in her skull, floating through space, after the old ape tossed her butt out an airlock," Fox reasoned.

Just then the hallway doors slid open. Fox freed his blaster almost instantly, pointing the barrel at whatever was about to walk through those doors. A very suprised Fara quickly covered her muzzle with a paw, gasping softly in surprise.

Seeing this, Fox quickly pushed the gun into the seat cushion in shame. Fara approached him, looking concerned but still shocked. He couldn't even begin to explain and just shook his head, throwing his paws up in the air. She opened her muzzle to speak, or perhaps to seek an explination when Fox quickly replied, "Don't ask... please"

"Yeah... I might not like the answer," She conceeded. Approaching him, Fara was quick to change the subject to something a little less confusing, "So, how long before we arrive in the Narconi system?"

"Another hour. Then in the morning, we'll escort the ambassador back to Lylat," He explained. Fara nodded, walking to the viewscreen, placing her palm gently upon it. She thought for a moment, finally looking over her shoulder to Fox, and speaking, "You uh, not looking forward to returning there are ya...?"

"It wasn't the nicest experience... that time I ... we... crash landed on their planet," Fox reminded.

"It was a jungle region... It's not supposed to be civilized, Fox."

"So?" He grinned, shaking his head, "You know... We almost lost my father's best friend on that place. That's all I have left of my old man; That place just gives me the creeps because of what happened from the direct involvement with the enemy force's leader," Fox added. Fara shook her head softly, knowing that he was still a little bit bugged out by Iliria. She was really the only adversary to put the fear of God into Fox McCloud. Fara also knew that Fox had nightmares about his parents, about falling to his death at the bottom of a cliff, and a good many other dreams that lasted for ages after Iliria dissapeared.

Sauntering over to him, Fara gently collapsed into his lap. Hooking an arm around him, she nuzzled the side of his face with hers, gently. Fox responded warmly, hooking an arm about her. Afterall, they were technically "Dating" now.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, real action starting in this chapter. It should stay consistantly action packed until the last page :D

-ken

* * *

CHAPTER

_"More than a memory"_

x

* * *

GreatFox slowed, easing into an orbit above Narconi 4. The sun was just beginning to show over the eastern side of the planet, bathing the mothership in it's soft luminescence. Inside, Fox and the team were busily washing the Arwings out on the middle of the flight deck. Each of the Arwings had been lined up side by side, five in a row. Fox and Falco used large brushes on extendable poles to soap the hulls down, while Fara and Peppy each had a hose, rinsing them off. Meanwhile, Slippy was detailing the cockpit interiors.

Afterwards, the team headed back to the bridge to check in, before making their way to the sleeping quarters for a little shut eye, before the big day. Each member had crashed out for the night, by the time the ship's chronometer clicked 23:15. Fox quickly sunk into a dream state, remembering the time he beat his father in the local military shooting range with a hand-blaster.

Peppy's dream, on the other hand, was far different. Every night that he went to bed on the GreatFox, his thoughts were quick to return to Corneria, where his mind would link up with his Wife, Anne's mind, in their slumber.

x

* * *

Fara suddenly sat up in the middle of the night, glancing at the port hole across the room. She wasn't sure what it was that had shaken her from her slumber, but she thought she heard someone calling her name. Moving across the living space, Fara stopped in front of the window, placing her paws on either side of it. White dots littered the sky outside of GreatFox, while it cruised through the void of the system, towards Narconi 4.

She glanced away from the window, but suddenly something caught the corner of her eye. Whirling back around to the window, Fara saw that there was nothing, but the litter of white stars. She inspected the window, swearing silently to herself that she'd seen something red in it only a moment ago. Nothing. Nothing but the inky tendrils of raven sky and distant, quiet stars.

Come to think of it, she'd noticed that Fox was acting a little weirder than usual -- ever since this whole Narconi thing started back up. Fara turned away from the porthole, same as before, but this time there was nothing to catch her eye. She glanced once more at the window, from over her shoulder. Nothing.

Satisfied, Fara headed back to bed, sitting down on the edge of her mattress. She wasn't sure she could get back to sleep, however.

_Fara_...

_Fara... Fight me, Fara. Attack me..._

Fara Phoenix shook her head rapidly, placing her paws on either side of her skull. The purple headset she often wore was sitting on a dresser so she had to have been hearing non-existent things. A glance at the ship's chronometer, built into her nightstand read "05:58:00". The seconds ticked by until it was only one minute 'till 6 am. She shook her head slowly and went for a bathrobe, it was time to shower.

Fox sat up. His heart was pounding in his sweat soaked chest. His paw quickly sifted through the damp fur over his beating heart. Suddenly he dropped back onto the bed, collapsing in silence. His panting was the only sound in the room. His view of the ceiling did nothing to comfort him in any way.

"Damn that woman," Fox muttered under his breath. He kicked his legs out over the side of the bed, standing up. His paw reached out to his right, drawing his robe about him, tying the sash.

Out in the Rec-Room, Fox went straight for the coffee pot. Once he had himself a mug poured, he turned back to the room, surprised to see Fara sitting in the lounge chair.

"Hey," His voice was soft, tender. She smiled lightly, waving with a quick flick of her right paw.

"Can't sleep?" Fara asked.

"Nope. You?" Fox replied.

"Gotta get up in an hour anyhow." Fara shook her head slowly, taking another sip from her own coffee mug, then placing it on the table.

Fox rubbed the bottom side of his muzzle with his free hand thoughtfully. Then he shrugged and spoke, "You realize that we'll have to get in on the battle on the planet, between what's left of the Iririan forces and the Narconians to get to the Ulanburg launch site. We'll collect 25 G's on site and 25 more when we get them to Corneria, but I heard the battle is still thick down there, flushing the Iririan's out."

Fara nodded slowly, "Yeah. I'm not looking forward to doing battlefield work. How do you plan to cut a swath through the Irirans? IF you don't mow the local soldiers down, they won't let the Ulanburg launch. All it takes is for one soldier with one shoulder mounted rocket launcher and..." Fara found herself cut off by someone in the doorway. Her head lifted, glancing at the open door.

Fox had also noticed this. The Rec Room door slid open but no one stood in the doorway. He walked back over to the door peeking out into it, left then right...

"..No ones there," He said.

"So I'm not crazy?" Fara wondered allowed.

"That's why I pulled that blaster on you, yesterday. That same door thing happened last night. And.. I'm sorry about that," Fox said. Fara offered a smile, using her hand to gesture that it should be dismissed and not dwelled upon. Fox nodded slowly in understanding and glanced back to the door.

"You don't think someone's playin' with our heads?" Fara's concern seemed rather serious. Fox, on the other hand, shook his head 'no'.

McCloud shrugged after that, "I think it's just a short in the wires or something. I'm sure it's something minor. Let's go shower and suit up. I want an early start. I'll set orders up for Falco and Slippy for air support. You and I will take a LandMaster down and clear out some of those troops so we have clear skies to launch Ulanburg," he said.

Fara nodded, finishing the coffee before heading back to her room.

x

* * *

An hour went by. It was near 7:30 in the morning and both vulpine commander and vixen found themselves on the hanger bay, pushing several crates off the edge of the deck. Once the crates were secured up against the wall, Fox and Fara exchanged glances.

Nothing was said between either at this point, just an exchange of smiles, before they walked side-by-side to the well painted camo-colored Land Master. Even the silver treads seemed to be painted over in greens, tans, blacks and dark grays. McCloud picked up an end of a tarp that the tank was sitting on, which looked to have been painted the same color of green that the tank had been covered in. He clipped the end of the tarp to the top of the tank, so that it's sky-blue bottom was now exactly what the tank would look like.

Once both sides of the tank were covered by the sky-blue tarp and it was tied firmly to several lock pins around the hatch, he walked around to the front and back and did the same. Fox wrapped his paw around the handle on the outside, hoisting himself upon the majestic tank's gun mount.

Quick to pop the hatch, Fox reached down to Fara, who took his hand and pulled herself up. Letting her slide into the hatch first, Fox followed behind; Closing the hatch behind himself, they moved around inside to get comfortable. Inside the tank, Fox flipped several switches which brought the systems on line and the metallic beast to life.

"What's the blue tarp for? To keep the deck from getting green paint on it?"

Fox smiled slightly, "No. It's sky dropping camo. They won't very-well see us dropping in from above. Then I pop the locks and it goes flat on the ground. The side that'll be facing up will be green, so it won't give away our landing location. There're holes in the bottom side where the treads and thrusters are," Fox explained.

This particular LandMaster had been outfitted with two chairs. The back rests were back to back, a .50 caliber machine gun was at the back seat where Fara now rested. Her paws wrapped around the grips, resting her index fingers just underneath the triggers, one on either side. Fox settled down into the front facing seat, in front of the main controls. After what only seemed like a moment, the tank lurched forward, causing Fara to gasp lightly.

Realizing she'd forgotten about safety, she pulled a seatbelt latch over her chest, clipping it shut into the chair, fastened between her thighs like a child's car seat. The duel straps came over her shoulders and went into a mechanism that became one strap which went from her tummy to the seat fastening device. It was a little uncomfortable at first but she decided she'd make due.

Fox on the other hand, had a different style of safety belt system. It had more of a jet-fighter style seat belt, and felt rather natural. The lush green planet opened up before them as they neared the edge of the flight deck, passing through the air-tight force field. The tank rolled off the deck and into a free-fall heading towards the planet's surface surrounded in a ruby glow.

Fara felt as though she was on a roller coaster, suddenly weightless, held in place by her safteybelt. The targeting screen for her machine gun showed a picture of the GreatFox's belly for only a second or two, then space. It took on a red glow as the tank dropped from the sky towards the planet's surface. She licked her lips with slight apprehension, yelling back to Fox.

"Does this thing have emergency 'chutes?" Her voice sounded calm but Fox knew better.

"Nope," He replied with a grin. But his smooth tone told her that he was only joking, which made her feel a bit better.

"Be nice," she warned.

Fox smiled, reaching for the belly-boosters underneath the tank, using them to slow it's descent when they got around 5,500 feet from the ground. He glanced to his readouts before replying to her with a simple, "I'm always nice!"

Fara rolled her eyes trying to keep her sheepish grin under wraps. The LandMaster began to slow in it's downfall. The plummet didn't seem so bad now, but it caused Fara's ears to pop regardless. She swallowed to regain her hearing, firmly placing her paws upon the machine gun handles.

Far below, green foliage seemed to be rushing up to meet them but as Fox used the belly boosters underneath the tank, it slowed until it was hovering 150 feet in the air. He slowly descended upon a clearing in the jungle area and landed so well that Fara couldn't hardly tell. It was her monitor display that told her they were now flat on the ground and ready for action. With a quick movement of the gun's handles, she swerved the .50 caliber gun from left to right, scanning the area behind the tank.

She thought for a moment before asking, "I know the Iririan species are all hares... what are the Narconians?" Her eyes stayed sharp for anything that might be camouflage that could have detected the landing.

McCloud pressed the lock-release to drop the tarp flat on the ground, revealing a well painted tank and camo colored tarp facing up as he thought about her question. The blue side of the tarp was now face down and would be left behind. It was one of Slippy's ideas really, an ingenious one at that.

"Equine," Fox replied. He'd only seen the two legged horse shaped species on a slide projector before. He wasn't exactly sure if they were friendly or not, but he'd heard that The Prime Minister was quite intelligent. Fox felt sure the guy would be nice simply because Fox was there to keep him alive.

Checking the readout, Fox plotted a course towards the launch pad of the Ulanburg. It was at least 50 kilometers from their landing point, but it was the best he could do to stay away from the Iririan forces and sneak up from behind. Off in the distance there was a muffled explosion, possibly a hand grenade.

Putting the tank into gear, it began to roll forward, leaving the green tarp behind and heading into the thick brush. Fox gave a grin, using the computer to determine where the trees gapped together too closely to get the tank between. The computer quickly analyzed the area closing off any possible routes to go that they might get stuck in. From there, Fox pushed his foot down on the throttle, barreling through the dense brush, mowing through the bushes and smaller plants.

Another explosion was heard in the background, causing Fox's ears to perk, as he navigated through the forested area. There were sporadic sounds of machine gun fire which grew closer as the LandMaster proceeded towards the Ulanburg's launch site. Up ahead, Fox spotted an abandoned shack. It was crudely painted over in green.

Fox smirked. "Computer: Are there any Narconian bio-signs in the immediate area?"

"Negative." The monotone reply made Fox grin. He punched the throttle, plowing through the old shack, which crumbled to splinters. The two occupants were slightly jolted, inside. Meanwhile, several Iririans that had been within the confines of the shack shouted in surprise, firing their guns in any given direction. As the tank passed through the opposite side, they came into Fara's sights.

The machine gun mounted on the back of the LandMaster came to life, bucking slightly under Fara's paws. Riddling the remains of the shack with holes, she made sure that no one would be left to radio in to the main unit. Fox punched the throttle again, breaking through several logs that had blocked the path.

"Warning," The computer's monotone voice was ever familiar, "Mines ahead." Fox pressed two keys on the computer keyboard, causing a thermal view of the forest to show on his monitor. Most everything was around 85 degrees making it difficult to see any mines. He switched to X-Ray, seeing two mechanical looking lumps up ahead.

Tapping the belly-booster button, the tank lifted, leaping over the mines. The Land Master sailed with ease over the path, landing with a rough jolt several meters away from where it took off. His eyes squinted before returning to the X-Ray monitor. It was easy to tell the bone structure of a Hare. Up ahead, one was picked up on the X Ray vision monitor, carrying what looked like a tube upon his shoulder.

Rolling hard to the left, the tank dashed out of the way as a rocket whizzed passed. Fox mashed down the button causing a thick green discharge to land just behind where the Iririan stood. The explosion caused the Hare to go flying. Fox readjusted course, maneuvering to the right. He opened fire again, hearing Fara let off another burst of machine gun fire from behind him.

The tank crashed through a crude camp spot, knocking over several green tents. Several nearby Iririans pulled out hand blasters, trying to fire on the tank, but their fire was deflected by the LandMaster's Armor. As the LandMaster continued through the area, Fara cleaned out that which they left behind, keeping them from radioing from help, to maintain stealth.

Fox glanced down at the readout to see how far they had left to go. 46 Kilometers. Several Narconians came into view, up ahead. They appeared to be locked into combat with a platoon of Iririans. Fox could see the occasional mortar fire up ahead, as well as the ground spitting upwards as it was pelted with machine gun fire. Several logs had been set up to repel gunfire. It was easy to see which side the troops were hiding behind as one side was completely chewed up.

Fox glanced at his X-Ray scope monitor again. The Narconians were on the far right, the Iririans were up ahead. Charging up the main cannon's beam, Fox unleashed a heavy blast towards the parameter secured by the Iririans. Another volley of green baster fire littered the area as Fox opened fire on the Iririan troops. Several Iririan soldiers turned Rocket Propelled Grenade launchers on the tank, opening fire.

Fox quickly went for evasive maneuvers, rolling to the right, towards a tree. The tank seemed to nimbly roll halfway up the tree trunk, landing on its treads in the middle of the camp, crushing a heavy duty 270 inch barrel cannon. Fox tapped the boosters again, rolling hard to the left, flattening several Iririan troops. The rest of the black and gray armored hares scattered, running in different directions. Those that ran towards the Narconians were mowed down by machine gun fire on behalf of the equine race.

Fox reached for the microphone, as he spoke back at Fara. "Only 42 Kilometers. I'm going to radio the base and have them bring down two extra Arwings and meet us at the Ulanburg launch point. By the time they get the fighters in the area, We'll have cleared out enough of the enemy forces to get the Arwings in safely," he said, dialing in the communication frequency for GreatFox.

"Slippy; Fox here, I need you to airlift two Arwings down to the launch site. Have Peppy and Falco fly the air-transport cruisers. I need you to stay on board GreatFox for tech support," Fox said into his microphone.

Fox's reply came after a moment of silence. Slippy's voice seemed deeper in tone than it usually was. He only spoke this way when he was deeply concerned. "Fox, I'll have them leave right away. But I can only send Peppy. He'll have to tractor both Arwings in, they'll be waiting when you get there. Falco's out dispatching enemy fighters," The frog explained.

"But how can you get two Arwings out here? An Arwing can only tractor one other Arwing in at a time," Fox said, trying not to appear surprised.

"I'll have him bring Fara's Arwing and tow yours. He can fly the LandMaster back to the GreatFox, provided there's anything left of it," Slippy replied.

Fox frowned and sighed softly. "Understood, Fox out." The channel was closed quickly.

"What was all that about?" Fara said, rubbing the back of her head lightly for a moment. Fox reopened fire on another group of Irians, rocking another squadron with gunfire.

"I dunno. GreatFox is under attack," Fox said, keeping his attention mostly on the group ahead. Several troops scattered but Fox planted several quick blasts in their paths, blasting most of them. Only a few troops were able to escape the barrage of tank blaster fire, dealt by the wrathful hand of Fox McCloud.

"About 38 Kilometers," Fara yelled back, between short bursts of machine gun rounds. She still had more than 6/8ths of her ammunition left at this point.

"Roger," Fox replied, suddenly rolling the tank to the far right again to avoid a shoulder mounted rocket. Fara could see the explosion twenty meters behind the LandMaster. It was large enough to knock over several trees.

x x x

* * *

Meanwhile...

Iliria placed her paw to her lower lip, reading the communication printout. According to what she was reading, this Fara Phoenix would be flying the fighter that was going to be manned by the Pandorian flying off of GreatFox. She decided that would be the easiest way to tractor in the correct fighter later.

Heading up to the NightHawk's bridge, Iliria made herself comfortable in the captain's chair. It gave her control over the bridge, giving her a sense of

domination over the crew around her. The Iririan crew worked diligently despite the condition of the NightHawk. She'd abandoned her old favorite flagship after moving onto Andross's home world a few years ago. NightHawk spent the last few years in drydock in complete disuse.

It was hard to assemble a worthy crew that wouldn't fail her but she felt she'd managed to collect a worth-while group this time. The NightHawk was cloaked, sitting above Narconia4's northern hemisphere, lying in wait.

The main view screen was partitioned, displaying GreatFox on the left and an overhead of the planet's surface on the right. As much as it illed her to know that she'd lost control of the Narconian species... As much as it made her sick to know that some of the best work slaves would be free, she grew pleasure in the fact that she would have vengeance on Fox McCloud and Andross, equally.

"Make sure," She said, directing her voice towards the conn-officer, "That we only capture the Fighter that's being piloted off of GreatFox, not the one in tow. And MAKE SURE you get it when they're escorting Ulanburg off the planet. NOT before," She explained. The officer nodded in silence.

Iliria lifted from the commanding chair and stretched. She was dressed rather differently than the days she lived with Andross. A black business suit, trousers and blazer with a deep violet blouse. It looked as if she was a professional career woman. A new model of headgear was donned, the metallic unit much smaller than the last one.

It covered only a small part of her upper cheek and the base of her right ear. It was designed to amplify her brainwaves but also served to cover the scar on the right side of her face behind her eye, where Andross's blaster fire nearly killed her. If he wasn't in such a state of confusion at the time, his aim may have been true and she would be dead.

It was all because of Fox McCloud. He rushed into the room and explained to Andross that she was controlling him. Andross was confused and pulled his pistol on Iliria... Was her control not so tight about Andross, she knew he'd have surly put that gunfire between her eyes, instead. Her right paw clinched into a fist in the memory.

Yes... she would surly have her vengeance and a smile crept over her muzzle, those deep ruby orbs of her hateful gaze grew all the more intense. She had to win, she's never known failure. She only looked at the last loss and nothing more than a painfully embarrassing setback and it would _never_ happen again. _Never_.

x x x

* * *

The LandMaster rolled to a stop ten meters from the Ulanburg's launch pad. Artillery fire was fairly heavy in this area. A vibrant yellow forcefield was all that stood between the heavy gunfire and the Ulanburg. By now, Fara had exhausted the machine gun's ammo. Fox's Arwing sat on the launch platform besides the Prime Minister's ship, while Peppy was using Fara's Arwing to run strafing missions.

Inside the tank, Fara opened the supply compartment, pulling out two hand grenades and climbing out the hatch, sitting on the top. She pulled the pins from both and hurled them in two different directions. A platoon of advancing troops ducked out of the way, to avoid the blast of the first. The second grenade landed behind the cover of two soldiers on the right flank.

Fara quickly slipped the rest of the way out of the tank's hatch, closing it behind her. She made a run for the landing pad, while Fox covered her with blaster fire. She drew her pistol, placing several shots in front of her to clear the path of enemy soldiers. Several of them fired on her as she ran passed.

Fara Phoenix leapt for a log laying across the path, trying to duck behind it, while Fox launched another volley of green plasmatic gunfire. When she stood up to make another sprint, she suddenly felt something piercing hit her just above the stomach. She never stopped, however, running towards the launch bay, trying to get behind the Narconian defense line.

She felt as though she'd been punched in the gut. She knew it was gunfire that she'd taken, but she also knew that it wasn't anything nearly fatal. Draining her clip, she put another round of pistol fire in front of her, clearing out the path of enemy soldiers, allowing her some cover to run by. Up ahead she could see the sandbags of the Narconians' front line and knew she was going to make it.

Just as she got into view of the sandbag line, a line of Narconian soldiers stood up, opening fire in her direction. Fara lifted her paws up to cover her head defensively but never stopped running. She could hear bullets whizzing passed her and the cries of enemy soldiers behind her.

Suddenly another Iririan soldier came up from besides her, leaping out from behind a tree and knocking Fara to the ground. She wrestled with him for a moment, pistol whipping him in the jaw out of self defense. He fell back a bit, giving her room to throw the empty pistol at him, hitting him in the forehead with it. She took off in a sprint, once more, diving behind the sandbags just as the Narconian front line finished reloading and unleashed another barrage of artillery fire on the advancing Iririan forces.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Fara slumped down with her back against the sandbags, panting heavily. Her gut was still aching from the bullet she took and she struggled with the heavy vest she wore, trying to get it off. Throwing the Kevlar to the ground, she pressed her paw against the area where the bullet had penetrated her clothing but only marred her furry tummy. It never broke the skin, much to her relief but it sure hurt like hell.

"...-Because I've got bandits swarming the landing area," Peppy's voice said over Fara's purple headset. Then she heard Fox's reply.

"Don't worry so much, old timer. I'm all over this like a fly on shi-" Fox's voice was cut out by another transmission of enemies taunting.

"Is that the best you can do, vulpine?" The masculine Iririan voice seemed throaty and intense.

"..-then I need you to switch with me," Fox continued saying. He apparently ignored the Iririan taunt, never replying to it.

"Roger, Fox." Peppy went for another bombing run, dropping his fourth load of bombs on the advancing enemy lines. It was then that the golden forcefield dropped from around Ulanburg while Peppy rushed the Arwing down to meet the Prime Minister's ship and the Arwing that was in tow earlier. As soon as he landed, the yellow forcefield resumed it's protective cover over the landing space.

Fox brought the LandMaster up towards the platform, parking it adjacent to the platform, behind the Narconi defensive parameter. Hopping out the hatch, he climbed through the field and ran towards Fara. The two embraced, sharing a kiss.

"Are you alright? I heard from the defense parameter captain you might have taken a bullet?" Fox exclaimed.

"I'm fine!" Fara said, pushing her finger through the small hole in her leotard, showing him that the fur was clean and bloodless. "Kevlar," She said.

Fox nodded, placing his arm around her. The two ran towards the Ulanburg to meet up with the Prime Minister and work out the details for the escorted launch. Meanwhile Peppy approached Fox with a lopsided grin.

"Hey old timer, ready to put this whole thing into motion?" Fox said.

"Yeah, Fox. I can handle it," Peppy said with a nod. "The Narconians are refueling the tank. I'll meet you on GreatFox, later. It's going to stay behind and wait for me and Falco to clear out the area. You just get that Prime Minister to Corneria to sign that Treaty. After that, it's out of our paws. It's up to the Cornerian Army from that point and we'll get payed," Peppy grinned, knowing that Fox would grin at such a statement.

"Alright, Peppy. Don't get dead," Fox said, embracing the roguish looking middle-aged Hare. Peppy patted his best friend's son on the back. "I'll be fine," he reassured.

"We're rooting for ya," Fara said, patting Peppy on the back gently.

"I'll be rooting for _you_," Peppy said, meaning both her and Fox's efforts to escort.

x

* * *

Twenty minutes found Fox and Fara in space, on either side of the Ulanburg. They would take turns leaving the Escort's side to shoot down enemies. First Fara would stay by the ship, defensively while Fox flew around the general area, putting several fighters out of commission, then they would switch.

Several minutes later, Fox pulled up besides the Escort ship and Fara jetted off, engaging the enemy. Once the last red mark disappeared from her scope, she went to radio in.

"I think we're good. I don't see anything else on my scope and..." She suddenly ended on a gasp. "Oh my lord," Fara suddenly said. Her scope was suddenly littered with bogie's. She quickly punched her afterburners chasing after one of the fighters that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"These fighters don't have cloak capability, where did they come from?" Fox demanded into his radio. Because of the volume of fighters in the vicinity, Fox had no choice but to break and attack, trying to stay close to the Escort. The fighters tried to draw him further away, but he broke off his chase each time a fighter got 800 kilometers away.

Turning back towards the Ulanburg, he checked his scope, realizing that the blue dot that represented Fara had disappeared from his radar scanners. His eyes blinked twice, tapping the monitor with his paw. Where could she have gone? There was no Arwing shrapnel, it's as if she vanished.

"Fara...?" There was no reply. She was gone...


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER

_"Remember me?"_

x

* * *

Fara Phoenix opened her eyes. The light was blinding and it caused her to squint. She struggled to move her head and quickly realized that she was well fastened to a metallic table at a 45 degree angle. The position, the fact that she was strapped to the table, caused vertigo to pierced her heart... Where was she?

The lights were somewhat dim but regardless, they were pointing in her face so that her natural vulpine vision was distracted. It wasn't too bright or too dim but well adjusted to keep blinded from anything more than several feet away. The ground resembled a cargo deck style room. She wasn't really sure where she was.

The last thing Fara Phoenix could remember was her Arwing's controls powering down. Then the fighter was being tractored somewhere, but because the G-Diffuser was nonoperative with the power out, she was overcome by the sudden power of Gravity. The Arwing had begun to spin in the tractor beam and she blacked out. Now that she thought back on it, it was a clever way to capture someone.

"Whoever you are, you'd better know that you're in a hell of a lot of trouble." Her words told her ears that the room was fairly large. She could tell by the natural acoustics of the room and the slight reverb that she probably was, indeed, in a cargo bay. But there was no way to confirm her suspicions just yet and that would keep her 'in the dark' for a touch longer.

"I was once crawling in the dark," A voice said. Fara lifted her head once more, glancing around the room, still blinded by the recess lighting that was only illuminating her immediate area in a circle around her table.

"Who's there?" Fara didn't recognize the voice but it was feminine and that was only slightly comforting. It didn't reply to Fara's question but instead it initiated conversation. Fara was more or less powerless over a conversation starting, it's the only way she could learn more about her situation.

"My dear," The mystery woman started, "There's no need to thank me for coming to your rescue."

"My what?" Fara snickered softly. "What are you trying to do? You obviously didn't get your major in psychology. You don't start with the crap on the strong minded and strong willed heroines," Fara laughed, struggling gently against the table's restraints.

"I don't have a masters in Psychology. My masters is in business accounting but I never really had a use for it," The woman explained. Fara tried to use her ears to point point which direction the woman was in, then faced that general direction to the best of her ability. Fara had her head craned to the left, staring almost directly at the silhouette.

"Yeah? Well your piddly attempt as psycho BSing isn't working, so you might as well step into the light, woman."

"Oh? Should I," The lady said, "Should I step into the light, you think; My methods are pretty tried." The well hidden woman shook her head, even though she knew the Phoenix girl couldn't see it. "I like the strong of will. And yes, as a matter of fact, I did rescue you," The mystery woman explained.

"Yeah? From what?"

"The question, love, is from whom?" the enigmatic woman's voice was almost melodic... in a minor...diminished 7th chord quality. It was a seducing musical quality, yet dripping with evil. It caused a shutter to race down Fara's spine. With strength not yet renewed, Fara simply stared into the darkness as if staring her opponent down.

"You're afraid," the woman said.

"You're perceptive. Is that supposed to make me feel like you know me? Or that we're buddies, maybe?" Fara smiled. Now she was feeling that renewed strength. Her smile grew into a sheepish grin and she took a breath of confidence.

"What?"

"I know who you are!" Fara exclaimed.

"Do you...?" the voice never scowled or showed any emotion.

"Iliria the Iriran. The psychotic bitch that turned Fox against the team and against Corneria a year ago," Fara surmised.

"Indeed," Iliria conceded. "You're quite the detective."

"I watched a lot of cop shows growing up," Fara said with a smirk. She'd have folded her arms if she was able to do so.

"Be careful, Fara. Sarcasm is tacky and for the weak of mind. I would never have you considered weak of mind. My apologies if I seem protective of you. I didn't bring you here to brainwash you, but protect you from Fox McCloud," Iliria said, not yet in the small illuminated area around Fara's table.

"What the crap is this? You're telling me that you are rescuing me from Fox? What a bunch of bull," Fara spat. She rolled her eyes and laid back flat upon the table. "This is really disappointing. I can't believe anyone could have fallen for such garbage, Iliria," Fara said, shaking her head.

"It's true. When I looked into his mind previously I saw something that startled me. My slaves are men. I control them with sex and friendship and companionship. You're not a man, my tactics won't work on you," Iliria said.

"Oh, you're sly. But you're also full of jack. You didn't use sex on Fox, let alone companionship. You used the weakness of the loneliness and gaping void that was left from the death of his parents," Fara said, keeping her tone cool.

Iliria wasn't about to allow this to go in Fara's direction. She stepped forward, into the light. Silky white ears towered above her head, one of them folded in half, hovering just above her bangs. She was dressed well, black slacks and dress coat with a deep purple blouse of some sort. She looked nothing like what Fara had pictured previous to this. She was fairly attractive but sardonic looking, mostly in the eyes.

"You're not very seduced right now, obviously. There's no way I could have an effect on you, I'm here to keep you for just long enough that Fox finds another woman. This will be proof enough to you that he doesn't love you, he just wants _you_ to fill the gap in his life that his mother once occupied. Don't you see, Fara?" Iliria frowned, thoughtfully. She made it seem like she couldn't get through to Fara and that it hurt her that her warning wasn't headed.

"Your prattle is boring me. The constant bantering is just like a headache that won't go away," Fara said, her smirk still painted upon that youthful visage. Iliria offered a sour face in return.

"He came onto me. I was brainwashing him to think I was his parent... he came onto me. You resemble his mother, he's coming onto you, isn't he?" Iliria wondered allowed.

"Oh that's sick. He never came onto you. He's shy about flirting with females," Fara said.

"But didn't he once tell you that you resemble his mother? And yet he wants you in his life? That's just odd," Iliria said, shaking her head. "You know he just wants to fill his father's shoes. He wants to be the next James McCloud. And you to be the next Vixy. Isn't that just a little odd to you?" Iliria shrugged sympathetically.

"Fox loves me," Fara said, shaking her head in slight dismay.

"Fox loved me, and the purpose I gave him. He doesn't understand soul-mate love. Sure he cares, but he's not IN LOVE with you," Iliria explained.

"And since when was a business major an expert in psycho therapy analysis?" Fara chuckled, nervously.

The Iririan Hare shrugged and walked to Fara's table, opening her restraints. "Let's talk more about this later. I'm sure you're exhausted. I'd advise not to attack me. I've implanted pain diodes in your neck and spine. Don't do anything funny and you're free to walk around the ship," Iliria explained.

Fara wobbled slightly, slumping from the table onto her feet. Her legs had been asleep so it took her a moment to recover her balance. Iliria hooked her arm under Fara's, helping her to stand up straight.

"What are hell are you doing?" Fara demanded.

"Helping a friend. Sheesh, don't fight it," She said with a sad smile.

"Whatever," Fara breathed, leaning against the hare to stand up straight. Iliria lead her out of that which truly was a cargo bay and into the hallway. The NightHawk seemed to be fairly autopilot animated. There was a very small crew for the size of the ship. Half were men and half were women. Fara estimated only a dozen crew members ran this massive ship, plus a few male slaves.

It was easy to recognize them, their eyes were far away and of course, they weren't Iririan hares. Instead there was a lynx and a feline, as well as a badger and a wolf or two that Fara passed on the way to her room. Iliria continued to lead her down the hall until they arrived to what would become Fara's personal quarters.

"Oh, by the way," Iliria said, opening Fara's room door. "One of my soldiers found your blaster and retrieved it. I'll give it to you when I know I can trust you a little more," Iliria said with a smile.

"Whatever. You wait and watch your back," Fara said with a smirk. "I won't let you get the chance to use those pain nodes. I promise you'll be dead before you can push the button," Fara said, stepping into her room. It wasn't very jail-cell like ... In fact there was no bars. Inside was a bed, a living room table, a television. It was kinda odd, really.

"Please. Why would a friend attack another friend," Iliria said, a moue of disappointment upon her muzzle.

"You're NOT my friend," Fara said. By now her anger had welled up inside of her and she let fly a left hook. Her punch caught Iliria by surprise, knocking her backwards, clutching at her jaw. Fara never saw her press a button. Instead she dropped to her knees as the pain node in her spine caused her legs to give out.

As Fara collapsed, she felt her head growing dizzy from the sudden spike of pain in her throat. Her paws went numb and she clutched at her neck, flopping over on her side, trying to push the air out to scream. It never came out. Hardly a breath of a whisper escaped her lungs. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before. The agony had her laying in a fetal position on the floor in the hallway.

"Oh dear... I'm sorry. It's computer automated. The computer felt you were a threat to me," Iliria explained. She took Fara under the arms and lifted her slightly, helping Fara move into the room and sit down on the bed.

Once Fara was sitting on the bed she struggled against Iliria's helping hand, "GET away from ME," the pilot growled.

"Let's talk," Iliria said, sitting on the edge of the bed, adjacent to the vixen pilot. "You start... Tell me the name of your commanding officer, something to break the ice," Iliria said with a smile.

By now the pain had subsided enough for Fara to think. She shook her head, lifting her left paw to flip the Iririan off. Iliria's face transformed into a moue of disgust. "You're being tacky again," She warned the pilot.

"Oh? My mistake, you thought I cared?" Fara sneered.

"C'mon, Fara. Who's your commanding officer, love?" Iliria tilted her head, looking sidelong to Fara.

"Screw off," Fara said.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," Iliria warned. "You tell me or you get shocked again." The warning only made Fara smile triumphantly. She lifted her paws expectantly, patting herself on the chest as if motioning for Iliria to 'bring it on'.

"Just tell me," Iliria pleaded.

"Eat crap," Fara sighed, acting bored with this. Iliria shook her head and without so much as the touch of a button, Fara's pain nodes activated. Her throat felt as though it would close up at any moment. It was strangling but yet sharp and piercing as if she'd been stabbed in the throat by a knife. Simultaneously the pain in her spine caused her to flop off the bed. Iliria winced with a grin, watching the feminine vulpine fall off the side of the mattress, landing unceremoniously upon the floor.

"Just tell me what his name is and it's all over," Iliria said, again her tone was gentle and tender.

"DIE," Fara said. She wasn't able to attack Iliria as the pain had her completely paralyzed. Her body was unresponsive but she was able to shout in reply to Iliria's question. Apparently the pain node in her neck wasn't as bad this time. Iliria knew she wouldn't be able to submit and answer if it was as bad as it had been earlier.

"Please, Fara. I just want to converse. Is it General Pepper?" She asked, almost giving Fara the chance to simply say "yes"... but she wasn't so lucky. The young pilot shrieked from the agony piercing her back.

"I'll _never_ tell you _anything!_" Fara shouted. Whether she'd been through classes for torture or not, Iliria wasn't sure. She was, of course, Military but everyone was breakable in some method of way. She knew this had to be true in some fashion.

"Fara. I just need to make sure so I can tell him you're safe. Who is it?" Iliria gave her another chance. Fara took a breath, sighing in relief as the pain subsided. However, she knew it would return on her next breath, as she had no intent to tell this freaky woman anything.

"It's really sad that Fox didn't let Andross put that blaster shot in your head. I mean, really now. Fox let you live, you owe your existence to Fox McCloud," Fara said, trying her own form of psychology. It hardly worked.

Iliria giggled with glee, shaking her head. Her eyes returned to Fara's form which lay strewn about the floor as Fara went into the fetal position again, shrieking in pain. Inside, however, Iliria was growing impatient. She only wanted Fara's commanding officer's name. Fox had been just as stubborn.

Iliria leaned forward speaking again, in a soft tone, "Fara. Angelic little Fara Phoenix... I know you're not fragile. I know you're not weak. You've proven that. But all I'm asking is for the name of your commanding officer. Just tell me that simple thing and it's all over." She had to wonder what kind of tool she'd use on Fara. Fara didn't have the loneliness that Fox had. She seemed over confident, which would work well later. But right now? Iliria needed something to get Fara close with. She was hoping that Fara's distrust would grow towards Fox, thereby creating something to work with, but she wasn't sure how long it would take.

"I'm only keeping it from you because I like the pain," Fara giggled, through panting breaths.

The pilot yelped again, screaming in agony as Iliria shook her head. "You're no masochist, Fara," Iliria said. Watching Fara flop around on the ground like a fish out of water, Iliria only grew frustrated and all the more impatient. "Now, take a breath. Because you'll need it to shout out the name I want, I promise," Iliria said. Fara took a breath, knowing that her lungs would burn even more if she didn't have it between the pangs of her torture. Iliria smiled inwardly as Fara complied with that single order.

Suddenly Fara felt pain like she'd never felt in her life. Before she could scream the name or anything else, for that matter, she fainted. Her body lay upon the floor, quivering from the stimulation that flowed through her spine, regardless of her state of unconsciousness. Decreasing the pain node's output, Illiria picked up a pitcher by the bed and tipped it over a little. Fresh, cold water poured out the end, over Fara's muzzle, waking her with a start.

"Let's try this again. I'm sure your tolerance will keep you from collapsing again, you're a tough girl," Iliria mused. Once again, Fara gasped in sudden agony, holding her breath as her body betrayed incredible pain that she'd never felt before. Iliria watched as the girl's eyes rolled up in her head and a trickle of crimson vitae dripped from Fara's muzzle.

"You'd rather bite your own tongue than talk? You realize if I turn this up, you'll bite that little tongue right off?" Illiria seemed surprised that Fara would do something as stupid as putting her tongue between her teeth, but impressed that the girl would do that over talking.

"I hope they don't give you those suicide capsules," Iliria crooned. Fara suddenly went limp, panting again.

"Bite me," Fara whispered, her eyes shut, her body limp.

"Bite? Like this?" Iliria giggled. Suddenly the pain resumed, flowing through Fara's body like a live wire, causing her to roll across the floor, trying to make it stop. She slammed her body against the coffee table, knocking it over, writhing in pain. Iliria watched, but her amusement was growing thin. She wanted this girl to submit so she could go to bed.

"If you die because you couldn't tell me who your commanding officer is, I won't be able to tell him that you're alive. No one will come for you, you'll be assumed MIA... Eventually you'll go under 'Missing, Presumed Dead'. Do you want this?" Iliria watched still as Fara found the breath to scream, causing the Iririan's ears to ring.

"IT'S GENERAL PEPPER!" Fara shouted. And just like that? Her pain stopped. She lay on the floor, her body throbbing from the wake of the pain, but she felt numb in comparison. It was a relief, regardless, not to have to endure that anymore.

Iliria nodded and stood up. "Alright, I'll contact him, sweetheart. Sleep well," Iliria said as she made her way to the door. The doors slid apart and Iliria stepped into the hallway.

"Hey," Fara said. Her voice was a bit stronger than Fox's had been after this same treatment.

"Yes," the hare said, leaning back into the room.

"It was only the smart thing to do, to stop the pain. But pain can't be used to control me into betraying my friends. So I do believe your tactic is a failure," Fara said with a smile, still sprawled out in the middle of the floor.

"Oh please. I'm not trying to be like _that_. I don't control slaves by pain, anyway. My men serve me _willingly_. Once they give themselves to me, I could never wish harm to come to them, they're like pets. Unless you like to kick the family dog, you should understand where I'm coming from," Iliria's words were dripping with syrupy sweetness. With that, the door shut behind herself and Fara was alone. She knew the door would be locked. The bed seemed too far away and so the pilot allowed herself to fall into slumber there, upon the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

_"True colors of deceit"_

**_F_**ox sunk into his favorite chair. The laptop computer built into the armrest drew itself about, but he quickly pushed it back into it's foldaway spot. His face was filled with anger, his heart was bursting with emotion. His parents are dead and now by putting Fara into his life, she would wind up with the same fate. His paws were welled up into fists from the anger inside.

"It's my fault," His words were murmured to himself, as he sat alone, quivering with rage. Sure he finished the mission. Fox dedicated himself to getting the escorted Ulanburg safely to Corneria, praying that Fara had to return to base or even the planet. He told himself, at first, that she was so banged up that she didn't have radio ability, but soon found out that she was completely unaccounted for. Even her Arwing's homing beacon failed to put out any kind of signal.

And yet... There was no debris. No Arwing shrapnel littering the space just beyond Narconi4. It was if she had vanished or never existed in the first place. Sitting here alone, Fox was reverently silent. Slippy had come onto the bridge a bit ago, to get some tools he left behind and Fox quickly had chased him away. Later on, Rob had come for Slippy's tools and also found himself chased away by Fox's absolute rage.

Hours had gone by and Fox still found himself on the bridge, alone. His mood had changed to somber and for the worst. His melancholy grieving had spouted tears that were still fueled by an anger, disallowing them to pour from his eyes, but rather, to well up inside of him. He wasn't sure what it was that he was angry at, himself, or his apparent curse.

It was pretty much then, that Falco Lombardi stepped into the room.

"Get off my goddess damned bridge," Fox sneered, not bothering to look up at who it was.

"If the goddess really damned this bridge, I'm pretty sure GreatFox wouldn't have held up this long," Falco said with a chuckle. Fox didn't respond. Instead he reverted to his angry mood, glaring at the avian in an accusing manner.

Lombardi rolled his eyes and simply spouted out the reason he'd come. If Fox shouted, he wouldn't listen. "If you didn't hole yourself up here to mope, you'd have found out that according to the black box recorder of both my fighter and your own fighter, Slippy has deduced that her fighter has disappeared. She didn't blow up or die or crash-land. She disappeared via cloak. But we haven't been able to decide what caused the cloak," Falco explained.

"What...?" Fox glanced up, his gaze boring into Falco as if demanding to know everything and anything.

Falco folded his arms. "Dude I just told you what I know. She disappeared, most presumably by cloak. There are power signatures recorded into our sensor data that suggest she was cloaked by something big. I can't tell you more than that, Slippy doesn't KNOW more than that." The Avian shook his head, looking back over his shoulder for no apparent reason. "Besides, we locked a trace on her homing beacon. It was apparently jettisoned from her Arwing by an unknown source, less than two hours ago. Slippy picked it up, floating between Narconi 2 and 3. Again, if you didn't chase everyone out of here, you'd KNOW," Falco accused. With that he turned about and walked off the deck.

Now Fox's interest was peaked. He leaped from his chair and hurried after the tall azure raptor, with renewed strength in his soul to get to the bottom of this.

x

* * *

Fara lifted then dropped her head weakly. Her body was aching as if she'd run a full length marathon. Part of her knew that it was nearly true, with how much her body had shaken and quivered from the pain nodes. Her muscles were tense for a full 40 minutes, in a way that her body had never been put through before. She felt sure that if she had an adrenaline rush, she could probably flip an automobile.

Her chest burned from the stress that had been put on her lungs the night before and her throat was sore from the shouting. The only good thing to happen so far was that her previous evening's headache had subsided. It gave her a clear mind to think with, for the most part.

The door slid open and Fara glanced up, still laying in the same place she had collapsed on the floor the previous night. Iliria was dressed differently today, sporting something a bit more militaristic. A black uniform reminiscent of the one that Fox once wore, minus the cape, with well polished brass buttons up her shirt. A sort of ranking insignia was upon each shoulder and the collar of her dress uniform. The trim was a purple color, lining the front of the shirt, her sleeves and the breast pockets.

Fara smirked, still laying upon her back on the rug in the center of the room. Iliria shook her head slowly, running her paw back over those towering ears, one pearly white; one white, spotted with brown. The white one was half folded over, the tip just above her cream color bangs. Sanguine rubies glistened in her eyes. It was almost a look of sympathy ...was it?

"You never even used the bathroom? You just... laid there all night?" Iliria shook her head yet again, approaching the broken pilot. Kneeling about a foot from Fara, Iliria offered her right paw to the girl.

"I went before my last mission. I'm sure you're dismayed," Fara said, knowing that this crazy hare would have probably liked nothing more than for Fara to have lost her control in the middle of that torture fest the previous night.

"Not at all. I had clean clothes prepared just in case, of course." Iliria kept her right paw extended towards Fara's body. Yet the gesture went unnoticed, to Iliria's surprise.

"I'm not wearing your filthy little uniform. I don't know how you got Fox into it that one time, but I assure you I won't wear it." Fara smiled slightly in her broken state. It gave her an inner strength.

"He pleaded with me until I sewed one for him, with my own paws. He wanted to wear something I made for him by hand," Iliria said with a smile. "The cloak was especially good. I was quite proud of myself, it looked quite good on him, didn't it?" Iliria crept closer, placing her paws upon the pilot's biceps, lifting her up into a sitting position.

"Ah, there we go," She murmured softly. "Now, Fara, let's have a look at you doll," She said in an endearing, motherly tone.

"What do you want from me?" Fara's words were harsh and scolding.

"Your friendship, and yes... I have an ulterior motive for you," Iliria admitted. She glanced down at a medical lab result on Fara's physical health. The girl was ship-shape and healthy. Nothing more. The Iririan needed something to work with here. For now, she'd have to think until a clever lie came to her mind, to use against Fox.

"Wow, you're being honest for once? Well, I must say," Fara snapped, "I must hear _this_ little story."

Iliria looked rather dismayed, shaking her head softly with a soft pout. "I want your help destroying a common foe," She explained. Fara raised a brow, looking somewhat confused. "Fara, dear. Andross is who I wish vengeance upon," Iliria said. "Not your boyfriend."

"What the hell for? You manipulated him. I'm surprised he didn't blow you to pieces," Fara choked out, between laughter.

"No, no." Iliria shook her head with a wanton sigh. "He used me to get Fox on his side. He wanted to destroy StarFox with some grand idea of turning McCloud against the team. He knew I was the best and came to me, seducing me with wealth and the promise of power. Silly, I know. Some women are helpless to the promise of riches and importance. It's part of some female's natures to want to be well off," Iliria explained. Of course she twisted the story of how things really happened. Subterfuge was part of manipulation.

"What..?" Fara shook her head rapidly, sitting up fully now.

"It's true," Iliria said. "I would appreciate it if you don't talk about this. From woman to woman, it's embarrassing to find out that you've been used. Andross only pulled that gun on me when Fox was there, because he was angry that I failed. I was supposed to keep Fox under his control but I failed. Andross was angry with me for being careless, allowing Fox some freedoms like flying missions and the like. My carelessness blew Andross's operation," Iliria lied. To her pleasure, Fara appeared to be buying the story.

"How did you get away from Andross?" Fara wondered aloud.

"It wasn't easy," Iliria chuckled grimly. "Once Andross let Fox go, in desire to deal with my failure, he realized he could have killed Fox there. He grew even angrier at his poor judgment, since he was partiallyconfused at the situation as well,and went into a rage. I fled the room for the nearest escape pod," Iliria again lied. She smiled at the memory of what truly happened.

She remembered it as if it happened the previous day. Andross had pulled the gun on her, as Fox took leave of the room. Iliria sunk to her knees and Andross put the barrel against her forehead. She placed her head submissively against Andross's hip, letting him think that he was truly in control which confused him more.

He had knelt besides her, to look into her eyes. He had to see if Fox was lying or not. Iliria's fake tears spilled down her furry cheeks. Andross felt that Fox was in error, and that she was submissive to him, not the other way around. He stood up and placed the pistol on the table and turned away from her, angry at how the entire mission turned out but wanting to be loyal to his new alliance.

With that, Iliria stood up and swiped the gun from the table and put the barrel into Andross's back, knowing that his confusion would soon end and that he would realize that Fox was indeed right. She couldn't wait around for that to happen in any way, shape or form. Andross was obviously surprised, glancing over his shoulder knowing that she could pull the trigger at any moment.

"I spare your life, because Fate may very well bring us back to one another's lives. You owe me for bringing you Fox, but now you also owe me for sparing your life after double crossing me," She told the bewildered Andross.

"You're a fool for sparing McCloud, you had him in your hands and you let him slip away and I lost my prized slave. It's all your fault," She had said to Andross. Slowly she backed out of the room, keeping the pistol on Andross. After departing the FlagShip, she returned to her deserted home, angry that her plot had not worked. It was then, when she wasn't paying attention she tripped and fell into that damned shaft. Ah but that was all in the past.

Fara saw Iliria's smile turn sour, wondering what thought had crossed the woman's mind. Her head craned forward trying to understand why this enigma of a hare would suddenly look so miserable for a moment. "Iliria? Hello?" Fara's words snapped the hare back from her reverie and into reality.

"Sorry," She said quietly.

"No, it's alright," Fara mused.

"I drifted off in thoughts of remembering how things happened," Iliria said apologetically. She smiled sadly, shaking her head. "I would have worried what happened to McCloud after everything was over, but I couldn't help but hate him."

"What for?" Fara said, slowly rising to her feet. Her body was aching but she wanted to appear strong. Being caught on the floor was already bad enough.

"Because I saw things in his head, in his conscious mind, when we linked our minds together. You don't understand, Fara. You were in danger with him. We have the same enemy: Andross. I'm not trying to hurt you, but instead, help you," Iliria explained.

"I don't wanna talk about that right now," Fara breathed. She was sick of this woman telling her that Fox was bad for her. She knew from the beginning of this all, that if it wasn't for Fox, she'd be dead many times over. She knew that Fox was her Saviour in many ways, especially in the ways of love.

"No, you don't understand!" Iliria seemed almost exasperated that Fara didn't heed her warning. "One day soon, he'll have his fill of 'mommy' and want the apron strings cut, like every teenage boy who lived his life normally. Within a few years, Fox will want to get away from you," She insisted.

Fara shook her head in disbelief. "You're sick. She's a red fox, I'm a fennec. We just have the same figure and resemble one another in his mother's dress."

"Didn't Andross make the same mistake? I saw Fox's mental image of his mother. I stood next to her, we talked as friends, to confuse Fox. I've seen her," Iliria continued.

"Do I really look that much like her?" Fara looked a bit confused, herself.

"You're the spitting image," the Iririan lied. They were close in looks, but not a spitting image of one another. "I have to wonder if Fox's mother was reincarnated in your soul when she passed away, Fox is only a few short years older than you... or were you a year older than him? Still, it's possible, you know," Iliria pressed on. It was really starting to annoy Fara, let alone scare her.

"I thought her ears were vertical? Plus I'm pretty sure she had a white muzzle and different color eyes...? I think she was a little shorter too, and..." Fara reeled to remember what that picture of Fox's parents looked like. She usually stayed away from his dresser to stay reverent in a way.

"No, I'm telling you. If you had a few years to you," Iliria went on, "it would be easy for you to convince Fox that you are Vixy and that you never died in that car bomb," Iliria said.

"Good Heaven! What a twisted idea," Fara scorned Iliria for even coming up with such a thought.

"You're just ..." Iliria shook her head. Fara stared at the hare as if to say 'what?'... Iliria shrugged and continued speaking, "You're just a fill in for his dead mother." There it was, what she'd been hinting at for some time now. It hit Fara like a ton of bricks, making her sink back to her knees in tears.

"We'll talk about this later. Go clean yourself up and you can have lunch with me on the A Deck in an hour," Iliria said, standing up. She brushed herself off, dusting her knees with her palms. Fara nodded slightly, looking around the room for a moment. Iliria smiled and walked towards the dresser across the room.

"I'm not asking you to wear a military Uniform. I've got green sweat pants and a purple leotard here. It should be your size," Iliria said with a kind smile and departed the room. To Fara's surprise, it was an identical pair of clothes to her own. Maybe Iliria really didn't want her to wear something like what Fox had. She really didn't know what to think anymore.

"Remember," Iliria said from the doorway, "Our girl talk stays between us. Let people think I got a one-up over Andross. And do NOT tell anyone I care about you. I have a reputation to uphold," Iliria said with a plastic smile. The double doors slid shut and Fara was alone once more. She hated that feeling.

x

* * *

Falco found himself pacing the laboratory floor. Anything would be better than this, and really, he wanted to go out and look for Fara or something. Fox had holed himself up in front of the computer that decrypts digital information recorded on the blackbox recorders for two hours now and it was driving Falco absolutely crazy.

"We're NOT going to find her sitting here, McCloud. Let the frog do this, we need to be out there burning some fuel, trying to piece things together," Falco quipped. His words went ignored. A sigh of frustration parted Falco's beak and his pacing continued once more.

Peppy patted Slippy on the shoulder and walked away from the group. He took Falco aside, trying to explain things to Falco to keep him relaxed. Falco dropped his attitude and decided to listen to what the old hare had to say.

"Falco, my good raptor," Peppy started, as he had done many times in the past, "Fox needs to determine what he's up against, yes... but really? He's doing this to burn off his anger and clear his mind. Once he's ready to make a move and his thoughts are clear, he'll make that move. On the other hand, everything you do is like it should be in a movie. Don't have such a flare for being dramatic, go and relax." Peppy's words were paternal and Falco couldn't help but nod in silent reply. He thought for a moment and nodded again.

"I suppose yer right," he muttered. Peppy smiled and patted the youth on his shoulder.

"Yeah...," Falco said under his breath. He glanced around the room one more time then walked out into the hallway. Since his own thoughts were clear, at least to himself, he thought it would be best to fly a patrol. Heading out to the hanger bay, Falco prepped an Arwing and took off.

x

* * *

Day 2.

General Pepper scratched his left floppy ear, crunching into a lollipop with a faint sigh. Fox's visage filled his holo-emitter and at a close glance, it appeared the boy had not slept in the last day. The hefty hound shook his head slowly.

"I don't know what to tell you," He said softly. He'd try a bit more reasoning with the vulpine pilot, but Fox seemed to have his own mission to find Fara Phoenix, which was really a military issue. But Pepper wasn't going to step in the path of love, it would only make Fox harder to deal with. "You have my blessing to search every inch of Narconi and Lylat's systems but... All I can do is give you whatever the military finds," Pepper said.

The conversation lasted another several moments before Fox cut transmission abruptly. Pepper was used to that and shook his head sadly. Phoenix was one of his better pilots and for her to go Missing In Action was really something. It was a difficult issue since Fox was Mercenary and only spent time on the base. Fara was flying on his wing as a solo assignment, representing Corneria in the escort. It was the hottest news on TV right now and Pepper really didn't' feel like accepting the plea for a news conference so soon after her disappearance.

Standing up, the General glanced back to his darkened Holo-vid and sighed. It was time to head off to that meeting with the Ambassador and the Prime Minister of Narconi4. He could only pray that the press didn't ask questions about Phoenix in front of those two...

x

* * *

Fox shook his head angrily. "He won't help us," McCloud said, pounding his fist on the table. It caused Falco's sugar drink to spill over the edge of his cup. With a frown, Lombardi stood up and picked the drink up off the table.

"It appears to me that the smart thing to do is taking GreatFox back to Narconi4 and start searching the area for traces of anything or take samples of the area to look for patterns or some sort of residue clue," The avian said. To Slippy's surprise it sounded like a rather intelligent idea. His face lit up and he stood up as well, glancing first to Falco then to Fox.

"He's r-r-right ya know. We should swab that area for a plasma culture. Maybe we can find something. Engine exhaust b-b-belonging to a big ship or ... something we overlooked," The excited frog said. Falco gave a light smile, feeling like he did something right for a change.

"I .. I guess," Fox said, quietly. He really didn't know what to do at this point and the somber trio were growing sick of watching their commander go insane over Fara, the entire scene happening all over again.

"Couldn't we use the help of Nolan's team? I mean, Nikki and the gang were Fara's friends too," Falco said.

Fox shook his head. Falco knew it was a stupid idea. They had their hands full with military stuff or something. But he still knew that those guys would jump at the idea of helping to look for Fara. He didn't see anything bad about the idea really. Falco's desire to pull in others for help didn't really yield much of anything from Fox. His only concern was to save the girl.

Falco knew damn well that Fox was close to Nolan's group. He couldn't understand why McCloud was being so cold. In fact, Fox used to date Nikki for a short, short time. The fact that he didn't want to include them really perplexed the Avian.

Peppy and Falco exchanged shrugs but stayed quiet. Fox on the other hand buried his nose back into the computer, casually giving out orders in a way that made the rest of the team wonder if he was even paying attention to his own spoken words.

"Just.. get us to Narconi. Whatever, make best speed. I need a few minutes to myself. I wanna try and crack this riddle," Fox murmured.

"Don't you think Slippy should be doing all that technical jargon, I mean -" Falco suddenly found himself cut off.

"Do you MIND? I'm trying to FIND OUT where I blinked that I didn't SEE her disappear with my OWN eyes!" Fox's words were pushed by a quick snap of anger and it caused Falco to shut up right quick. The group left the room to head up to the bridge and get underway.

"Sheesh, He really gets mad when I suggest things eh?" Falco said with a chuckle as the trio walked down the hallway.

"Kinda like you suggested we become bandits and grow rich off pirating a rich planet?" Peppy reminded with a grin.

"So I don't always have the best suggestions. But they're not ALL bad," he said, defensively. Slippy was quick to agree with that, as Falco had come up with a fairly good idea only a matter of minutes ago.

x

* * *

Iliria's gaze met Fara's soft emerald orbs. She smiled slowly, the grin spreading across her lips, stretching back, the smile growing wider. It made Fara uncomfortable but she had to wonder if the woman wasn't right in the headin some measure.

"He doesn't even know what happened to you. To him, you're dead," Iliria said, nodding in a sage manner. Fara shook her head in disbelief then smiled in return, knowing that there was still some will in her heart.

"Fox is just sulking right now. He's about to start his search any minute right now. When he does..? You're in trouble," Fara said with a smile.

"Fara, I'm telling you what I know. I've been in his head, I KNOW how he thinks," The Iriran said, sticking to her story. It frustrated Fara and Iliria knew it. Fara, however, could never give Iliria the full pleasure of knowing that she was worried that Fox really may have given her up for dead. Truly, she longed for his embrace. It was strange, they'd only been dating for a few days, actually a fullweek now,and now she wanted him to rescue her and hug her more than anything. Their relationship started full blast and very quickly.

Now that Fara and Fox were in such an intimate relationship, she was afraid of the possibility of Iliria being correct. It scared the fennec deep in her heart, to think that she and Fox began something sacred, that only came about because of Fox's mental state being in question.

"Fara," Iliria shook her head, turning back to face the wall opposite of Fara's bed. There was a moment of silence before she spoke again, "You just don't get it. I've seen his thoughts. Those deep down thoughts. He doesn't love you. You're not wanted, well.. You are here, but I'm referring to Fox," She went on to say.

"Oh.. Iliria," Fara said softly.

"Yes, sweetie?" Iliria turned back to her with a soft, maternal smile.

"You're... How do I say this," Fara said, trying to smile lightly, in return.

"Go on, dear."

"You're... well... You're a Bitch," Fara said, her soft smile turning to a sneering smirk. It caught Iliria off guard and she stared in disbelief for a moment before anger took her black little heart.

"Why you...!" She drew her paw into a fist and struck Fara across her jaw, knocking the vulpine flat on her face, sprawled out across the bed. But to the hare's surprise, when Fara sat back up, she was grinning through the furry fingertips of thepaw that favored her muzzle.

"Wow... Did I strike a chord?" Fara almost seemed to giggle, feeling on top of the situation. Iliria knew that was her objective, to feel in control. The Iriran decided that this was not going to happen. She folded her paws looking the pilot over with a pleasant smile.

"I guess you'll just have to see for yourself. But I must say," Iliria giggled as she stood up, tucking her bangs a bit with her left paw. "He's quite an exceptional kisser," Iliria said, walking to Fara's door, the doors parting for her.

"Liar." Fara said this word with a smirk but she was visibly shaken and it showed the most in her voice. Iliria shrugged, not turning back.

"If you say so," She said with a secret smile. Her form was nothing more than a shadow in the door way now. Fara's dark little room had her ready to feel alone again, there on her bed. She really hated feeling alone after Iliria left each time.

"I hate you." Fara's words were full of contempt but there was a longing in those once whiskey smooth tones that showed she was shaken now. Iliria continued to stand in the room for another moment before turning back to Fara letting out a small breath of displeasure. It was usually easy to get a woman on her side. This one was apparently rather faithful to McCloud. She'd just have to see about that.

Walking back into Fara's dimly illuminated room, the doors slid shut behind her. Stopping in front of the girl, Iliria folded her arms, staring down at her. Her gaze was almost accusing in some ways. Fara looked confused by the glare and shook her head in rebuttal of it.

"What...?"

Iliria continued to stare at her, her gaze hateful and full of malice.

"What?"

The Iririan hare shook her head and smirked again. How Fara hated that expression. "Fara Phoenix... When was the first time you kissed Fox? Have you ever?" Her question only got a blink from the responsive pilot's eyes.

"Answer me," Iliria demanded.

"That's not your damned business, woman," Fara said with a hateful tone.

"Wrong answer," She said to Fara, reaching her arm gauntlet up, her finger hovering over a pain node button. Really she could have just willed it to happen but it was like cocking the hammer on a revolver. An action of intimidation, not necessary to pull the trigger and kill. Just an effect for drama.

"I'm not talking," Fara growled, knowing that she'd be on the floor in another moment. She wasn't looking forward to it, that was for sure.

"I'm sorry to hear it," Iliria said. She smiled lightly and pressed the button.

x

* * *

2 weeks... (Day 14)

X x

Fox McCloud made his way down the hallway passed his quarters. He'd had enough sulking as of late and the misery of loosing Fara so quickly after beginning what seemed like a_very_fruitful relationship... it was all a great deal of stress on his shoulders. Suddenly something filled his ears and he paused outside of Peppy's door. The soft, melodic shey-ran filled the hallway from Peppy's playing. McCloud couldn't help but peek inside. It was then that a small memory returned to him... It was the sound of a Shey-ran but not like this. This was a thunderous thrash of lightning arpeggios that sounded oh-so angry.

Suddenly, Fox blinked. It was another memory of Iliria. It hit him like a punch in the gut. His stomach simply turned at the memories... but it was Peppy's soft playing that brought him back to reality. He continued to watch from the hallway just outside of Peppy's room, staying silent.

It was then that Falco rounded the corner, bumping into McCloud on the pass. Falco grunted and stepped back to brush himself off. Fox gave him a look, told him to watch where he was going and resumed his quiet position outside of Peppy's room. Falco shrugged and stood besides him for a moment.

"Why don't we go do a bomb run on Andross or something?" His words seemed to fall upon deaf ears one more time. Falco just shrugged at the silence and continued on down the hall to see what Slippy was up to.

Fox on the other hand made his way into Peppy's room. Their eyes met but he gestured for Peppy not to stop. The soft piece was soothing in many ways and Fox didn't want it to end right yet. As he milled around Peppy's room he stopped to pick up a novel on the counter.

"A novel by Andromeda Hare..." Fox gently thumbed the cover open reading the dedication to her loving husband and brave pilot, Peppy J. Hare. Fox replaced the book on the stand and smiled softly just as Peppy finished the last line upon the instrument.

"You know," Peppy started, just as he strummed the last chord, "I'm thinking about going home for a while. It's been 4 days since I've seen her, and before that, it hadn't been since... before Fara disappeared. You don't mind to ya, Junior?" Fox shook his head and shrugged softly.

"No, it's cool, Peppy. I mean, you're married. You should be maxin' and relaxin' at home. We'll find Fara, I'm more than sure of it," Fox insisted.

"I don't want you to feel like I'm abandoning you when you need me," Peppy offered a soft smile.

"No, it's alright. Really. So, I hear Annie is working on her sequel," Fox said, starting casual conversation that had nothing to do with Fara or anything else for that matter.

"Yep. The publisher was pleased with the outcome of the first one, felt she should start on her second," Peppy said with a smile. He placed the Shey-ran back upon it's stand, unhooking it from his left arm and placing the bow down upon the night stand. "You sure you don't mind that I head home with Annie?"

Fox smiled, wishing deep down inside, that it was him going home to his wife, but if he didn't find Fara, he wouldn't even have that pleasure. There was no reason he should or could keep Peppy from his own wife. "It's all taken care of," Fox reassured. The two embraced and Peppy started to pack. "I'll call if we find her. You can help us, then. For now, there's no reason you shouldn't be at home, on Corneria."

20 minutes later...

Fox found himself on the bridge yet again, aimlessly pacing it. The view screen alert tone was piercing in his ears as he approached the control panel to raise the communication. He was half expecting General Pepper but what came up on screen was something he'd never forget.

Iliria. Fox's jaw dropped wide open. Was this another illusion of his fading mind? Was he seeing things again? His right paw formed a tight fist as he stared face to face with Iliria.

"Did you miss me, sweety?" Her sickeningly sweet tone made his stomach churn immediately. His fists were slammed down upon the control panel as he would finallyget the chance to talk to this... this illusion of a memory.

"Get out of my life, you don't exist," McCloud growled.

"Don't I? Are we having some sort of issues Fox? I'm right here and I have someone that wishes to speak to you," She said cheerfully. Fox's eyes seemed to burn with the fire within. It was almost as if she could see the passionate anger in his gaze and it made her giggle with delight before her image was replaced with that of...

"Steren?" Fox's jaw dropped wide open, remembering the guy he was living with for several months in a jail cell on Andross's base. He stepped around the control panel approaching the view screen, eyes wide with disbelief.

"No, McCloud. Steren is _dead_ because of you. I'm going to return the favor," The man said, folding his arms over his chest. He wasn't wearing any sign of Iliria's uniform, making Fox wonder who this guy was and if he was acting on his own will.

"I... You're...? Who are you?" Fox looked confused and frowned, forgetting his anger, plagued with guilt from the strange way he destroyed Steren in that cell, vaporizing him in a fit of confusion.

"I'm Steren's brother. And may I assure you, I serve Iliria of my own free will. You murdered my brother, I've seen the video of how you disintegrated him with a dishonorable death and I promise your death will not be as quick. I promise you'll suffer before you die... and on that note, McCloud," The man said, leaving Fox gaping, "I have someone here who wishes to speak to you."

The next image to grace the screen was something that Fox would have burned in his memory for all time. His body gave out on him and he slumped into a chair on the bridge, staring up at the screen in disbelief. His heart dropped into his stomach and yet exploded at the same time. Immediate hope was crushed with hurt and disbelief.

"No..." His murmur was almost a plea.

Fara Phoenix stood before the view screen, a com-link covered her face and a smirk upon her muzzle. Her eyes were far away and the black and violet uniform she wore was a military dress style shirt and pants. A solid black cloak rested upon her shoulders and a folded hood was behind her neck. Her gaze bore into Fox showing no signs of any emotion.

"F...Fara..?" Fox's heart sank and he felt crushed.

"Well, well. If it isn't my favorite Nemesis," Her words struck with the sting of the most deadly Fortuna bee. Fox felt weak inside for the first time...ever.

"Nemesis? I.. I don't understand," He said, shaking his head.

"No? Yet _another_ lie I'm sure. It's all clear for me now, let me assure you." Her words seemed bitter and full of anger.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, ILIRIA!" Fox's guttural shout caused Fara's chin to slightly lift in surprise. Fox brought his fist down on his knee, shaking in rage. Falco and Slippy ran in from the back of the bridge both gasping in shock at the image of Fara on the screen.

"Iliria? Had nothing to do with this. She's on my side. Andross is her enemy. It was you who screwed things up, McCloud. You lied to me," Fara said, her accusing voice full of contempt and stifled rage.

"I... I did what?" Fox slipped from the chair to his knees, gazing up at the visage of the woman he loved, secretly pleased she was alive, but now burning with hurt that this had been done to her.

"You said you loved me... Fool. How dare you lie to me," Fara's gaze narrowed as she spied Falco and Slippy approaching in the back of the room. She looked confused for a moment but then directed her attention back to Fox.

"ILIRIA... IF YOU'VE HARMED HER... IF YOU TORTURED HER JUST ONCE... I'll RIP YOUR HEART OUT!" Fox stood up, resolved in his quest, quivering with suppressed anger.

"I'm disappointed, but not surprised, Fox. But you don't even understand," Fara said, looking on, beyond Fox with a sigh.

"Understand what, Fara? Please... please talk to me, I've been where you are now," Fox said, remembering the confusion spells somewhat.

"You don't understand. You would never make a good father," Fara said, turning away, looking slightly hurt. Fox quickly approached the view screen. Tears were burning his vision, blurring it.

"A good father? Please... please explain! TELL ME, please!" Fara stood up on her end and walked away, leaving Fox with the image of an empty chair. His heart exploded in his chest, scared all over again, for the second time in his life.

Iliria sat down in front of the view screen with a smile, pleasantly nodding to Falco and Slippy then looking back to Fox. "Where's the Pandoran?" Her words were rather random, out of no-where sounding...

"He's with his wife, what the hell do you care? Have you tortured Fara?" Fox demanded.

"Don't be concerned. It's not like I'd do something that would truly harm her... It's not like I would put enough voltage through her body to... say... cause a miscarriage or something," She said with a smile. Fox felt both his paws clinching tightly. His two fists shook before him, as if all his rage was buried in his fists. His vision blurred by anger and tears, he knew now that he was truly resolved to destroy Iliria.

"She's fine, Fox. She's a little hurt by your betrayal of her," Iliria said, as if protecting Fara. Fox shook his head rapidly in silent anger. Iliria saw this and shrugged sympathetically.

"You put her in danger by disobeying me," Iliria said with a wanton sigh.

"You filthy wench, how dare you," Fox said, his gaze narrowing to cold white slits.

"Watch your mouth, vulpinian. An expectant Fara doesn't need to hear things like that," She said ... There it was again, some sort of strange reference to Fara's previous words of Fox not being amounted up to being the Father of her children or something of some such.

"Is... Is Fara pregnant?" Fox fidgeted nervously.

"Oh lord," Iliria rolled her eyes and cut the transmission. Fox, suddenly shocked, ran to the control panel and started to manipulate the controls to try and trace the signal but was unable to do so. He punched the metallic panel, leaving a dent in it then sunk down into the chair behind the communication station.

"There's no way she can be pregnant," Falco mused. "Iliria is just... bull(edit)ing you man," Falco said, approaching McCloud from behind.

"Falco..." Fox shook his head, he didn't want to explain anything, he just wanted Fara safe. He didn't want to give Falco the impression that Iliria was anything more than a liar. It was just that she always said things that cut and things that hurt more than anything. Fox knew he had to get used to this.

"I think she's just trying to tell Fara that I lied about being in love with her or that I used her for sex. I think she told Fara that..._were Fara to be pregnant_.. I ran out on her by not saving her. Maybe she has Fara convinced she's pregnant and is using it to confuse her and turn her against me, it doesn't make any sense," Fox said, shaking his head.

"You guys...?" Falco said, scratching his head.

"Yes, but dammit, we were responsible about it. Iliria is just playing games with my head, it's none of your business what we do," Fox said, turning back to the dark view screen. He shook his head and sighed softly.

"It's not true. It's just a ruse. But I do think she's tortured Fara. It's how she operates. Later she'll probably drug Fara and get into her head, if she hasn't done it already. It's a mess," Fox sighed, shaking his head.

"Now what?" Falco mused.

"I... I don't know," Fox admitted.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER

_"Ulterior Motive_"

* * *

x 

x

**A**ndross's hand came to his chin, gently stroking that peppered white beard. His eyes still held that initial disbelief but it was apparent that he was warming up to the idea being fed to him. Gazing intently upon the computer screen before him, Andross didn't know whether to make heads or tails of this situation just yet. It was, however, very believable.

"And how do I know that you're not some sort of trick or guise," The Emperor groused. "Tell me your story again, I wish to verify its authenticity."

There was a light sigh on the screen. There, upon Andross' personal monitor, at the desk of his quarters, was the visage of none-other than Vixy Reynard... Or rather, Vixy McCloud. Andross had known her since before her marriage to James and always referred to her by her maiden name.

"I was never cloned, that's ridiculous. You know I was never one for that sort of thing. As I said before, James saw me get into the car... and saw it blow up. They never found dental records or a body and assumed the bomb was that hot... was it?" Her soft alluring voice still held true even as she seems business like, in nature.

"Well... No I... I don't know. I don't' remember what kind of bomb I made," Andross admitted with a frown.

It blew up before I got into the car," She told him. "The driver side door was opposite to the house because the car was on the street corner. It erupted when I opened the door. I wound up on my back half a city block away, in the bushes. When I came to, I had complete amnesia. By the time my memories returned to the point where I have them now, James was dead, Fox was on Papetoon and I had already started over." Vixy shook her head slowly, glancing down at what appeared to be her paws.

The Emperor leaned forward, looking her over in the sharpest detail. He couldn't figure out why she would come before him wearing that red gown that she wore at her Senior Prom when she met James that first time. He could remember her sitting in the corner with no date. The young Andross Oikonni fidgeting with his bow tie, trying to work up the nerve to ask her to dance. Out of nowhere, one of the athletic kids, James McCloud walked up to her, bowed and asked her for the honor to dance... and she never looked back. He almost felt that same rage as the memory ended, and the detailed thought passed through his mind.

Vixy leaned her head down for a moment, slightly off the monitor's view. It appeared as though she was listening to something or had her attention elsewhere before she shifted her weight before the camera once more.

"Sorry... had an itch... Listen," She said, "I want you to know that I looked back over my shoulder 20 years ago. I just thought you didn't ask me because you had too much pride in your intelligence society.. to be seen with a girly face... and I suppose for the first time, I felt like an outcast. It's not every day miss popular is denied I guess," Vixy said, rubbing the back side of her head with her paw. It was such a cute move. Andross almost scorned Fox with his heart, for having taken such a gesture from his mother.

After all, it was the way Andross remembered Vixy.. with her paw behind her head, looking innocent and beautiful, in that gown at the prom... and yet... just as he finished the memory, she brought it up. It was as if they were on the same wavelength or something, which made him offer a genuine smile.

"Perhaps there is still time for a future for us Andorufu," She said with a smile. It caused Andross's breath to catch. Only Vixy called him that. And only once, one time he asked her to sign his year book a month after prom and she called him..Andorufu, and while it wasn't correct, he signed hers in return, putting that name in it.

"I'll contact you soon. My faction needs your aid," She said, holding a soft smile. He nodded in silence, his eyes still wide. The view screen went dim and the Emperor collapsed into his chair, shaking his head, not sure how to release the strange emotions he felt.

* * *

**I**liria snapped Vixy Reynard's high school year book shut and smiled to the vixen wearing the red translucent gown that had once belonged to Fox's mother. She was visually exhausted from having used all her power to read Andross's thoughts from such a lengthy distance across Lylat. She had been meditating the entire time, trying to coach Fara in what to say by judging Andross's thoughts. 

Watching with praise as the vixen pulled the COM link over her ear, snapping it into place about her eye, Iliria wearily approached her, joy causing her heart to nearly burst.

"Excellent job, Fara," the Iririan said with a brilliant smile. "Between stealing the gown and year book from McCloud's old Papetoon home storage.. and your brilliant performance, I do believe he bought it."

Fara nodded, reaching to unfasten the gown, slipping out of it. She draped the garment carefully over her arm in a reverent manner, knowing the gown will be needed later. She looked around for her normal garment.. but couldn't remember what it looked like. After a moment Iliria placed a folded black uniform on the table and stepped back. Fara looked at it curiously.

"It's yours, dear," Iliria explained.

"It.. is? Sorry, of course it is," Fara gave a smile, quickly getting dressed. "When will I be allowed to see my boyfriend again?" Fara asked, keeping her inquiry in a soft tone.

"Boyfriend? Why Fara, you don't have a boyfriend, you're single," Iliria said with a firm nod.

"Boyfriend? I... don't .. have a boyfriend," Fara repeatedly softly, "After all, I'm single," She continued, nodding firmly.

"Oh, but Andross thinks you're Vixy Reynard, isn't that a hoot?" The hare's lips went from a grin to a smirk, thinking about all the wonderful things that could come from this. Fara nodded in agreement, buttoning the last lapel button and stopping in front of a small mirror on the wall. She checked her appearance to make sure that it was completely perfect, to make sure that every crease and fold and brass button was in the right place and centered correctly, turning back to her mistress.

"Ready," Fara said, not exactly sure what she was ready for, other than having finished dressing.

"Why... my dear, why are you so nervous?" Iliria's words caused Fara to blink in confusion.

"Nervous?"

"Yes, dear," Iliria nodded, "You're simply shaking. I can see it in your eyes. Why would you be so nervous about Andross? As I told you, he's just a friend of mine, you have nothing to worry about. Don't be nervous, he DID want to ask you to dance, after all. He just thought you didn't like him!"

"That's silly!" Fara exclaimed. "I can't believe I'm being so nervous..." She shook her head for a moment, fidgeting, making sure her posture and composure were perfect. "I should know better than to be nervous, after all, he DID want to dance with me, I have him like putty in my paw," Fara said with a feminine giggle.

"That's right, girl. You sure do! I'm sure he'll be at your feminine whiles and lady-like whim in no time," Iliria giggled in reply.

"Mistress?"

"Yes?"

"I... don't... remember my prom." Fara looked down, hoping this wouldn't mean a punishment.. but to her surprise and to her delight, Iliria just laughed softly.

"What's the first thing you remember?"

Fara thought for a moment. Her paw went back behind her head, something that she'd gotten from Fox, from being around him so often as of late. Her subconscious still had it as an acquired maneuver, a gesture of thinking or being put on the spot.

"I think... I was on daddy's ship.. and Lizards took it over. I fought them off... Took down about 5, myself. But as I put the kung-fu on one, so to speak, another put a gun against my back..."

"Then what happened?" Iliria asked, somewhat amused.

"Someone came to my rescue... But I can't remember who," She said.

"Do you remember the time that Andross wanted to dance with you at the Prom?" Iliria prodded.

"Oh yeah... Duh," Fara looked embarrassed.

Iliria picked up a small locket that Fara had originally worn when they captured her. Flipping it open, she showed the pilot a picture of a male vulpine and quirked a brow. "Is this who you saw on that ship?"

"Yes! As a matter of fact, that's the very same one who rescued me, what's his name?" Fara jumped up, capturing the locket for a moment. Her eyes were glued to the man's picture now.

"That's Fox McCloud. I think Andross didn't trust him because he's your son. He's the son of Vixy and James, but remember, Andross _did_ want to dance with you at prom, you owe him a little of your attention, if just for a little while," Iliria explained.

"My son? By the Goddess, how old _am_ I?" Fara gasped.

"Well, you look good for 42," The Iririan giggled in delight. She was truly amused by this situation. Fara quickly went back to the small mirror looking into it for a moment, then smiling. "Damn, you're right, I do," She agreed.

* * *

**F**ox McCloud found that he could not sleep. Fara being pregnant could go beyond complicating things. His heart was racing. First of all, he had to rescue her NOW. That way they could plan their wedding before she was due. But that was him being selfish. He just wanted her home and safe and _that_ he held to be true. 

Fox's paws were drawn tightly into fists but he had nothing to punch. His heart, on the other hand, felt as though it had taken powerfully devastating blow after blow. He wasn't sure if he could take much more, his stomach turned sharply and...

The pilot doubled over. Dropping to his knees, he felt his clinched eyes pry open just enough to see that he was leaning over a wastebasket, coughing over the taste of the vomit that found its way into his trash pail. His head throbbed and his body ached. It was a sobering smell that assaulted his senses. He was partially glad he had found his way to the pail, though.

"McCloud!" Weakly, Fox glanced up towards the shouted word, rubbing his muzzle with the backside of his paw. An angry Falco stood behind him, arms folded, eyes narrowed. Fox leaned to his left, the side of the bed mattress holding him up.

"You're a mess, pilot," Falco scorned. "You're a man now. With a woman and a child on the way. Are you acting like a man? ARE you acting like a man?" Falco roughly pushed his hand underneath McCloud's right arm, hoisting him up onto his feet.

"Do you hear me? ARE you listening to me?" Falco jabbed Fox in his jaw, causing the vulpine's head to snap back. His eyes opened wide and he stared at Falco in horror. Did this jerk just hit him? In the face?

"Hello? Corneria to Fox, TUNE IN, please. We're NOT receiving your answer," Falco shouted, using his left hook, crossing across Fox's nose, causing his head to snap back again. Fox instinctively drew his fists up, blocking the next jab Falco made, then putting a left followed by a right into Falco's beak, with another right into the avian's gut, then an uppercut underneath Falco's jaw, knocking him back, but not hard enough to put him on the floor.

Falco lunged at Fox, head butting him in the face, both tumbling to the floor, collapsing. Fox was panting now, his paws still balled into fists.. but.. the moment had passed and he felt his adrenaline slipping away. He was quite sober now. He glanced over at the panting falcon on the floor, gazing upwards at the wing commander, half draped over the bed, starting to snicker.

Fox couldn't help but start to laugh softly, "A head butt? That's not clean fighting," He chuckled.

"You're just mad 'cause I kicked your ass," Falco said with a smirk, chuckles growing into a chortle, now.

"I had you RIGHT where I wanted you," McCloud laughed softly.

"Yeah, in the Lylat system! You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn, what makes you think you can hit the dancing butterfly?" Falco said proudly. Both broke into laughter. It lasted for a moment, before Fox leaned back, sighing softly, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"I don't know what the hell I'd do without you to help me keep my cool," Fox said with a sigh of relief. Falco grinned, immediately replying to his commanding officer's words, "You'd get locked up, and you wouldn't fly into the black hole and fly that first mission against Andross. Oh, and you'd never get Fara back. Now... Let's go and figure out how to help her," Falco said with a firm nod, trying to push the pain in his jaw to the side.

"Nice uppercut, asshole," Falco groused.

Fox smiled, standing up fully, helping his friend to his taloned feet. Falco stood up, and brushed himself off quickly. With a grin, he patted Fox on his tender nose with a finger. Fox winced, flinching slightly.

"Aw... does it smarts, Foxie?"

"Shut up," McCloud grumbled and patted him on the shoulder, heading out of the room and up to the bridge. He had renewed strength and knew exactly what he was gonna do to get Fara back. He knew he was resolved now. More importantly, Fox knew that he had his team behind him, and just like the friends they were a year ago, when he was in trouble with Iliria, he and the team would be there for Fara.

* * *

**G**eneral Pepper shook his head in thought. The green lolly was pulled from his maw, his eyes perusing the sugary candy for a moment before pushing it back into his mouth. His eyes moved back to the view screen and he smiled slightly. 

"I don't know... We owe you a favor, but this would be it," He told Fox's team, over the communicator.

"Oh?" Fox's voice buzzed over the speaker. "Is that a fact? I guess you forgot that if you don't send _someone_, your liberalist government will not be happy, oh and the liberalist media will eat you alive," McCloud said, keeping his tone serious and professional.

"And you suggest S&R?" Pepper said, folding his arms.

"I suggest the StarFox S&R," Fox explained.

"What makes you think you can rescue her? They failed to get you out, and you failed to escape last year," Pepper reminded them.

"Because the circumstances are different," Fox said. "First of all, she doesn't have Andross' army behind her. She doesn't have a trained militia behind her. Second of all, I was trying to escape by throwing a spoon against laser bars. Thirdly, the team didn't have their leader. Am I forgetting anything? Oh yes, of course, the MOST important reason why this will work," Fox continued.

"Yes?" General Pepper leaned in towards the view screen, listening to the pilot's plan.

"Andross took my parents. I beat his ass down and sent him and that stupid android pig running for cover. He took all I had sacred and I punished him for it. Now all I have to call sacred is Fara. Iliria's punishment is coming to her and it will be ME that deals it to her," Fox said, his eyes narrow and his complexion serious in tone and nature.

"But... Fox, Fara is... she's..."

"She's pregnant."

Pepper's eyes went wide as he stared at Fox in disbelief. "I didn't realize your relationship was so intense and personal," he finally said.

"It wasn't anyone's business. Now. Are you sending me or not?" Fox demanded.

"I don't know Fox, a mission concerning a personal bias can complicate things. It's not wise to send in someone that's," Pepper suddenly found himself cut off by a growl. Were Fox not such a close friend, through his father, the General would have quickly scolded the vulpine for such an interruption.

"She's my responsibility and I'm the best you got. At least this way you can tell the media that your absolute best team is out on Search and Rescue," Fox said, trying to retain his cool.

"Fine," Pepper sighed. Throwing the empty sucker stick into the trash, he turned back to Fox with a shake of his head. "You're going to be the death of me one day, Junior. Go get your girl back. But you realize now that you've taken her off my flight roster for 9 months," Pepper reminded, keeping a sullen look.

"And if we don't act now, she'll NEVER be back on it. Just give me the green light and I won't have to get in your way to get her back," Fox warned.

"Fine, fine, fine. You have it. Just go. Take what you need from the base, you know the routine," Pepper said, shaking his head one last time.

* * *

**F**ox turned to the group and smirked. "Let's get a plan together. I want to use stealth and hit hard when we're onboard her ship," McCloud said. 

It was determined that Falco would fly a recon mission, scout ahead and Fox and Peppy would break into the base. Meanwhile Slippy would be the distraction arwing and Rob would autopilot the GreatFox. But no matter what happened, good or bad, Fox knew that he couldn't give up after one, two, or even three failed attempts. He knew that he would try until he died. And as far as Fara dying? That wasn't part of the equation and it never would be. Ever.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: for those of you who are keeping up with this piece, yay! Thank you Destructor. For those of you who REMEMBER Iliria's Curse, you rule! That was written in 1996, yaw'll. I started this in 2003, for someone who LOVED Iliria's Curse. I had to go back and re-read it a few times to make sure Iliria acts like she's supposed to when I write her. I hope I portrey her just as villianous. Fox went through what Fara is now going through. I've got up to chapter 8 done, in 2003, so when I get this posted, I'll have to FINISH chapter 8, before posting it. I've only got a few paragraphs into chapter 8 and it's been that way for two years now. I figured if I posted this on and some people liked it, there would be more reason to finish it ;;;

Ken

RockstarTravistyATaolDOTcom

CHAPTER

_"collecting dust"_

_

* * *

_

"**You**'re not allowed to be apart of me," Fox said under his breath. His words were directed to the Iririan, Iliria, who had tormented him for a year now. He said it again, his words slightly louder. Fox shook his head and took a deep breath. He thought for a moment, of how much he loved Fara and how much he wanted to prove it to her, so that she would see him the way he saw her.

"You're NOT allowed to be APART of me!" Fox shouted, punching the side of the arwing he stood in front of. Feeling stronger about this situation with Iliria, he began to alight the ladder, climbing into the cockpit, nodding firmly. He knew this was the right thing to do. It was the only thing he could do.

Fox had to turn this all around and pick up the pieces. He had to wake up and he had to see things better than they were. Fara was right beyond his fingertips. One more push and he would be there, but he knew the metaphorical water was deeper than he originally thought. He just had to make sure he wouldn't sink when it was time for that last hard push. He could almost taste the metaphorical air just beyond the surface which only seemed a few feet above his head. His heart was about to burst, knowing what this mission could do to his soul.

Iliria had not even thought about sending him into battle against his best friend before, and he knew that Iliria would play that card to keep him from killing her. He knew that Fara would loyally protect that skunk to the death and that's where the water truly got deep. He only needed to tread these turbulent waters long enough for his team to help him rescue she for whom he burned, from the only love he'd ever truly, truly known in his life.

His ship shot out of GreatFox and into the inky tendrils of raven that gripped his arwing. His confidence began to rise again, once his team came up on either side of him. They knew what to do and they would fight just as hard as they did the previous year, for Fox's heart, now. Fox burned to take Iliria down hard, for one last time. He knew these guys would fight just as hard for Fara as they did for Fox the year before, only now Fox had the advantage.

"So where was that signal traced to?" Fox said to no one in general.

"Well, I t-t-traced it t-t-to the far end of sector Z," Slippy explained. "I lost the signal for a moment but then it re-emerged beyond Aquais, heading into the Sector 'Y' Nebula. They're moving with the interstellar life forms, trying to blend," The frog continued.

"Then let's get a move on. Autopilot and Hyper-jump... engaged." Fox's command was given and all four Arwings leaped forward, surrounded by streaks of white.

* * *

**C**oming out of the jump, four Arwings slowed in the thick yellow cloud of the Sector "Y" Nebula. Fox's jaw dropped as he saw the old NightHawk cruiser up ahead on his scope. Quickly suppressing past memories, Fox punched his afterburners, coming up on the underside, looking for the shuttle docking bay doors. Peppy came up behind him while Slippy started an attack along the top portion of the outer hull. Falco, on the other hand, started swarming the area, keeping an eye out for any approaching enemy, Iririans or anything of the like. Once he felt the area was safe, he brought his own fighter along side Fox and Peppy's craft. 

Finally, Fox located the double doors on the bottom side of the ship and blinked, realizing the bay was rather large. He dipped his nose down to get some room, then pulled back up, burying a nova bomb into the bay doors, blowing them wide open. Quickly, the trio made the move to pull in and land. No sooner had they pulled into the empty bay, then the Emergency bulkhead doors slammed shut, causing the swirling suction to stop. The meager compliment of fighters had been sucked right off the deck along with any small crew that had been in the general area, which would make things easy, to be sure.

McCloud's canopy opened and he leapt out, drawing a blaster pistol into each paw. Peppy disembarked from his own fighter, carrying an automatic blaster rifle, holding it over his chest, protectively. Yet no one rushed the bay, everything was silent... too silent.

Fox made hand gestures to Falco and Peppy, using his left paw to hook a thumb at Falco, and simultaneously putting his palm up to Peppy then making a circle motion with his finger. The pilots understood exactly what it was that Fox was trying to say... Falco hopped out of his fighter and began to follow McCloud out of the bay. Meanwhile, Peppy got down and hid for the moment, to secure the escape route.

* * *

"**W**e're under attack, sweet heart," Iliria said, knowing who and why they were here. Fara glanced back at her mistress, an expression of shock on her features. She frowned sitting up. Looking around the bedroom, she didn't even realize she had just been sleeping. All she knew is that she woke up to Iliria's words. The Iririan was standing over Fara's bed, a concerned look upon her face. 

"What... do we do? Where's the fighters, I'll go, who's attacking us?" Fara exclaimed. Iliria shook her head and placed a familiar looking blaster into Fara's hand. It caused the pilot to grow confused again.

"Where did you get this?" Fara said, recognizing her favorite weapon of choice. She lost it but she couldn't remember where. She thought for a moment then remembered slightly. She had been on Narconia 4 and ran out of bullets and threw the pistol at an Iririan to get away.

"Where did you get this?" Fara asked again.

"We're friends, remember? I retrieved this for you. I couldn't let you lose it! It belonged to you, Fara. Besides, this should prove that I trust you as much as you trust me," Iliria said. Fara nodded in understanding, taking the loaded weapon and checked the chamber. She then glanced down the barrel at the sighting marker and stood up from the bed.

"Who's going to provide fighter cover support?" Fara said in renewed confusion as to why she wasn't being allowed to fly this mission.

"Andross owes you, remember? Why not contact him and tell him that you're under attack and to send a fighter squadron?" Iliria's idea had merit. After all, Andross did blow her car up, or was it Vixy? No wait, she was Vixy right? Either way, he BETTER have some expendable fighters. She walked across the room and dialed venom on her personal room communicator.

The screen illuminated gently... then suddenly glowed brightly in the image of Andross. His irritated expression evaporated as he saw Vixy's face again. He licked his lips apprehensively, looking around himself in a pensive way before looking back to the monitor. "What... can I do for you, Vixy?"

"You owe me a favor. Now is your chance you redeem yourself to me," She said with a light smile. He nodded emphatically waiting to hear what her whim was.

"My ship is under attack from unknown hostiles. I'm in Sector Y. How fast can you have forces here?" The vixen asked, just as a loud thump of a nova blast shook the night hawk. It caused Andross, of all people, to gasp in surprise.

"I have my 10 finest fighter squadrons en route to Sector Y. They'll be in your aid within minutes, Andross out." The view screen went dark. Fara glanced back to Iliria, who was beaming brightly. Not only did she have Fara Phoenix under her control, she was slowly getting Andross back into her control as well. It only took a year to get him back. Oh this plan was going so well!

Fara looked back to the blaster in her hands, her mind clearing slightly. "But... that's my gun and you're...?"

Iliria nodded quietly. "Yes, it's yours. I'm giving it back to you, what are friends for? IF we weren't friends, then why would I have gone through such great trouble to retrieve it for you...? It IS yours, isn't it?" Iliria said

"But... You... you went all the way to Narconi4 to ...to get my gun?" Fara protested.

"Of course, dear. What are friends for? I would die for you, I would take a bullet from Fox McCloud for you," Iliria said. "Wouldn't you take a bullet from Fox McCloud for...me?" She asked.

Nodding, Fara could only concede that she would. "Of...course, there's no question of it," Fara said.

"Now if I was your enemy, Fara...would I give you a fully loaded pistol? That's just silly. It means that I trust you just like you trust me. Right?" Iliria smiled as Fara nodded, flipping the safety off.

"NIGHT HAWK BREECH," The monotone computer sounded. "TWO UNKNOWN PERSONAL IN HALLWAY Beta 3-5-5, Heading towards bridge, from shuttle bay 2" Fara glanced to Iliria after hearing the announcement. Iliria nodded quietly. Fara smiled, double checking the blaster before running out of the room, looking to keep her mistress safe.

* * *

**F**ox and Falco dashed down the hallway, stopping just before an intersection. Quietly, Fox peered around the corner left; Falco peered around the same corner, to the right. Fox and Falco had a chemistry that allowed them to work together as an amazing team when on a mission. One always had the other's back. 

"Nofin this way," Falco muttered, standing up straight from his hunched over position. Fox did the same and both crossed the intersection, heading straight along the current corridor. Occasionally Falco would glance back over his shoulder while Fox kept his eyes trained on whatever might pop out in front of them.

Upon coming to another intersection, they did the same tactic as before, peeking around the corner, Falco knelt down just below Fox, peeking out the opposite direction. Nothing.

"You'd think there would be more than a skeleton crew.." Falco frowned thoughtfully not liking the quiet atmosphere.

"We can only hope," Fox replied, drawing his blaster due to the same weird feeling concerning the quiet. The two continued on towards the bridge, getting on either side of the double doors, pistols raised and ready. Fox nodded three times then both of them turned into the doorway which slid open from a sensor. Falco knelt down on one knee, keeping his pistol trained forward, while Fox stood, keeping his eyes peeled for anything...

The bridge was empty. ... wait... on second glance, Fox noticed a pair of ears sticking up overtop the Captain's chair. Falco moved to his feet, moving into the bridge and stepping to the left, to keep Fox covered while he approached the chair, flanking it.

The vulpine placed the gun directly out in front of him, reaching out with his other hand to slowly swivel the chair around so he was facing whoever it was, although it wasn't Iliria.. he knew that simply because the pair of ears weren't rabbit ears...

Fara Phoenix sat in that very chair, her pistol in Fox's face as he turned the chair to face him. They were at a stand off, each pointing their pistol at the other, staring silently into one another's eyes. Fara's lips curled up into a smirking grin.

Falco's jaw was the first to flop. Fox blinked before his muzzle parted with shock but ... part of him knew better; knew what Iliria was capable of. As Fox stepped back, Fara stood up, keeping her pistol trained on Fox's heart. Her eyes cut to Falco quickly.

"Drop the gun," She said. Her words were cold, distant. Falco cut a glance to Fox, getting the nod to go ahead and drop his weapon. The Avian's pistol clattered loudly on the ground. Fara offered a contented half-smile continuing, "Now put your foot on top of it and don't move." Well trained, that Fara.

"Now," she went on, "Slide your fingers off the trigger, and hold the butt by the tips of your fingers..." Fox did as she asked. "Good," she said, "Now place the barrel of the gun into your other paw and hand it to me, handle-first." Fox did so, placing the gun into her free paw. She lifted it and pointed it into his face, swiveling her first sidearm into Falco's direction.

The vixen flipped off the safety to her own pistol and cocked it. It caused Falco's brows to raise... she was pointing at him, ready to fire and that bothered him and he knew exactly what to do next... argue with Fox.

"You are now both prisoners of ..." Fara was suddenly cut off by an Angry Avian, who kicked his pistol at Fara, causing it to brush her foot.

"Dammit, Fox!" Lombardi hissed, "If it wasn't for us risking our LIVES to come out here and rescue your freakin' girlfriend, none of us would be held at gunpoint, THANKS ALOT, McCloud," Falco shouted.

"I told you this was voluntary," Fox snorted. "And I said it would be dangerous. I told you that you might die, didn't I?" Fox shot back.

"Yeah... You did mention something about it being dangerous," Falco conceded, placing his fists on his hips, shaking his head at the vulpine.

"And you're supposed to have my Six. So the question is," Fox growled in anger, "Who the hell has YOUR back, Lombardi?"

Falco threw his hands up in protest, much to Fara's surprise. "I guess I forgot, since I'm so used to having Fara to back me up! Sorry, geeze!"

Fox shook his head saying, "It's no excuse. You're lucky Fara doesn't kill us both right now for rushing in here to save her, without backup. She has every right to blast two stupid people like us, for not planning this out," McCloud said.

Fara looked confused. Part of her wanted to cry but part of her wanted to smack both of their heads together for trying to even suggest they were here to save her. Her eyes were heavy and so were the pistols in her outstretched paws, trained on either man, just waiting for the right itch to pull the trigger at either of them. But, in her state of reduced mental capacity, her head was playing ping-pong, moving from one to the other until her entire body was turning with their turn taking argument. Soon she was pointing her pistol at Falco when he spoke then at Fox when _he spoke. _

Suddenly, just as Falco took a breath to let out another reply and just as Fara turned to face him, Fox grabbed both of her wrists, catching her off guard. Both pistols went skittering to the floor, now numbering at 3 by her feet. Fox lifted a foot and kicked two of them away. Fara's own foot accidentally kicked the third out of the way, but not as hard, only knocking the gun a few feet from where they struggled.

"GO get the guys so you can clear my escape. I don't want to have to fight guards while struggling with her, go!" Falco nodded and pulled out his spare firearm disappearing back into the hallway to clear the area for Fox and Fara's escape. The double doors of the bridge slid shut behind him as he quickly departed the room, leaving the two foxes to duel it out by paw.

Fara suddenly balled her fist up, planting a powerful right hook against Fox's left cheek, causing his head to snap back. Before he could even react, her knee was planted into his gut and her elbow was planted into his shoulder. Fox stammered before his muzzle was met by an uppercut that laid him out flat on his back. His eyes opened, slightly, to get a good view of the ceiling. Tiny floating dots of light buzzed around like fireflies, dancing in front of his eyes. They had no particular pattern or order, just randomly-floating little dots of light...

"Get up," Fara said scornfully. Her narrow gaze was avoided as Fox tried to stare through the field of jubilant fireflies...or dancing stars or whatever they were. He shook his head, trying to regain lost equilibrium and shake off the effects of the four hit combination. Slowly, Fox sat up, placing his paws on the floor and lifting to his feet.

This time, Fara came at him with two quick jabs and a kick, directed at his shoulder. Fox quickly lifted his arms in a defensive posture, enduring each punch and keeping his balance against the force of her kick. She came at him again, another round of military combat style punches, then dropped to the floor trying to sweep him off his feet. He was ready for her, dodging back and hopping over her leg, which passed underneath his body.

His fight instincts told him to execute a quick kick to the face, as soon as he leapt, but it never happened. Fara quickly put another round of walloping punches against his arms, bruising them, followed by a low kick, meant for his knees. Fox lifted his leg, catching her kick with his shin, blocking her move.

"Quit that crap and fight will you?" She launched her right fist at his head, again.

This time, Fox caught her wrist, putting his palm against her elbow, closing her arm. It caused her arm to unextend and her other fist to quickly lash out at his gut. His free hand quickly dropped to his side, catching the wrist of her other hand, trapped against his waist. Fox quickly grabbed at both her wrists, lifting them over her head, using his body to force her to spin around, so that he had both of her hands behind her back, crossed over one another.

Fara struggled for a moment then went still. Fox leaned forward, his chest brushing her shoulder blades as he leaned over her shoulder to whisper into her ears.

"Fara, I can't and won't hurt you, I love you." His words, however, went on deaf ears. She jolted her head backwards, head butting him in the nose. McCloud winced at that salty, metallic taste of vitae on his tongue. A sanguine trail ran down his chin, wiped away against his shoulder, keeping his grip upon her wrists, behind her back still.

It was just then that Fara put her left foot up on top of the Bridge's Captain's chair, her right foot upon the backrest and jumped off of it, lifting her hands over her head and landing behind Fox. She extended her palm, placing a forceful thrust against his lower back. Her other paw tightened into a fist, getting in a kidney shot before she kicked out his knees almost all in one swift second.

Fox felt himself being knocked forward. The armrest of the Captain's chair rushed up to meet his jaw, his head snapping back as he hit it, collapsing to the floor. Fara walked around him for a moment, circling her pray before adding a well placed kick to his gut. To her surprise, he groaned.

"So," She smirked, "You're still alive. Feh. I thought maybe that last fall might have broken your neck... You're more resilient than I anticipated. Let's go, c'mon now, round two, get up."

Fox, lying on his side, rolled over onto his stomach, pushing himself up to his knees. His arms felt like jello and were covered with bruises. His head dropped, vomiting up blood onto the deck.

"My word... Did I rupture your stomach?" Fara giggled with glee.

"No; Lucky for you, I was just rejecting whatever I accidentally swallowed," Fox replied, coughing after every several words. He rose back to his feet, getting in a combat stance, keeping his fists out in front of him.

The vixen sneered, "you're totally pathetic. I always told myself that my enemy would be well trained and battle hardened... you disappoint me," She cackled.

"I'm not your enemy," He told her, dodging the occasional left jab and right hook. Fox thought that perhaps reverse psychology could work, so he knelt down and picked up the pistol that he knew to be hers. He shoved the blaster into her fist after catching her wrist with his free paw then forced her to burry the barrel into his gut.

"Now, if you truly don't feel anything towards me... not even confusion, pull this trigger and it'll be over with." Fox's words were filled with conviction and rich, empathetic tones. To his relief, Fara frowned. Her eyes moved over him, drinking in the form of the man before her.

Fox didn't feel any pain, it was as if his bruises and wounds were resolved. To his surprise... his ears perked at the sound of discharge. That's when it hit him like a wave. The pain that lanced through his body as the blaster discharge erupted out of his back, passing through him completely. McCloud's eyes went wide, his jaw flopped open. He didn't have to say anything, the word "WHY?" was practically plastered all over his face. His lips formed that "O" ...that expression which so many fallen soldiers had on their face before falling to their death.

Somehow, Fox managed his balance once he collapsed to his knees. His head weakly lifted, glaring up at her; this time it was _his_ eyes that were filled with confusion.

"I've always considered myself raised as a good girl with a good religious up bringing, so I'm going to let you pray to whatever God you wish to pray to, then I'm going to jam my finger into your eye socket and end your miserable life," She said. These would be words that would haunt Fox forever, should he live through this.

After a moment, Fara cradled Fox's head in one paw, reaching her other paw up, extending a furry digit and lifting it so that he could see that it would be the tool of his undoing. She drew her arm back, ready to end his life.

"STOP!" It was Iliria's voice. Fara reached her paw from behind his head and shoved him over, onto his back. A pool of blood began to gather underneath his fallen body. He shivered in misery, looking up at the two females standing over him. Contempt for one, sorrow for the other.

"You owe me your life, Fox. I've spared your life and therefore you're in debt to me," Iliria smiled. Fox was in no position to argue and he struggled with holding onto that consciousness that threatened to slip away. His eye lids were heavy... did he have a concussion from hitting his head on the chair's armrest? Or maybe it was that blaster shot to the gut. He did get shot, didn't he? He couldn't even think straight right now.

"This was once your pitiful boyfriend, Fara? I thought a man was supposed to be strong so he could protect you. I thought you were supposed to feel safe with the man you love?" Iliria's words sunk into Fox's brain, what little bit of his subconscious that could make sense of what she was saying, when he was so close to fainting.

"He's dying," Fara muttered, "do you wish me to dispose of his corpse?"

"No, no no," Iliria giggled, placing her paw on Fara's shoulder, then lifting her palm to Fara's cheek. The vixen nuzzled against Iliria's paw as if it was the friendliest touch she'd ever experienced. "He wouldn't be able to pay child support if you did that," Iliria said, tickled with her joke.

"What shall we do with him," Fara breathed. "Leave him?"

Iliria simply smiled as she replied to her pet, "We'll let his team come for him. We're not at war with these fools, there's no need for further bloodshed. Come, let us leave him for the mercy of fate. Then we'll soon see if he was a man of stamina or not." With that, Iliria guided Fara towards the double doors Falco had ran through just earlier. The Iririan glanced back at Fox over her shoulder and smiled.

"Remember: Not only did I win, I spared your life. You owe me. Feel free to come back and serve me, you made a wonderful male figure at my side. Perhaps I'll share your company again sometime, eh? See you around, Fox," Iliria said in motherly tones. The double doors shut behind them and he was alone.

Fox weakly lifted his right arm up. With his left paw, he pressed the small blue button on his gauntlet before his eyes fluttered shut and he could feel himself slipping downward, spiraling into the darkness.

* * *

**T**he sharp jolt of his surroundings shook him to a semi-conscious state. Fox's eyes fluttered open. Everything was black.. there were those stars again.. or were those real ones? He couldn't be sure. He thought he heard someone's voice in the background, muttering curses under their breath before the jolting sensation again. 

"Where the _hell_ did these no-good Venomeeze bastards come from?" Fox was fairly sure it was Falco's voice but right now, he couldn't be sure he wasn't dreaming. There was another jolt of movement followed by a deep red glow all around him... The red glow faded, replaced by the green glow of what was apparently a radar scope that Fox was laying on. The green stabbed at his right eye as he was lying, slumped against the backseat controls of Falco's arwing. But the darkness soon swallowed him once more, drowning out the distant sounds of blaster fire and ion cannons and similar sounds of fighter combat.

He could remember one thing: breathing hurt. But it was a pain that only lasted a moment or so... then there was nothing again. He slipped, once more, into the depths of unconsciousness, fleeing into peace for the time being.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_"Recuperating from a broken hear_t"

* * *

**Fox's eyes slowly opened. The first thing he noticed was the fresh, yet sterile smell of oxygen**. Plastic tubes rested against his nose. The back of his paw was covered in tape and it hurt to tense up. His eyes lowered to his paw, where an IV catheter had been inserted into the back of his hand, with a piece of tape over it, to keep it from slipping free. Finally, Fox could feel a distant pain in his gut when he moved.

The room swirled and danced around his head, tauntingly. He was too loopy to really come to the conclusion that whatever pain medication he was on had caused these effects. He tried to sit up but despite the pain medications, his gut burned like fire. Fox collapsed back into the bed, panting softly. His heart seemed to be in the most pain. If it wasn't for the pain medications, he had to wonder if he'd be as calm as this... probably not.

His ears perked up and after a moment his eyes lifted, drunkenly, to the door at the opposite end of the medical bay. Peppy's tired eyes met the inebriate gaze of Fox McCloud. The rabbit could only hurt inside for his friend's misfortunate twist of fate. Peppy settled down on the edge of Fox's mattress.

"How ya feelin'...?" Peppy offered the pilot a slight smile.

"I... failed her," Fox muttered. Peppy placed his palm upon Fox's head, running his fingers through Fox's fur in a paternal gesture. Fox's eyes seemed distant and not from the pain drugs, either. To Peppy, Fox's eyes seemed to be looking off into another place, perhaps even watching whatever it was that Fara did to him, over and over.

A moment of awkward silence passed. Fox frowned in a thoughtful way then broke that silence with a mutter. "I've got to get her back. _I've got to destroy Iliria and get my girl back_," He said, his mutter showing some resolve in his tone, on the last sentence. Peppy nodded slowly, listening to his friend ramble from the pain medication.

Fox's paws balled up into a pair of fists. He wasn't the strongest man in the world, but he would push his endurance to the very limit and do what it takes to get Fara back, safely. Fara, on the other hand, seemed quite happy without Fox's love... no, that didn't make sense... Did it? Fox decided it was the pain medication that made him think so foolishly.

He knew darn well she didn't seem happy, but detached and distant. It was then, that he remembered Fara beaming softly, rubbing her muzzle against Iliria's palm. That very sight, watching out of the corner of his eye, was enough to turn his stomach right then and there. Not to mention the fact that it had to be Iliria that spared Fox's life. How could such a tragic travesty like that be allowed to happen?

Fox had no answers. Peppy, equally, had little to offer beyond comfort at the moment. The two were quiet, sitting there, for a moment. After several minutes of silence, the hare broke the silence, after straightening his shirt.

"You know... Ya slept for two days," Peppy trailed off, looking up at his best friend's son. Fox frowned weakly, sighing through his nose. "You're lucky Corneria had a doctor that could repair your intestinal track. Not to mention all the stitches from that gaping hole in your stomach and back," Peppy paused again, smiling slightly. "I can't believe she plugged you..."

"It's my fault," Fox muttered.

"Oh?"

Fox nodded. "I grabbed her wrist and practically dared her, trying to see how she'd handle it. I thought if she hesitated for even a second, I could pull the gun away and work from there."

"She... didn't hesitate, did she," Peppy deduced.

"Good assumption, detective," Fox muttered with a cough. The rabbit shut his eyes, shaking his head softly. How Fox could live with this... curse, Peppy would never know. First his mother, then his father, then Andross has a personal vendetta against the boy, not to mention StarWolf... and now Fara supposedly being pregnant and living with Iliria, where Fox should be with her, taking care of her. Peppy knew the boy wanted to have the joy of babying Fara and getting her mint ice cream at 3 AM, and now that wasn't happening.

"Nah, no turning back now," Fox idly mused.

"Oh?" Peppy cocked a brow. Fox was still trying to be positive and that pleased the old man.

"Yeah," Fox said with a decisive nod. "We're gonna get her back and sink Iliria to the bottom of Zoness's deepest ocean bed. No one takes my girl," Fox growled softly. Peppy wasn't sure how he did it, but Fox always managed to have a heroic slide about him. Even in bed with plastic tubes in his nostrils, Fox had that courageousness about him. James would have been proud, for sure.

"I've lost too much to let something like this just slip through my fingers. The life of my son or daughter is at stake. If I'm ever to be half the man my father was, I've got to do what it takes to get Fara away from Iliria." Fox's words were calm yet strong. The old hare leaned forward and kissed James' son upon his forehead.

"Get your rest, Junior; get well quickly so we can stage our next attempt. We'll make the next one a simple abduction."

"You want me to stick some Ether on a napkin, underneath her nose?" Fox raised a brow.

"Something like that, Mac." Peppy patted Fox's shoulder, stood up and walked out of the room. Finally the Pandorian glanced up to the television set at the end, opposite of Fox's bed. A rainbow of lines covered the screen vertically. The old hare reached over to hit the switch before heading out of the room.

"Hey! Leave that on," Fox grumbled softly.

"Why, Fox? It's contra-band."

"So what, leave it on, I'm a detective," McCloud groused softly, lying down on the bed, his head gently covering the pillow.

"Eh, whatever," Peppy said, re-hitting the switch before walking back out of the room. The aging hare completely ignored Fox's joke. The television set flared back to life, gently humming an annoying little tone, from that particular station being off the air. As Peppy left, he flipped the room lights out.

Fox lay there in the dim illumination of the multi-color band display, staring at the group of colors, covering the screen from top to bottom. Another moment went by and suddenly the television's lines disappeared, replaced by a picture of numbers.

"We now begin another broadcast day on Channel 17. Thank you for tuning in to channel 17 and we will begin your favorite television shows shortly. Channel 17 operates on a bandwidth between 710 and 716 megahertz and is located in Papetoon's Blithe County in the State of Franklin on the upper west hemisphere's country of Amiga. Thank you for tuning in and enjoy your broadcast day..." Immediately the message was replaced by morning gospel shows. A man in a wheel chair suddenly stood up, putting his hands in the air as some guy in a priest cloth waved a paw over the wheelchair man's head. Fox rolled his eyes, lifted the remote and flipped the set off. He then rolled over, closing his eyes... maybe Peppy was right, who needed television anyhow.

* * *

**Meanwhile, two days had gone by** and Iliria found herself to be engaged in yet another conversation with Fara Phoenix. They had been talking about Sterin's death at the paws of Fox McCloud, deeming him an unfit man to hero a planet.

Fara shook her head with a soft sigh. "Why hasn't anyone done anything about McCloud, at any rate?" She mused, cleaning her pistol after an afternoon at a firing range. "I thought for sure he'd be dead after that gunshot. You'd think he was healed on a Gospel television show to have survived it."

"But you know who would make a good pairing?" Iliria mused, changing the topic back to Sterin's death. "The man who's working for me right now. Sterin's brother? That one. You could go out to dinner with him," She added, trying to make it sound like a suggestion. The fact of the matter was simple, if she could make Fox see Fara with another man somehow, she could use it to lure Fox into coming back and serving her again, to be _with_ Fara once more.

"Oh, I don't know. Who needs a man right now? I'm pregnant aren't I?" Fara shook her head softly, going back to cleaning the pistol.

Only Iliria knew the truth. Fara was about as pregnant as a man, right now, and yet the ploy worked great against Fox. He was flustered and off balance. He was off his game and the best part of it all, was the fact that he got hysterical, begging Fara to shoot him.

"Do you think this drama with Mister McCloud will ever end?" Fara asked, turning to look out the window with a sigh. Whenever there was confusion, she would be punished, but Fara was a smart girl. She kept Iliria from knowing there was confusion and made it known that she understood everything completely. However, due to the fact that she was learning the ins and outs of the entire situation, she was secretly coming to distrust Iliria more and more.

Lying to Andross was the first tip that things weren't right. Some days she was roleplaying as Vixy, other days she was Fara Phoenix. It was overly odd, regardless.

"What's the plan, Mistress?" Fara asked quietly.

Iliria smiled slightly, patting the fennec on the shoulder. "If we can't beat him, we have him join us," She said in regard to McCloud. "We'll do what it takes to have Fox join our side, then he won't be a threat."

"Indeed, that sounds logical," Fara mused softly.

* * *

**Days turned into weeks…**.

Falco Lombardi knelt down, carefully aiming his pistol and fired. The gunshot caused his firearm to buck gently in his palms, the blaster discharge lancing from the barrel and disappearing into the center ring of a target. He grinned his cockiest grin and gave the pistol a twirl on his finger.

Another shot rang out, from behind. It hit the bullseye closer to the center than Falco's own shot, causing him to balk in surprise. His head snapped about, staring at Fox McCloud, sitting in a wheel chair, holding a handgun. Falco knew he owned this range, on a good day, and obviously he was being a marksman, this afternoon.

"What brings you out to the range, McCloud?" Lombardi asked, sniffing the air with a frown. He despised when someone came by to show him up.

The vulpine glanced down for a moment then looked back up. "We're going to try again, soon. I'm pretty stitched up and I want to be at the top of my game, when we go and get her back," Fox explained.

"S'that a fact? Well, I think you should sit this next attempt out," Falco said, turning back to the target range and trying to hit the very center of the bullseye circle. He would have to hit Fox's mark, because the stupid mammal had hit dead center with the last shot fired. "You're too emotionally attached, if you ask me. I've got Nolan's team to help, this time. Nikki, Ryan, all of them."

"You're getting people involved that are just going to get hurt," Fox argued. "Nikki's a great girl, but that squirrel would rather be putting beads in her hair and braiding then getting a gun shot at her. Nolan is a swell man, but I'd rather try one more time before we drag in a bunch of people that don't need to die because I screwed up," the furrier of the two pilots added.

"Listen here, Super-Voop," Falco snapped in return. Voop was a sort of nickname for the term vulpine. "No one goes alone. We're a team, and their team is friends with our team. Friends are important, Fox. You forgot who your friends are last time this happened, and I won't let you forget now."

"Falco, please. This is a very personal fight, for me. I have to conquer her on my own; I have to. If I don't, she'll be my greatest fear, for the rest of my life. Do you understand that?" Fox asked, adding the additional inquiry, "Do you realize that I fear no enemy except Iliria? She turns my stomach to ice. I have nightmares about here. I had to go to psychological rehabilitation over that crazy freak!"

"And you're about to go back, because you've got some sort of trust issue when it comes to your friends," Lombardi shouted. He finally pulled the trigger. His shot was a great deal closer to the center of the bullseye, but it was still just a few centimeters away from the very center. He would have had to hit McCloud's first shot to have gotten it perfect. "I fly better than you, at least. Dammit!"

"Yeah?" Fox said, squeezing off another round. He hit his first shot mark perfectly. It tore through the first hole, making it slightly larger. He gave a smirk, then added, "I don't want my friends in such danger unless they're being paid to do their jobs," The wing commander said. He thought better on the situation, then said, "As far as Nolan's team, that's plan-B. I want to stomp on Iliria and get my girl back, and it's a personal challenge to me. If someone else accidentally became responsible for dispatching Iliria, I would feel robbed. I can take my stomach stitches out in just 3 more days."

"Which is great," Falco said with a sigh, getting shown up again. "But if Fara kills you because you had no backup, everyone would blame themselves and you'll have done an even greater disservice to your friends."

"I appreciate my friends wanting to help," grunted McCloud, "But I need to handle this on my own. I have to, it has to happen," He said, almost begging. "It will put my mind and heart to rest. This is too personal," He explained, putting a third shot directly into the center of the target bullseye, right over the hole where his first two shots had landed.

Lombardi put his gun down and approached his team leader, with a forlorn sort of expression. "I respect your optimism, Fox; I do. The thing is you need back up. You're talking about your woman trying to kill you. You're talking about some guy's brother trying to kill you, who serves Iliria of his own freewill. You're talking about some crazy psycho-chick that wants to reel you back in and steal your mind, again. The sooner you let your friends help, the sooner we can all end this, kill her and help this guy get real justice for his brother."

"Sterin was a good guy," Fox said with a sigh. "I promise I'm going to avenge him by giving him the personal chance to mop the golden bricks outside of the pearly gates, using her butt."

"Not going to happen if you don't let your friends back you up," Falco persisted. "C'mon, let me rally the group and we'll all go up against Iliria. Please?"

"Not until I've tried one more time, without help," Fox said. He stomped his foot on the ground, between the stirrups of the wheel chair. He wouldn't need the stupid thing any more, after this weekend. As soon as he got rid of his stitches, walking wouldn't endanger their premature removal, from physical stress.

"Look at you, you're going to start a war with her, sitting in a wheel chair, Fox?" Falco's tones were harsh, almost scolding.

"The day I get my stitches taken out," Fox said, "I'm going to personally attack the Night Hawk, alone. You just don't understand. I'm resolved."

"I'm sure you are," Falco said, folding his arms and walking off. He didn't clean his gun or clean the targeting station; he was so disgusted with Fox, he knew he had to take a walk before he started throwing punches. There was no way he could throw punches at Fox, when the man had stitches. Maybe he could save them for the night that Fox tried to leave for his stupid suicide mission. "Your funeral," He said over his shoulder, leaving the room.

"THIS MISSION IS NOT SEPPEL KERR!" Fox shouted in reply. "Stupid bird, I swear he's got feathers for brains," Fox muttered under his breath a moment later.

"Fox?" The word, the name, the voice made a cold chill run down McCloud's spine. There was no one else in the range and there were no females on board. "Fox, do you hear me?"

"I refuse to answer you," McCloud said aloud. He knew the voice, it was Illiria. It had to be in his mind, she wasn't on board, that was impossible.

"You just did. So, as long as I know you're listening, that's all that matters," She replied. "Come to me. I need you to save Fara, she's in danger. I sent her on a mission against Andross and now she's been captured. Believe me, I didn't mean for her to be captured. You must come to see me, so I can send you after her. We can resume our feud after she's safe. You must hurry."

"What!" Fox stood up from the wheel chair, placing a paw over his stomach. He nearly stumbled but he knew this was a test. Fara was probably listening. This was his chance to prove to her that he cared for her. If he didn't come because it was a trick, Illiria would use it against him, convincing Fara that he didn't love her.

If he played his cards right, he'd have the chance to get Fara back. Against his better judgment, Fox headed back to the medical ward to personally remove his stitches a few days early and begin preparing for a commando-style assault. He swore to himself, he would rescue his mate. There was no other way.

-


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: _Again, if you need the original Iliria, let me know. I went back into the first chapter and added the link to where you can find it on the internet, if you need it. Of course, thanks to FanFicDOTnet's website blocking thing, that deletes anything where there's no spaces after a period, well... I had to change the dots to "DOT". so yeah._

_Again, it's here._

_http COLON SLASH SLASH starfieldDOTtopcitiesDOTcom / Fic / JuliaGlassman / illiriascurseDOThtm_

_just take out all the spaces before and after the slashes. and..yeah. replace the colons and 'slash'es. Meh._

* * *

Chapter: Ensnared

* * *

"**Arwing launched?" Peppy's eyes scanned over the indicator** on the control panel. He glanced across the bridge to Falco, confusion in his eyes. Lombardi blinked. "Fox just left in an Arwing?" added the aging hare, recoiling in surprise. 

"I'm gunna brain that idiot!" Falco erupted in dismay. He turned about quickly, facing Peppy and explained, "Fox is going nuts. I've got to stop him; he's got this illusion of grandeur and thinks he's going to rescue Fara by himself."

Peppy stood up from his chair, his eyes widening. "Are you serious? What are you waiting for, go after him!" The hare exclaimed, pointing towards the exit door to the bridge. Falco nodded and darted off to catch up to McCloud.

Meanwhile, Fox was punching in the coordinates to make a jump to the other end of the Lylat system. Iliria was clear across the other end, waiting in the NightHawk battle cruiser. She was still running with a skeleton crew, but it was time to decide who was worth her time and who wasn't. With this decision in mind, she sent Sterin's brother to wait for Fox on the flight deck. It was time for a face off.

Fox's Arwing flashed into the Sector –Z construction site, just beyond the space nebula. There were massive white pillars of metal that were held into a shape with high tension cords, to keep everything from disappearing. There were no construction workers on the site at this point, which was the most likely reason that Iliria chose this sector at the moment.

The Arwing approached the NightHawk's landing bay, slipping through the atmospheric force field and lowering to the deck, slowly. Fox finished with his landing procedures before he finally noticed the stoic, battle-poised man standing in silence. The Varisite narrowed his eyes, the only sign of emotion. The canopy of the Arwing began to lift and Fox dismounted the fighter, recognizing Steren's brother.

The man drew out a pair of short swords from sheathes beneath his coat. His gaze disdainfully passed over Fox's form, turning the blade about and offering the handle towards the confused vulpine. Fox took it, uncomprehendingly.

"They're full-tang, sharpened battle swords, McCloud," Said Steren's brother. Fox still didn't know his name and at this point, he wasn't sure it was kosher to ask. The Varisite continued, "I don't care if you don't know how to use it, you're going to learn right now," He said, stepping back. The man then drew the blade up, menacingly. It was time to battle.

* * *

**Fara frowned**. Iliria was standing in the room, her attention on the battle from a view screen. "What is your reason for continuing your fight with him?" Fara finally asked, in an almost monotone voice.

"Section 874," Iliria said in a soft, flat tone, turning her attention back to the monitor. Fara didn't understand. She couldn't understand; she had no idea what the evil little rabbit had in mind. "Fara, it's a long story. Just know that Fox has insulted me and my honor. You and I, Fara; we are his enemy and with your help, we'll bring him to his knees."

"If you need my help, why is Steven fighting McCloud?" Phoenix asked with a frown, turning her attention back to the view screen.

"Because, Fara," Iliria mused softly, "I promised him he would have the chance to avenge his brother. This will go one of two ways: Fox will convince him to join his cause, or Fox will have to kill him. I don't see Steven defeating McCloud by any stretch of faith or fantasy. Steren and Steven are both huge pansies. The only thing is, their race is completely invulnerable to... making them see my side of things."

"I'm… sorry to hear that," Fara admitted sourly. She didn't know what to think, really. Fara lowered her eyes for a moment, before glancing back to the screen. Fox was fighting for his life against a skilled swordsman. She felt robbed. It didn't seem fair for some weird reason.

* * *

"**I never properly introduced myself," Said Steren's brother**, closing his palms around the hilt. Fox had a few classes on the proper use of energy swords but this was old fashion metal bladed combat. It had been a long time since he'd had those academy classes, at that. He wasn't bad when wielding a typical staff, but this was far different. The varisite continued, "I'm Steven. You may recognize me as Steren's brother but I recognize you as his killer."

Fox shook his head, while trying to fend off a lunge from his attacker, still surprised from the entire situation. He had to hurry and find Fara, still under the belief that she was in danger. "Look, I was under Iliria's control, so I know what you're going through," McCloud started.

"No, you idiot!" Steven's words shocked Fox, once more. "Didn't you ever wonder why Steren was in that cell for so long? He was a Prisoner of War but they didn't kill him or harm him! Our race can't be brought under mind control, that's why she kept him in a cell instead of making him a servant! But she adhered to the rules of war, you did not!" Again, Steven took a swing, causing his blade to slam into Fox's, creating a loud clang. Steven was an accomplished swordsman, despite the belief that he and his brother were complete wimps.

"But I was under her control when that happened!" Fox shouted, letting his anguish and rage boil. He unleashed a defensive return strike, keeping the varisite further than arm's length, to protect himself. "I don't want to fight you. We need to fight Iliria, together."

"He's been in there for years, why would she order you to suddenly kill him," Steven sneered.

"She didn't," Fox admitted, trying to use the gifted sword to fend off the skillful blows that Steven dealt. "I did it in a fit of confusion due to her mind-rape; you've got to believe me! I've had nightmares about it for more nights than you can imagine," Fox explained, burning in his chest with guilt.

Steven brought the sword downwards in a vertical slash but Fox instinctively brought his own weapon up, to guard from the strike. He held it horizontally then kicked his right foot out, knocking Steven off balance. The man stumbled but never fell, quickly returning to the offensive. "Fight me, vulpine!" he exclaimed, taking another swing.

Fox continued to fend off the thrusts and slashes, until Steven led the combat back towards Fox's fighter. As soon as McCloud was close enough to his Arwing, he punched a button on his wrist pad, causing the shields to raise. Steven took a slash, but his sword hit the shields, shocking him. Fox stood behind the field with a desperate sadness in his eyes.

"Come on, now! Don't be a coward, McCloud!" Steven shouted. "My intentions are simple! Either I avenge him, or I join him. There is no middle ground, now FIGHT ME!"

Fox swallowed the lump of contrition, laying down the weapon in repentance. Steven had no idea how badly this onus weighed upon the pilot's soul. He'd never killed a true innocent until that day and not only did it bring him horrendous heart ache, but it tarnished his confidence and pride. Facing off against Steren's brother brought all those feelings back with full force.

"Please, believe me," Fox muttered miserably. "I'm here to rescue Fara. She's been captured by Andross; Iliria ordered me to come here for instructions to save her. She wants the personal war between us to subside temporarily."

"I've suffered this indignation for long enough, Fox McCloud. You've sparked my ire before, but now," Steven said with a passionate voice, "it is your time to die. As far as your stupid vixen, she serves Iliria of her free will, as I do. Perhaps she's finally seen you for who you really are. She's not been captured by Andross, she's here. And you fight her next if you can defeat ME!" He swung at the shields once more, suffering the shock gracefully, just to startle McCloud once more.

"Please," Fox trailed off, balling his fists up. He didn't know what else to do. His heart was pounding, his paws were trembling from the adrenaline and this was time wasted, if Fara really was in trouble. But the thing that made him cringe was being told that Fara was safe and working for Iliria of her own free will. The thought of that possibility turned the pilot's stomach to ice.

"Please...? Yes, please. Please fight!" Steven gave the sword a slow, smooth twirl, waiting for Fox to placate his desires to finish this combat. The sooner Fox finished the fight, the sooner he could find peace in one of two preferred methods.

"I cannot fight you. It would dishonor Steren. Only by forming an alliance and defeating her together, can you possibly hope to avenge your brother," Fox explained.

"I know your type," Steven snapped. Fox blinked, having a questioning expression upon his visage. Steven growled at the mercenary's incomprehension of the situation. "Your parents both died, your mate takes forever to accept your invitation to courtship and once she finally does, she turns on you. You're a washed up war hero who got lucky but never completely accomplished your mission of destroying Andross. You're frustrated and foolish, impulsive and irresponsible so you took out your confusion on MY BROTHER!"

Fox recoiled again, seeing the sword glance off the force field, absorbing the kinetic energy of the blow and causing a flash of light that rolled across the field. Fox, once again, repeated himself. "I will not fight you. Please, help me properly avenge Steren."

"Sure, I will help you avenge him... by removing your head from your shoulders," Steven replied, dragging the edge of the sword across the field, wincing at the shock but looking otherwise un-phased. "Come fight me, so we can avenge him, together."

"Help me fight Iliria. If you don't feel avenged, I'll agree to finish this duel with you," Fox promised. It wasn't good enough for Steven. The fencer was pissed off, his eyes narrowed. He wanted bloodshed. The only way Steven was going to get his wish was if Iliria herself managed to coax the combat or if Steven found the right words to say.

The thing was, Steven was an honest man. He wouldn't lie about Fara to get Fox to fight. Finally he paused, looking Fox over for a moment. "No problem. We're on a flight deck. I'll just use deck guns to wear your shields down, then I'll attack you."

Fox frowned, narrowing his eyes. Steven crossed the flight deck, coming to stand behind one of the Venom fighters that sat along the side of the deck. He climbed up into the cockpit, and mashed the trigger down, assaulting the Arwing shields from the side, hammering away at them.

McCloud picked up the sword, knowing that the fight was going to be brought to him, whether he wished it or not. After several moments, the shields began to weaken dramatically until the field suddenly dissipated. The Arwing took several hard shots from the side, which ripped into the fuselage. Steven climbed out of the Venom fighter across the flight deck, armed and ready once more.

Fox clinched his paws around the handle, channeling all his rage into his body. It was the only way he was going to survive this. If he didn't live through it, no one would be able to save Fara. The two broke into a spring, running towards one another. As the two men charged, their weapons drawn and ready, a third person joined the flight deck, looking on from the shadows in the corner.

Fox and Steven met in the middle of the flight deck, their swords clashing with such force that it caused sparks to fly. "There's no way you can beat me, I'm as good with this weapon as you are with your fighter!" Steven exclaimed. The two of them thrusted and parried, but Steven had the upper hand, scoring a successful attack. The varisite brought his blade across Fox's chest, cutting his shirt open and leaving a gash in his chest.

The flesh wound stung like hell but he was charged on adrenaline, which caused Fox to push onwards. Every offensive attack was blocked by Steven's skillful abilities. He stepped forward, bringing the blades together but skillfully slid his foot between Fox's ankles then gave a shove.

McCloud stumbled back, landing unceremoniously upon his tail, looking up at the man in horror, his neck exposed to attack. Steven grinned victoriously, bringing his blade up and quickly lined up the death blow. He began his swing and time began to slow to a crawl. Fox's eyes seemed to flit from the sword to the man's sardonic grin to the attacker's body language and back to the sword.

As the blade neared Fox's neck, it too began to slow down even more than it already seemed to have done thus far. Fox's eyes lifted from the blade once more, to the man's expression. His muzzle parted and his eyes widened, yet his pupils shrunk. The sword slowed further, from its swing. Suddenly, something else caught Fox's eyes and he lowered them to Steven's chest.

A beam of light erupted from his solar plexus, passing over Fox's head. The pilot could even feel the heat from the beam's proximity as it burst from the Varisite's body. The energy discharge continued on, slamming into the bulkhead on the far end of the flight deck. Steven's expression told a story of confusion. Time began to increase in speed once more, and the man crumbled quickly to his knees.

His sword skittered across the floor, coming to a rest several feed from the Arwing. Now on his knees, Steven's eyes were level with Fox's own. He locked his gaze with Steven's accusing glare. Paws were lifted and placed over the gaping hole in his chest and a single word passed over his lips, caressing Fox's ears with their gentle, innocent tone. "...Why?"

Once more, time slowed to a crawl for Fox's mind, which reeled to understand what it saw. Steven began to waver forward, falling slowly like the way a parachute slowly brought a skydiver to the ground. Steven's bangs fluttered back as if he was in a breeze. His shirt collar rippled during is slow collapse upon the deck. Just before he finally landed upon his face, time return to its normal speed. His collapse rang out with a firm thud. That's when Fox's gaze lifted once more, suddenly going wide.

Fara Phoenix stood at the edge of the flight deck, holding a blaster in her right paw. A faint wisp of smoke emanated from the barrel; the smoking gun that took the life from Steven's body.

From Fox's knelt position, Steven's face sort of fell into Fox's lap. McCloud drew his paws about the boy's face, protectively, running his fingers through the varisite's hair, knowing he didn't have long.

"I... I'm so cold," Steven said, more to himself to test to see if he could hear his own words.

"Please tell Steren I'm sorry. I promised to go back for him and rescue him," Fox said in a whisper, keeping his eyes on Fara, across the deck. She seemed stoic, standing in silence and not yet moving. "I spent a great amount of time in that cell with him. We developed a special bond of friendship."

"You really didn't mean ... to kill him?" Steven asked in a throaty whisper.

Fox offered the boy a sad smile. "I wish to avenge you both," he promised. Steven's body began to shutter involuntarily. His body began to spasm and Fox could hear the gurgling of death rattles, overcoming the man's lungs. He was filled with a consuming air of melancholy and utter despair. He couldn't save either of them.

"I see you, Steren," Steven mused softly. His eyes were clouding over and Fox could tell that he saw something in the far distance. Tears began to burn in Fox's eyes, as he struggled to grasp the reality of the loss of yet another innocent.

"Go to him," Fox said tenderly. "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not," Steven replied. Milky cataracts swallowed those azure irises. It was the first time that Fox noticed he had blue eyes. Now they were rapidly filling with a stormy hue. It was as if Fox could make out a dimly translucent reflection of Heaven's light in those sullen twin pools of bluish smoke color. The end was near for him. "Steven? Is it ...really you? I'm not afraid," the man babbled, his head cradled in Fox's arms.

He felt as though he was inadvertently responsible for the death of them both. "Please forgive me," Fox whispered.

"Avenge...us," With that last breath, life left Steven's body and all that remained was the last vestiges of breath that rolled off his lips like a sigh. The candle of life, within this man's soul had the wick pinched, unfairly. Now it was over and the flame was extinguished. Steren's brother was dead.

McCloud's eyes lifted, seeing the long, lean legs of his mate stepping into the light of the flight deck. With every graceful step, Fox could see more of her until she was completely revealed to him. She was dressed seductively in a deep purple gown with a cut that extended from her collarbone to her navel. Her cleavage was accentuated in this gown; her taut tummy was so firm, one could flip a quarter off of it.

His eyes raked over her, drinking in those curvaceous lines of perfection. Lithe, yet powerful hips, long voluptuous thighs and the most brilliant, sparkling eyes he could ever hope to remember. It's a hard question: "_Why do you love me?_"

The easy answers are clichés: '_You are beautiful. You make me happy. You're hot!'_

True love has deeper roots. It is planted in memory, nurtured by experience, sheltered by the soul. It is powerful. It takes over, transforms you in much the manner that solstice, the dates of maximum tilt of the planet's equatorial plane relative to the sun, transforms the seasons.

Love makes one silly. But no one cares when they're in love. There was something wonderfully raw about that golden furred visage. It was sinewy, sensuous, yet absent anything that could be considered extraneous makeup. It was a seductive minimalism. She not only appealed to the pilot's basic instincts, but to his heart and soul.

Fox's eyes reflected his joy of seeing her, offering a smile of approbation. Fara's eyes lowered upon his form, taking in the image of a fallen man, blood eking from his chest, saturating his shirt, with the body of a dead man in his arms. "How does it feel to see me again?" She wanted to know.

He answered her question with queries of his own. "When was the last time you danced with someone you loved? Did you try moves at odds with your partner's rhythm? Or, did you move _with _him?" Fox asked her. The questions caused her to quirk her brows, leering at him in confusion.

"Your sanity is dwindling, McCloud," She mused with a smile.

"No. Being here, seeing you, brings me more stability than you can understand. We're Mates, Fara Phoenix. We're meant to be," Fox told her. Fara gawked at him, confusion still shining in her eyes. Fox simply continued, knowing that this was his best moment to take advantage of her failure to reach comprehension of this situation. "I am unabashedly silly about Fara Phoenix, her splendidly sculpted body and down-to-the-bone-honest, sexy ways. She has heritage, prestige and status. The purposeful woman of my dreams has passion, an essential element of love. Passion bespeaks honesty. It does not hide behind fancy badges or history. It does not hold itself aloof from the lover. It is accessible and open minded; democratic. It's infectious and I am enthralled and want to prove to you that we were in love and can still be, again."

Fara simply cringed. "Quiet. You sound like a bad poet who's high on purple prose-esqe desire. Fox's jaw dropped. He had spoken from the heart to try and sway her back to reality and she acted as though she was completely scorned to the core. It took the wind out of his sails.

"Follow me, McCloud." Fara turned to face the door and Fox stood up behind her, laying Steven upon his back and placing the sword he had in his paw across Steven's chest in reverence. Once the two foxes crossed the flight deck, Fara tapped her lacquered nails against the buttons of a control panel on the wall. Fox glanced over his shoulder, his eyes growing wide as saucers.

The flight deck's main doors were still open but now the atmospheric force field that covered the entrance dissipated. The Arwing, as well as both swords and Steven's body began to shuffle along the flight deck, picking up velocity, caught in the suction of vacuum. The nose of the Arwing began to lift up and it flopped over, getting sucked out through the doors, at a sideways angle. Steven and the two weapons went behind it, then she tapped two keys and the force field returned. A soft hiss caused Fox's ears to flicker and the bay began to re-pressurize.

Fara spoke the words in a way that sent shivers down Fox's spine. "You are now a Prisoner of the Iririan Empire. Come with me, soldier. We require more like yourself as a means of slave labor. You will come to serve Iliria or you will die. This is her will, not mine. If I was given the option to, I would have put a second shot in your skull just for good measure. I, however, follow orders. I suggest you do the same." She continued down the hallway, heading towards the NightHawk's detention area.

"Fara, do you remember anything about me from before your days of serving Iliria?" McCloud asked, trying to put his game face on, to keep from breaking down.

"I've served under Iliria my entire life. She was a friend of my mother. She's the only woman I could ever see match-making with my father." Her words caused Fox's breath to catch. Was she really that wrapped around Iliria's finger that they were now sharing a step-mother / daughter relationship? He was afraid of this situation, but used his training to keep from panicking.

"By the way, Fox," Fara said, calling him by his first name in a way that nearly caused his defenses to melt. "Do you recall something known as maintenance shaft Sector 874?" Fox shuttered and nodded. Fara smiled and continued, "We have something very much like that, onboard the NightHawk. I'm sure you'll find it quite comfortable. It's a Jeffery's tube in the detention section. It happened when last you attacked the NightHawk, a section shifted and collapsed. You'll find it to be quite accommodating."

Fox stiffened up. He really didn't like the thought of being stuffed into a tube that got tighter and tighter, the further he went down into it. The thought of sleeping face down in one of these again, made him sick to his stomach. As they entered the detention section, Fox noted the logo on the wall. "Block D, Main Brig."

Fox came to a stop and turned to face him. Fox blinked, stopping in the hallway as well. She reached her paw out to caress the side of his face, pointing at the floor panel that was loose, in the middle of the floor. She used the tip of her high-heel shoes to push it forward, sliding across the floor. The maintenance shaft was uncovered and Fox suddenly had flashbacks of the first time this happened (Iliria's Curse).

A guard stepped into the room, kneeling besides Fox and running a cable around his ankles. Fara gave him a smile and a nod, followed by the guard stepping back in silence. Fox's body was humming now with adrenaline. When he came down from this lengthy high later, he'd probably need to rest.

He began to shake his head slowly, his heart starting to beat more quickly. Fara used her paws to draw his muzzle forward, placing a soft kiss upon his nose, then a chaste kiss upon his lips. When he was distracted, she kicked his knees out from beneath him, using her left paw to push his shoulders forward, so that he toppled head over heels into the shaft.

Vertigo ceased his body as he plummeted into the chasm. The walls began to grow restricting, brushing against his shoulders and arms. Quite suddenly, the cable around his legs grew tight. Fara's voice floated down from above. "How far is he?"

"Twenty or thirty feet, ma'am; pretty far," Said the soldier guard.

Fara paused for a moment before her words took on a devilish tone, almost mimicking that of Iliria in the past. "Cut the cord." These words were followed by another moment of heart-stopping dolor.

His freefall slowed as the walls gradually got tighter. Without warning, the shaft shifted and he found himself wedged tightly in a section that resembled the "U" shaped trap of a sink pipe. He grunted hard from the quick stop, immediately feeling the blood loss in his arms.

The blood was rushing to his head, making him dizzy. With his arms wedged so tightly against either side, there was no circulation and he could feel the pins and needles sensation start at his fingertips and creep up his wrists and passed his elbows. That increased the blood pressure going to his brain, at this inverted angle. The dizziness consumed him and the adrenaline surged for another moment, before he attempted willing himself to relax.

He had to prove unconditional love and find an inner acceptance to bestow upon Fara. But it was so incredibly difficult. Only time would tell if he was able to manage benevolence. This hurt had a measure of absolution to it. He begged the creator for the clairvoyance and strength to endure Iliria one more time.

But he couldn't forgive himself for showing the wicked Iririan mercy last time. He took a chance by putting her into the hands of Andross, but if he had things to do over again, he would have ended Iliria then and there. But there was no way to rewrite the past.

For now, all he could do was beg himself to find forgiveness in Fara's betrayal.

He began to wriggle about, trying to free himself, but to no avail. He was stuck tight.

"If you don't mind me asking, ma'am, how are we going to get him out?" Said the guard, from above. His voice floated down, reverberating off the walls.

"By crossing that bridge when we come to it. Come," said Fara, much the way Iliria had played this psychology game in the past, "let's leave him to his punishment." Fox heard footsteps walk away until he was engulfed in pitch black silence. Her words echoed in his head. Did she mean to say she didn't know how to get him out? What if there wasn't a way? He would be trapped down here, maybe even die down here. He struggled to no avail. This had happened before; he simply needed to figure out a way to outfox it.

Fox shook his head. She knew how to get him out. She just wanted to scare him the way Iliria had, a few years prior. The pilot willed himself to be silent as the seconds turned into minutes and the minutes to hours, and managed to drift into a light doze.

The light shone brightly, too brightly. It was a twisted repeat. Fox tried to cover his eyes, but realized he couldn't move. This all felt wickedly familiar. A few muddled shapes that _could_ be people slipped in and out of his line of vision, one of them coming closer. The light dimmed, and Fox saw that he was surrounded by pipes, wires, and tunnels. This was too eerie. He was slipping in and out of consciousness. He looked again at the figure, and realized it was his father. '_Not again_', he thought off handedly.

Fox tried to speak, but could only croak out a few sentence fragments. His father held up a paw to silence him, and smiled softly. With that, James slowly began to change and warp, until the vulpine pilot was face to face with Andross.

Fox awoke with a start, and shuddered in revulsion as something crawled across his face. He hesitantly tried to move his body, and was rewarded with stabs of pins and needles. Was this a dream or was this happening again, like before? A drop of cold sweat fell to the bottom of the shaft. Goosebumps caused the fur on the back of his neck to stand on end. He was experiencing a nauseating sensation of _déjà vu_.

* * *

**Iliria slowly opened her eyes** and smiled. The fox was getting nervous. She rose from the couch she had been resting on and walked to the center of her room, where a large circle was painted on the floor, much like the one on Iliria, years prior. His dreams were dreams of dreams and it was her best weapon, at this point.

Iliria laughed softly, sensing McCloud suppress his growing paranoia and will himself to relax. The Iririan's laughter bubbled forth even more sardonically as McCloud, from his spot in the pit, began to cycle through nightmare after nightmare, each more bizarre and terrifying than the last. Many of them were recycled ones she'd caused him in the past, but this time, they were harder, colder and far more spiteful. Taking a deep breath, Iliria laid down on the floor, inside the circle and spread her arms out until her fingertips touched the sides. Iliria began to mutter in Iririan, same as she did in the past. She knew what worked before and wanted to simulate it once more, to have the same results, if possible.

* * *

**Fox fought to control** his shivering. The pit had grown unbearably frigid in the last half hour, and the pilot could only hope he'd be rescued before frostbite set in. His incredibly accurate night vision could barely make out the wisp of his hot breaths with each exhale. His back and shoulders were in stark agony, as well as where he'd taken the stitches from his stomach a while earlier. Fox shook his head violently as another insect crawled on his ear. He remembered this all from the first time he'd gone toe-to-toe with Iliria. Now it all made sense. Maybe the bugs weren't even there.

Paranoia began to set in. He wondered if Iliria was using insects to get a sample of his blood so that she could control him in ways he could not yet fathom. He wiggled, rapidly shaking his head to prove to himself that the insects were just a dream or representation of Iliria that may not have even existed. He remembered they were favorites of his situation in the first tunnel, a few years prior.

"Ugh!" His whimper echoed further down the shaft as the parasite held tight, found a vein to gorge itself on, and then invited a friend to join it.

Fox growled and tried to rid himself of the bugs, but to no avail. They began to swarm around him as he remembered from the past, creating a huge, repulsive cloud about him, biting and invading, sucking him dry. He could almost feel himself began to die…

Fox blinked. The pest had gone, leaving a small sore bump. "Stop!" His cry repeated itself in mocking tones until fading into silence.

He looked around, suddenly finding himself short of breath. What if the air was running out? What if he suffocated? Fox could feel his paws and feet beginning to freeze up, turning black and falling off as the cold spread throughout his body, slowly making it's way to the core of his-

"Stop it!" he told himself. "You're just getting nervous, calm down!" His eyes blinked and he gasped. He wasn't sure if he'd said the exact same words last time this happened, when he was 26, but it was happening again, now. His words, once more, reverberated off the cylinder shape of the tunnel, in two directions.

Fox struggled to breathe. The walls had begun to press against his chest; no wonder he couldn't get any breath, he was being crushed slowly and steadily. So _that_ was what Iliria had in mind, she was going to kill him right now. He tried to tell himself that it was a trick before and it might be a trick again, but the feeling of asphyxiation seemed real enough.

The bugs came back.

McCloud twisted about in the chamber, beginning to utter a low moan at the back of his throat. He thought wildly about how Iliria and Fara would find him in the morning, or whenever they decided to come for him…. Chest crushed, riddled with frostbite, covered with insects, he could actually vision it…

The pilot let out a shout of frustration and forced himself to flee into the depths of unconsciousness, it made things easier two years ago in this same situation, he prayed for it to become his savior now.

* * *

**He awoke in a small room**, lit only by a few candles. Fox thought about speaking, but decided it would ruin the familiar feeling and peaceful silence. His ears were previously laid flat but lifted now. Soft sea-green orbs fluttered shut after a moment, trying to clear his mind. He lay with his eyes closed until a soft voice began to hum, laying a cool cloth over his head. McCloud looked over and saw his mother.

"...Mom?" It was happening again. But suddenly he couldn't remember what made this dream strange. He wanted to remember because knowledge was power and any power he could get would be power he would have to use against Iliria's old tricks.

She smiled. "Ssh, don't try to speak. Just lay still, Junior. I remember the last time you had a bump on your ear like that. I'll see if I can't find the lotion I used on it the first time," She told him. She always took care of him; he just couldn't remember it very well, because he was so young when it happened. Now he felt guilty that he couldn't remember her as well as he wanted to.

He let his eyes drift closed, then abruptly opened them again. "But how...you've been..."

"Dead?" She smiled. "Oh, dear, don't say that. We had this talk before, sweetheart. No one ever dies; they just wait for you until it's your turn to join them... Remember? This is the third time I've told you, my sweet little boy."

Fox suddenly remembered the phrase all over again, something he had repressed ever since his mother's death. He had lost faith in its validity and, being such a small kit, had had no problem in dismissing it from his mind. He had choked over the thoughts and that line, shortly after he sat in therapy rehabilitation since the first incident with Iliria. Memories of his parents rushed back, pushing aside his past worries and letting the ethereal plane swallow his heart and calm his nerves as he let Vixy sing softly to him.

Iliria watched the whole scene from her own mind, laying upon that pagan circle in her room, and slowly glided into Fox's subconscious mind. She stood beside Vixy who looked at her son lovingly, then touched the vixen's shoulder. Vixy glanced up and silently moved away while Iliria took her place. The Iririan whispered into his ear, warm breath brushing over his flesh and fur, giving him goose bumps. It was all so familiar and he couldn't determine as to the reason why.

"Fox, time to get up," She told him in the most maternal tone she could offer. That artificial sweet tone dripped over his senses like honey, causing a near sensory overload. His heart was pounding again.

Fox opened his eyes and looked up at her, his gaze growing wide and his body beginning to quiver in confusion and a deep fear that surged at his core. He struggled to control it before it controlled him. Upon locking his gaze with her own scarlet hues, the pilot gasped and sat up.

Iliria held his gaze as she'd done in this same twisted dream, 2 years ago. "Hello, I thought I'd drop in. I know how much your parents like visitors, especially now that you're home. I'm sorry to see that you're feeling under the weather, though. Is there anything I can do?"

"He just needs to relax, that's all. He gets like this when he's upset; remember the time you last came to visit?" Vixy smiled tenderly. "You've had a very rough experience, Fox. If you'd only learn to put the past behind you, you would be so much happier," his mother told him in a tender tone.

Fox couldn't see that Iliria was silently mouthing the words along with Vixy, causing her to speak them. Iliria's edict memory allowed her to recreate this same exact situation all over again. She knew what worked the first time, and that his therapy mixed with his own abilities to attempt blocking these memories, repressing them for the sake of his sanity. She relied on that fact, so that he wouldn't catch on to her ploy. Instead, it was a case of _Déjà vu._

"Wha...what are you doing here," he finally managed to gasp, struggling with the confusing feeling of familiarity.

Vixy frowned. "Fox McCloud Junior! That's no way to talk to a friend; you did this before, Fox. Please, apologize."

"Friend?" He closed his paws, trying to think but couldn't manage a conscious thought in his dream-state slumber. She was doing it again. It felt like he really could remember being friends with his mother but the confusion, now, came from his inability to remember more details.

Iliria smiled again and the room dissolved into nothingness, leaving her and Fox standing alone in a blank atmosphere. A soft spotlight seemed to envelope Fox in its soft yet full illumination. The hare began to pace around him with a thoughtful frown.

Iliria folded her paws behind her back as she walked. "Fox, you seem to be having some trouble telling friends from enemies. Has this ever happened before?"

"I know who my enemies are, Dammit!" Fox snapped, struggling to contain his fear and anger. For some reason, he felt like a caged animal, even though there were no restraints holding him to the bed. Now that he looked down at it, it was beginning to resemble the sofa he spent time on, in front of that psychologist he'd spent so much time with, after the first time Iliria raped his mind.

"Am I an enemy?" She inquired as if she was politely scolding a child. "Is that why I was with your mother just now? Don't you remember last time I stood next to your mother? It was the same thing, Fox. I just came by because I was concerned for your wellbeing. Remember?"

"You-" Fox stopped, suddenly seeing how illogical that was. His mother never did wrong. She may have been wronged but her only wrong was being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He struggled to remember what caused her death. The thought suddenly entered his mind as if someone fed it to him, '_She died on accident, in a car explosion. Accidents happen; it was just her time to begin waiting. Fox's time will come one day, as well.'_

Iliria continued. "If your parents are your friends, and I was with your parents, wouldn't that mean that I was your friend?" Why did this question feel so familiar?

"N-no." His answer wasn't as firm as he'd have liked for it to be.

Iliria calmly repeated the statement until he gave the answer she wanted. Same as two years ago.

"Now, we know that I'm your friend. And Fara is my friend. What does that mean, Fox?"

"That- …Fara is my friend?"

"But you wouldn't attack a friend, would you? What would your parents think?"

Fox stood from the table, eyes wide. "But she attacked me…?"

Iliria should have seen that coming, but gracefully turned the situation around as quickly as it had begun. "No, sweetheart. She was protecting me. She's my friend! She thought you were attacking me. It was all a miscommunication," She explained, adding, "But we're all friends again, no one is attacking anybody. I'm here to help ensure that you both become married, happy and live together forever! Fara has invited me to become the maid of honor at your wedding, Fox."

"I thought I lost her," McCloud dejectedly mused.

"Trust in me, Fox." She leaned to kiss his forehead, in a motherly way then told him, "I've spoken to Fara. It, like the confusion you had about me and your mom, was just a misunderstanding. If you give me a chance to prove myself, I'll show you. Have faith in your friendship with me, Fox. I'll show you happiness at Fara's side."

"Fara and I will be happy together again? Do you promise?" Fox asked, almost in a child-like tone.

She nodded in reply, adding, "Only a true friend keeps their promises, Fox."

It was amazing how easily someone could come to trust her... Again.

A few hours later Fox was pulled out of the tunnel, through an almost invisible door just above the pipe-trap shaped curve in which he was resting, inverted. The guards that came in with Fara checked for any serious injuries and, finding only a low grade fever and some insect bites, they backed away and let Iliria through. Fara stood adjacent to her.

"Fox?" She said softly, leaning over him. "Fox, can you hear me?" Iliria asked him. Fara remained silent, stoic.

The pilot groaned softly, stirred, and focused his pale, jaded eyes upon her. They had a stare-down for a few moments before Fox smiled.

"Of course, mistress," he whispered. The confusion erased itself upon returning to the conscious world. Hearing his reply, a slight smile began to tug at the corner of Fara's muzzle, spreading into a Cheshire grin. It was just as her Mistress had predicted.

Fara moved besides Fox, putting her arms around him and kissed his lips, softly. Fox smiled brighter into the kiss; it was just as his Mistress had predicted. It was just as both vulpine pilots had been promised. After all, '_only a true friend keeps their promise_,' right?

Now the only person that remained to be re-obtained was Andross Oikonni. The control felt so perfect. Iliria leaned back, letting Fara help the boy to his feet. She was jealous over their reformed union but for now, it was for the best. She wanted Fox to herself, but patience was required. It wouldn't be long before she could lure Andross back with the seductive smile of Vixy Reynard. And eventually, Fox would be hers again. After all, Fara now understood, there was a fine line between Vixy Reynard and Fara Phoenix. All she had to do was erase that line, then erase Fara Phoenix.

She smiled inwardly. Fox would soon belong to Iliria, completely. Mind, body _and_ heart. The Hare just had to play her cards right. And nobody dealt the cards like Iliria. _Nobody_.

* * *

BTW:

_Thanks, Destructor, even IF you're the only person reading this, I'll continue to update it just knowing at LEAST one person is reading it. However, after over 200 hits (total, so it's been like, 8-12 reads per chapter, with a few extra on chapter1,XD), I know at least a small handful of people are reading this story. So for you people, I'll continue until this story is finished! _

-ken


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: _Neat. I've got people still interested in this. I re-read this chapter today and found a ton of typos and brain-farts, but the chapter itself was satisfactory and I really enjoyed the re-read. Hopefully I can deliver this story in a way that will find it's way to the fans of VixenDreams, once more. And to miss J.G., herself. I've been working on a lot of my stories but it's been parts and pieces because I've been in a bunch of different moods, back to back. Anyhow. For those of you who read… thank you. _

_Kit / KenWeaver

* * *

_

Chapter: An Eraser to Sink Ships.

**Four quiet days**. Fara and Fox were allowed to spend them with one another, without rest. Iliria went so far as to implant memories within their dreams to paint a picture in their mental canvas. They now thought that more time had passed then four simple days. In this perversion of reality, the two of them were married and deeply in love. This was Iliria's manipulative way to fulfill a promise to create a bond of trust that was far stronger than the last time she'd ensnared Fox McCloud.

Every day that the two of them came from Fara's bedroom, they would thank Iliria for providing such a wonderful wedding and helping them to complete such a perfect marriage. Their past days were gone and re-written. Worse yet, every emotional kiss shared between the foxes became Iliria's way of writing a new history between the two mates. It became far more conducive to Iliria's alternative universe, in which they now lived, which made her twisted spin on things look more like _real_ reality. That way, they would never question or reject a reality that wasn't with her.

Her plan was to cause them to reject a real reality. That way, it would be next to impossible for someone to bring them out of her grasp. Andross still remained but she knew she had to take her time with that trophy. Most didn't realize that the original intent of getting Fox under her control was over Andross and his empire, anyhow. He had the power of a group of planets and a military that people feared. She knew she had to have it.

Fox was her ticket to get him to open up to her. Fara was her way of getting both Fox and Andross back but her desire to pull Fox back into her clutches had become personal. Beyond having a good pilot bodyguard and a man to enjoy, her main reason for enthralling him under her will one more time was simple: He insulted her; it was time to pay and ruining his life with his mate wouldn't make it anything more than a personal victory for her.

Fox and Fara went for their typical afternoon walk together. It had become traditional over the last four days and they seemed to be following the exact same pattern. As soon as the clock struck noon, Fara's door opened into the hallway and she stepped out. Fox stepped out and shut it behind her, then took her paw and the two began to walk down the hallway.

Their conversations mirrored the conversations of a newly-wed couple. The past wasn't a topic; the future was, however. They spoke about the possibility of children, names, how much fun it was to play a board game together, yesterday morning. They spoke about how happy they were to have a friend like Iliria and decided to head passed the bridge to, again, express their appreciation. It was a fairytale romance with a fictitious, storybook history. Steven and Steren were forgotten. Falco, Slippy and Peppy didn't even exist to them.

The bridge double doors slid open and the couple stepped in, approaching a quiet Iliria, who stood at the view screen, gazing out into the high-definition rendered-visual of space. Iliria sensed their proximity and turned to face them, offering a brilliantly plastic smile. In four days, she'd given them everything right down to remembering that the wedding napkins were white with a red rose on the corner of each one. It was nearly time to erase Fara before she developed a fresh sense of identity.

"Good afternoon, Mister and Mrs. McCloud," She said to them, approaching to hug the two, as if they'd been long-time friends. "How has your honeymoon been?"

"We were thinking of spending three days on a Phoenix-Enterprises sponsored cruise to all the exotic hotspots in Lylat," Fara mused, trying to stifle a dazzling grin. Iliria nodded slowly. She'd have to do some research on those cruises, see what they offered, and give them their honeymoon in their sleep, tonight. There was no way she was letting them out of her sight, especially for three days.

"That sounds great!" Iliria blatantly lied. "Leave first thing tomorrow morning if you like. I've got one little thing I need help with, before you leave, Fara."

"It would be an honor and a pleasure," Phoenix replied, inquiring, "How can I help you, Mistress?"

"I was hoping you could help me find that friend you know, to help me talk to Doctor Oikonni again," said the Hare, with a soft smile. Fara nodded in compliance then Iliria turned back to Fox McCloud. "Be a darling and command the bridge while I'm gone. This will be a test of whether I give you a promotion, Fox. We'll be back shortly."

Iliria led Fara off of the bridge and left Fox alone with the semi-automated control panels and the abyss of space, shown on the view screen. He slowly sunk into the chair on the center of the bridge and a familiar feeling overcame him in that commanding seat. He couldn't place a paw upon it; it was odd.

Meanwhile, Fara and Iliria went into the communications den. She turned to Fara and placed her paws on the fennec's shoulders, turning the girl to face her. The fennec looked up with a wide, naïve gaze. "Now, Vixy," The Iririan said, addressing Fara as Fox's mother. "What's your name?"

"Fara Phoeni--" Iliria put a paw up to correct Fara. Iliria asked again, addressing her as Fox's mother in the inquiry just as before. This time, Fara replied with, "Vixy Reynard." A nod was offered from the Iririan and Fara smiled. The fennec then added, "I'm Fox McCloud's mother, right?" To which Iliria also nodded. Fara then pushed her ears up, using a hair-tie to get her ears to sit a bit more vertically than before.

"Did you know that Fox McCloud has taken over the NightHawk Bridge? Your son is rather desperate," Iliria mused in a sad tone. "Maybe your friend Andross can help us with him?" Iliria suggested.

Fara's eyes seemed to hold a distant, blank gaze. "Maybe I can get my friend Andross to keep Jim's son in check. Maybe Fox just needs a man to say something to him about his behavior. I mean, really, Iliria. He has no right taking over the bridge of NightHawk."

"No, Vixy," Iliria chuckled awkward, hiding a smirk. "He _attacked_ us! He's not being a brat, he's being an enemy and Andross is quite the diplomat. Call him for help!"

"Wow!" Fara choked, under the spell of believe that she was, once again, Vixy McCloud. The fennec turned to the communications monitor and dialed in to contact Andross by his personal communicator frequency. The Ape narrowed his eyes upon showing on the screen only for his emotions and his expression to change, upon seeing the vixen. "Andross?" She asked.

He nodded in reply then asked, "Yes, of course, Miss Reynard. I'm here, how can I help, Vixy?"

"I don't know what got into Fox," She repeated over the soft whispering of Iliria in the background, reciting as she was instructed. "He's attacked the NightHawk; we're now at a nearly non-existent crew. I can't run this ship alone. I could use your help," she pleaded with shining eyes.

Andross blinked as if he was simply shocked. Finally, gathering the courage to respond to such a request from his past love, he said, "Your son is attacking your ship? You need _my_ help?"

The vixen shook her head slowly, looking saddened. She repeated the whispered words that were fed into her ears. "He must be in a state of panic and denial! I request your assistance, Mister Oikonni. Can't we be more personal about this? Come help me find a diplomatic solution and help me with the solution of having a lack of crew and I'll owe you a personal favor, m'lord."

"Vixy, you don't owe me any favors," Andross sighed. "I've wronged you in the past; I'm honored for a chance to redeem our friendship."

"Very well. Look," Fara said, so very enchanted under Iliria's spell. She reached forward as instructed and pressed a button. Andross never heard the softly spoken instructions over his channel. Fara pressed a button, showing Andross a picture of Fox on the bridge, alone, looking somewhat smug, if not relaxed. It was obvious that the vulpine had made himself at home.

"This is an outrage," Andross growled softly.

"Now, now! He's my son, Oikonni! You won't hurt him. There's got to be a way we can all work together…" She trailed off, offering a sigh. "Help me find a diplomatic solution. Him seeing us together… him seeing me over Jim's death after all these years… will help him find acceptance so that he can move on and get his heart back in the right place."

"Where's his team or his fennec mate?" Andross asked. Iliria winced, reaching to her temple and touching a button on the side of her mind control augmentation that was wired into the Hare's frontal lobe. Fara glanced down, looking cold for a moment before raising her gaze once more to reply to Andross.

"They've broken up. They were married for a while then Fara was killed in battle against Corneria at the end of their Honeymoon," Fara explained, still in the mindset of Vixy. "It was very tragic. Their relationship was short lived. He's single now. I was thinking of getting him to date a friend of mine, but that's a long story for another day. Please, hurry Andross."

Andross nodded in reply and closed the communication. Iliria then stepped between Fara and the Communication equipment. She placed her paws on the fennec's temple and whispered softly. Fara was led into a state of dreams that felt so real it was incredible. Minute by minute, the visions stole her identity. She saw herself happy on the Honeymoon. She saw herself mating her husband and on the last day of the Honeymoon, which lacked the same detail that Iliria would later offer Fox, Fara was killed by the Cornerian guard.

The dream sequence took an hour. When Fara's eyes opened again, she _was_ Vixy Reynard. Fara Phoenix was dead. She had seen the soft light of heaven and her past memories were closed off and Fara Phoenix's self identity was erased, deeply suppressed in her mind; Fara had been erased.

"Andross will be here, soon. It takes a while to amass his troop and come to our position. Go lay down until he arrives. Please, change your clothes, Vixy," Iliria told her. Fara left the room without question and Iliria headed for the bridge. It was time to erase Fara Phoenix from Fox's memory, as well.

* * *

**Iliria stood besides McCloud** on the bridge. She had already explained to the pilot that Fara felt a little ill, so she went to take a nap before packing for the Honeymoon. The Iririan was showing Fox cruise brochures and helped him to order tickets via subspace, using the main view-screen monitor. They amassed all the details, which would provide her with all the memory-making details she would need to feed to his mind. 

There were photos of the cruise liner; it was all laid out in different online brochures. She then turned him about, in the commanding officer's chair. She placed her paws upon his temples and began to whisper. Fox fell into a state of slumber, living the entire honeymoon in his mind. It was a dream that he would never forget.

_Fara took Fox's paw and he lifted their combined hands together, kissing the top of her knuckle. Beyond her, the image of a massive cruise liner faded into view. She glanced over her shoulder, looking excited. He offered a dazzling grin, then nodded towards it. _

_Fara gave him a giddy giggle then jerked her head back towards the ship as if to wordlessly tell him to follow her. He did. They ran towards the ship, taking the gang plank like teenagers in love, about to get away from their parents forever. The deck sparkled with cleanliness, the way it would look in a photograph that was touched up. The dream was surreal and yet so realistic. Even dry, the deck sparkled softly. Their footsteps took them towards their room. _

_Fox wasted no time and Fara begged for him to consecrate their marriage here and now. The door was brushed open and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her into his embrace and her legs slipped about his waist, to hold tightly to his body. She clung to him. He maneuvered towards the bed of their cruise suite. It gave in, sinking deep as their bodies collapsed upon its soft padding. The mattress almost seemed to envelope them. _

_There, that moment, they began their honeymoon by making love. At the end of the lengthy, overly detailed session, they fell into slumber, Fox within his mate, buried to the hilt of his manhood. A short nap came and passed and they woke up to love making again. This was their first day. _

_The second day of their Honeymoon turned into an adventure. They explored the deck of the Cruise Liner then visited the recreational ballroom. There was a casino and several bars. They danced and drank until they were happily intoxicated with their own bliss. Ballroom dancing, exquisite food, living as if they were rich celebrities and finally, a passionate, romantic evening to end the second day. It was so detailed, that Fox would never forget the smells and sounds; hearing them again in the future would trigger these memories for sure. _

_The third and final day began with a lengthy round of ecstasy and several hours of overly detailed intercourse. Fox would never forget a moment of it. He shuttered in bliss at what he never thought possible… a third round of love making. She had the ability to draw from him, not only incredible passion but an endurance that he never knew he had. It was so real. His abs burned and his thighs ached from pushing his body in a way that the Military Gym couldn't prepare him for. The first two days were catching up with him and that third morning found McCloud aching from pushing his body's endurance to its physical limits. _

_And there they lie, together. It was noon and both knew they had packing to do, when the ship suddenly shuttered. "What was that" Fox asked in a soft whisper. _

_"Something abnormal for Phoenix Cruises," Fara panted softly, sitting up. She reached for a bra which hung from the lampshade then slipped her arms through the hooks and fastened it. She ran her paws under the fabric cups, adjusting her honest, humble amount of B-cupped bosom into the shapely garment, casting her gaze back at Fox. "Let's go check it out, can you walk?" _

_Fox looked amused. "Can you?" He chuckled, moving off the bed to fetch her pants and shirt. Just then, the cruise ship rocked again, shifting hard to the left before evening out. Fox stumbled, catching himself on the bed, so as not to tumble to the floor. He passed the clothing to her and scurried back towards the closet for his own. "It seems like we're under attack." _

_"Fox, I won't let these people ruin my honeymoon. Let's hurry," She said, pulling her shirt over her head, giving an upward push of her paws against her chest, then reached back to tug at the shirt, so that it was even around her waist. The fennec then tugged her pants on, pushing her paws into a set of shoes. "Did we bring a blaster?" _

_"Please," Fox chuckled, pulling pants on. "I've got two AND an emergency rifle in the bags. I prepare for the worst," he added, working his arms into a shirt, pushing his paws through the short sleeves, then gripping the collar and stretching it apart, to pull it over his ears and head. He gave a stern tug at the shirt, to free it of wrinkles, then tucked it into his pants, which was a military instinct. Normally, it was something he wouldn't even notice or pay attention to, but he realized he was, infact, doing it this time. _

_"If I found them yesterday or the day before," Fara chuckled off handedly, "I'd have been appalled, but what can I say? I love you!" She said, hopping off the bed and going to their bags. "How did you get these onboard?" _

_"Your father owns the company; they didn't question it," Fox explained, pushing his feet into a pair of shoes and moving towards the baggage to take a Blaster. Fara took the other blaster, handed it to Fox, then took the automatic blaster rifle, loading it. _

_The ship shook again and even inside their room, they could hear someone scream at the top of their lungs. Fox and Fara's gaze met and they were resolved; it WAS an attack. They both scrambled to their feet. Fox raced to the door, opening it, letting Fara through first. _

_She ran out into the hallway and he covered her, pointing both pistols out the door, facing away from her, so that no one could come up behind his wife. His wedding ring glinted in the illumination of the recessed hallway lighting. Another scream was heard and the two of them rushed in the direction of the distress. _

_A Cornerian soldier ran passed them, perpendicular in course, through the hallway intersection. Fara blinked and said, "Good to see the Cornerians are here to help!" They turned left and followed the soldier, with the intent to provide assistance. _

_At the end of the hallway, the Cornerian soldier lifted his blaster and squeezed off a round, in anticipation of someone coming out of an open door that led to the ballroom. An innocent patron was gunned down and to Fara and Fox's surprise, the soldier kicked the person down, who collapsed to the floor, with a hole in their chest. _

_Fara was horrified. Following the soldier into the ballroom, they saw him open fire on another group of afternoon dancers, mowing down another couple. Their opulent clothing fluttered upwards and the two dancers fell almost as gracefully as their previous dance, landing upon the ground in a way that seemed to hit Fox and Fara's mind so hard it was perceived as the slowest of motions. _

_Time sped back up to its present speed and the fall to the floor for the two dancers showed the grim reality of their unceremonious collapse in the throes of death. Another pair of innocent bystanders was executed at gunpoint by the canines of the Cornerian National Guard. _

_Fox lifted his pistols, causing two hot blaster shots to rip out and take out two gunners, one of which had already turned their sights upon the two vulpine pilots in the ballroom doorway. Fara put the rifle's butt against her shoulder and let rip a volley of shots that spun one of the attackers like a top. They flopped to the floor, causing their gun to skitter noisily across the wooden dance floor tiles. _

_A stun grenade rolled through the room's outer carpeting, near Fox's feet. He drew his left foot back and gave the object a nasty kick that sent it flying through the air much like a soccer ball. It bounced off one of the tables near the dance floor and exploded with a flash of magnesium. He and Fara had readied themselves by covering their ears and clinching their eyes. _

_As soon as the explosion happened, they were ready again, dispatching two uniformed soldiers who were dazed. "THESE PEOPLE ARE NOT MILITARY TARGETS!" Fara bellowed, unleashing another round of gunfire. Another uniformed target was thrown back, but the shots only dazed him, as they'd been absorbed by torso armor. Fox finished the target with a headshot that ended the dog. _

_"I can't believe Pepper would allow this!" Fox exclaimed, dashing towards the dance floor, in an attempt to route the attackers. "We've got to find out how extensive this takeover is!" He cried out. _

_Fara followed him, watching his back. Fox shot to the left and center, with his two pistols. One shot hit a man in the shoulder; the other scored a successful kill shit, removing an enemy's throat, bringing the dog to the ground. Shots lanced out, nearly taking Fox down. He dodged with an evasive roll. Fara leapt behind an overturned table, lying in the plush carpeting. _

_She picked up a small round object nearby and hurled it over the table. She shouted, "Get down Fox!" Then tucked her head down to the floor, putting her arms over her ears and face. Fox did the same, diving behind another table and knocking it down in one motion. The small thermal detonation module burst, causing flames to engulf the carpet leading into the next room. The DJ booth was covered with fire now and drapes on the wall now had flames licking up the fabric, reaching for the ceiling. _

_One of the chandeliers dropped to the middle of the room with a grand crash of glass and shard debris. Fragments of crystal splashed against the two side-turned tables like a wave of knives, pelting the once-polished wooden surface. "Okay," Fox called back to her, "GO!" _

_Fara knocked the table forward, dashing through the garden of flotsam and jetsam. Guns blazing, Fox covered the fennec as she danced through the lethal wreckage at her feet. If she fell, she'd be impaled by glass chunks but she was too graceful tonight. The glass crunched beneath her footsteps and she ran towards the east door. One of the canines sat up, covered in glass and blood but Fara kicked him across the snout in passing, to conserve ammunition. _

_Fox quickly jumped up, following her. The room was clear. The side hallway was less than quiet. Gunshots were heard further down the corridor and both pilots knew to head in that direction. This dream was dictated with lethal accuracy giving every detail that even Fox McCloud would not have normally noted. Iliria's words were a hypnotic lyric from a master storyteller. _

_Deep within this realistic reverie, Fox chased after Fara, heading for the bridge, where the captain and crew was being held hostage. They kicked the metallic sliding door off its tracks, then shoved it open, obliterating the opposition with carefully placed headshots. Once the action came to a stop, Fox turned to Fara, looking down at his pistols. One of them was out of ammunition; the other had one remaining shot left. _

_"We had just enough to make it," McCloud mused to his wife. Fara nodded in agreement. Mrs. McCloud glanced over her shoulder, looking about the control tower. The entire conning section had become quiet enough to hear one another's breathing. _

_Fara's ears flickered before Fox realized he was hearing footsteps from down the hall. Fara lifted her rifle then coughed softly. "Weapon's dry, Fox," She said softly, so that only he could hear. Her eyes lifted from the small LCD screen on the top of the weapon, staring at the door, expectantly. _

_Fox's heart stopped. Steren and Steven stepped into the room. Two men, one bullet. Both of them were armed. They both wore Cornerian Soldier uniforms. The Verisite pair smirked and Steren lifted his weapon, pointing at Fara while his twin brother brought his own up and pointed it at Fox. _

_"Where do I know you two from!" Fox exclaimed. Between himself and Fara, they only had one bullet left. His eyes narrowed, trying to remember. _

_Steren spoke up, "The NightHawk, Fox. You didn't kill me or my brother, Fox. We work for the Cornerian Government. Don't look at me like we're friends, McCloud. You tried to kill us both before; I don't need you being confused about who we are, now." _

_"The Cornerian Government is doing this?" Fara asked, seeming surprised. _

_"Quiet, bitch," Steren said, squeezing off a round. It hit Fara in her chest, the gunshot ripped through and burst from her back, slamming into the wall on the other end of the room, leaving a clean hole in her right lung. Her eyes went wide and she slowly sank to her knees, her jaw dropping open and her head lowering to see the hole in her own chest. _

_Fox squeezed his trigger instinctively, blowing Steven away in mid lunge at the two brothers. Steren glanced over, just in time to see Fox about to deliver a flying tackle. Everything faded. All Fox could see was a deep, dark red color. His heart burned and he couldn't see or hear anything after that. The world blanked out. _

_When he woke up, he was staring at his own room. The entire room was destroyed. The bed was flipped over and the belongings of both Mrs. and Mister McCloud were strewn about. His paws were calloused and his chest ached hard. He glanced down at a piece of paper on the floor and for some reason he snatched it up and scrutinized it. _

_It was a clue. He couldn't understand what he was looking at but there was some sort of feeling in his gut that one of the Verisites was alive. He wasn't sure if it was Steren or Steven but one of them was alive on The NightHawk, a ship that seemed to be currently located at the outer ridge of Sector Z. _

_"How can I know this?" he asked to himself, thoughtfully. "The NightHawk? One of these men killed my wife… I cannot mourn her until she's been brought to justice," Fox growled softly. "It's clear that Corneria isn't my ally. This is something I have to do on my own. I must head to the NightHawk and level it." _

_"Fox?" McCloud glanced around, furtively. "Fox? Can you hear me?" He glanced about, again, shouting out in a fit of confusion. _

_"WHO… Where are you?" He cried out. _

_The woman's voice asked, "Do you remember what happens next?" _

_"What? Who; where are you?" Fox demanded. _

_"Fox McCloud, you're dreaming. This all happened last week. You came to the NightHawk to kill Steven only to find out that he was here to kill Vixy Reynard, your mother. You didn't even REALIZE this ship belonged to her, let alone that she was alive but you can't seem to find her onboard, yet. You've come to the bridge, looking for her and pray that Steven didn't already kill her. You killed Steven on the flight deck of the ship and now you're searching it to find Vixy, to see if there is any truth behind the possibility of her being alive." _

_"Fara's dead, Dad's dead, Mom might be dead; I feel so alone," Fox whimpered softly, narrowing his eyes in an attempt to keep his wits about himself. _

_"You brought your best friend, Fox." The female voice was very persuasive. "I was the maid of honor at Fara's wedding, she personally asked me to fill that position, remember?" Iliria stepped into the dream, hugging Fox gently. "Vixy has to be alive, I'm sure of it. Her friends are coming to her rescue; we just got here first. Let's search the ship until we find her." _

_"Iliria!" Fox said, hugging her in return. "I knew I could count on you. We've got to find mom and make sure she's all right. It looks like Steven killed everyone on the ship, I don't see any bodies. It's just us. I hope she's all right! I'm glad you're here… I appreciate the backup." _

_"Fox," Iliria said, leaning to kiss the pilot's cheek. "What're friends for? I'll always have your back if you have mine. Now let's find your mother; she's a close friend of mine." _

Fox McCloud woke up, sitting on the bridge, rubbing his eyes with the backside of his paws. Iliria stood besides him, arms folded. "Are you all right? We were just talking about finding your mother when you blacked out. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Mistress Iliria?" Fox coughed, rubbing at his chest. "I'm fine. I must have blacked out for a minute. I've not slept well in a few days, I don't think. I'm sure I'll be fine. Sorry I zoned out, on ya there. Let's hurry and find mom. I hope she's still alive."

"I saw the computer read out," Iliria told him. "It looks like she has friends incoming. They're here to help her as well. Like I said, it looks like we arrived first. I hope they don't get the wrong idea about us. Now, let's find Vixy!"

She had Fox's complete trust. She placed her lips upon the side of his muzzle again, offering a pleasant if-not-fake sign of affection on the side of his face, again. He half-melted into it. "Thanks. I needed that. C'mon, let's find her," Fox replied with a sense of urgency.

* * *

A/N: _buwahaha. A whole chapter of having the antagonist winning. She did what she said she would; erase Fara Phoenix and use her to get Andross back. Now Fara is the key to keeping Fox and Andross under her power. Manipulative little hare isn't she? She was in Iliria's Curse, she's even more set now to get the ultimate vengeance. Do Fox and Fara stand a chance? Will Fara ever get her true identity back? We now see that Iliria has complete control. Will it last forever? Am I that devious to end a story with her winning? Who knows, readers! All you can do is keep reading to find out:D_


End file.
